Heredera de la muerte
by Luna-Kitty-Lovegood
Summary: TERMINADA. 6º año en Hogwarts, después de HP y la Orden del Fénix. Es un Severus y una chica que os sorprenderá. Si queréis saber quien es, pensad en el título... Muchas sorpresas os aguardan, entrad y leed!
1. La joven misteriosa

Capítulo 1: La joven misteriosa  
  
Era una calurosa tarde de verano. Anochecía y la fragancia de las flores del parque impregnaba el ambiente. Una chica joven, de unos dieciséis años, vestida con ropa muggle, apareció corriendo asustada por uno de los caminos hasta llegar a un cruce. Se paró un momento, con la respiración agitada, tratando de escuchar si alguien la seguía y tratando de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Metió la mano en su ropa, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Pronto oyó el ruido de carreras que se acercaban. Miró con miedo a su alrededor, y con un ágil movimiento se escondió detrás de un seto. Con un elegante movimiento de su mano hizo que éste creciese y la rodeara completamente, ocultándola de la vista. Por el camino por el que ella había llegado, aparecieron corriendo tres personas encapuchadas y totalmente vestidas de negro, con unas capas largas hasta los pies, que no dejaban ver quienes eran. Se detuvieron cerca del seto donde estaba oculta la joven, que contuvo la respiración asustada. Cuatro caminos diferentes se abrían ante ellos. Uno de los encapuchados no pudo evitar una exclamación de rabia:  
  
-¡¡Maldita niña!! ¡Se nos ha vuelto a escapar! ¡Sois un par de ineptos!  
  
- Ha.. ha podido ir por cualquier camino... - tartamudeó otro de los hombres.- Mi señor se va a enfadar mucho...  
  
El primer hombre que había hablado y el tercero se miraron asustados. Sabían lo que les ocurriría si eran los portadores de tan malas noticias. Ambos volvieron la mirada al segundo hombrecillo, más bajo que los otros, que temblaba como una hoja.  
  
-Tú se lo dirás- dijo el primero, con voz decidida.  
  
-Pe... pe... pero Lucius, yo no...  
  
El primero, al oírle, le empujó y le acorraló violentamente contra el tronco de un árbol.  
  
-¡Cállate, rata inmunda, no pronuncies mi nombre!- miró nervioso a su alrededor, pero pronto vio que estaban solos y que nadie les había oído. Se volvió a encarar con él.  
  
-Si no se lo dices, le contaré que intentaste avisar a Potter el curso pasado, y que gracias a ti consiguió salvar la vida e impedir que mi Señor completara su venganza.  
  
-¡Pero eso no es cierto! Tu... tu sabes que yo... nunca... es mi Señor...  
  
-Sé que no es cierto, que le temes demasiado para traicionarle, pero una rata es siempre una rata, haga lo que haga. ¿A quién crees tú que creerá? ¿A uno de sus más fieles seguidores, o a una rata de cloaca miedica y traicionera? Tú cargarás con todas las culpas. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Pero... – protestó débilmente el hombrecillo, buscando la ayuda del tercer hombre, que se había mantenido silencioso hasta entonces. Éste, cruzando una mirada de inteligencia con el otro, sentenció:  
  
-Con todas las culpas. - El hombrecillo no pudo evitar un gemido de miedo.  
  
-No sé por qué tiene tanto interés en que encontremos a esa chiquilla. Parece muy joven como para haberle hecho algo, y no tiene los conocimientos suficientes.  
  
-Ta...tal vez... quiera vengarse de alguien.  
  
-No lo creo, me dijo que la niña sería una presa fácil ya que no tenía a nadie que la protegiera. Aún así...  
  
-Pues se va a enfadar.  
  
-Vámonos, aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.  
  
Y situándose en el centro del camino, los tres desaparecieron. La joven esperó unos minutos, y cuando se cercioró de que realmente habían desaparecido y de que no era una trampa, salió de su escondite y echó a correr por el camino de la derecha.  
  
**************  
  
En una sala excavada en la roca, un hombre, sentado en una especie de trono de piedra, vestido completamente de negro, con la piel pálida, las facciones como esculpidas en piedra, se entretenía dándole de comer a una cría de serpiente de un metro y medio de largo, de color verde con manchas rojas en el lomo. El hombrecillo, quitándose la capucha, entró y se quedó parado, con la cabeza gacha, en una posición de total sumisión. La serpiente se acercó hasta él, como reconociéndole.  
  
-Vaya, Colagusano, deja que te presente a Nargiri, ella es la hija de Nagini.  
  
El hombrecillo se encogió muerto de miedo. A una señal del hombre sentado en el trono la serpiente se alejó en dirección a la pared y desapareció por un orificio circular que en ella había.  
  
-¿Y bien, Colagusano?  
  
-Mi señor, nosotros... se... se nos ha escapado.  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- rugió el hombre, levantándose y mirando completamente enfurecido a Colagusano. Éste no pudo soportar la fría y afilada mirada, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras sus dos compañeros entraban en la sala.  
  
-Lucius, no me esperaba esto de ti.- dijo el Señor con voz peligrosamente suave.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, pues era a él a quien iban dirigidas estas palabras, no pudo evitar un escalofrío de miedo.  
  
-Mi señor, lo lamento mucho. Casi la teníamos, pero la chica es demasiado lista y al llegar al parque consiguió darnos esquinazo.  
  
-Mi señor... - se oyó una voz suplicante desde el suelo.- Mi señor... yo he tenido la culpa, to... toda la culpa, si hubiera sido más listo...  
  
Una carcajada retumbó por toda la sala.  
  
-¿Sabes, Colagusano? Creo que es por eso por lo que aún te perdono la vida, por tu sentido del humor. ¿Listo? Si hubieses sido listo, nunca te hubieras unido a mí. Sólo eres una rata.- dijo el Señor con una cruel sonrisa en los finos labios.- Lucius, Nott, volved a salir y esta vez quiero que me la traigáis. No es más que una niña. No me volváis a fallar.- Su voz sonaba amenazante, y sus palabras realmente lo eran.  
  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y poniéndose las capuchas salieron de la sala y se perdieron en la noche.  
  
-Tu también me has decepcionado mucho, Colagusano, creí que la última vez te había quedado claro.  
  
-Mi señor... le prometo... le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.  
  
-¿En serio? ¿Serás capaz? Lo dudo.- Dijo el hombre, que no había perdido su cruel sonrisa.- Habrá que verlo. Pero, mientras tanto, para que no se te olvide... - Y levantando su varita, apuntó a Colagusano.  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
Lejos de allí, Harry se despertó bañado en sudor y con la cicatriz ardiéndole más que cualquier otra vez. Seguía bajo los efectos de la pesadilla, pero se le fue pasando poco a poco, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación, en casa de los Dursley, y podía oír a su primo Dudley, que roncaba acompasadamente en la habitación de al lado. Cogió las gafas que estaban a su lado encima de la mesilla, se las puso y miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Otra vez esa pesadilla. Se levantó, cogió un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y escribió:  
  
Querido Dumbledore,  
  
Esta mañana me he despertado de nuevo con la cicatriz ardiendo. He  
tenido otra vez la misma pesadilla, que se repite igual que las  
anteriores veces, con los mismos protagonistas y las mismas  
situaciones. Sigo sin saber quien es la chica a la que él busca con  
tanto interés, pero esta vez él estaba realmente furioso.  
  
Saludos  
Harry  
  
Enrolló el pergamino y se asomó a la ventana. Estaba amaneciendo. Una lechuza blanca estaba posada en las ramas de un árbol cercano y, al verle, voló hacia él y se posó en el alféizar de la ventana.  
  
-Buenos días, preciosa. Me tienes que hacer un favor. Llévale esto a Dumbledore, es importante- dijo mientras ataba el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza.- Ten cuidado- dijo sonriendo.  
  
La lechuza le dio un suave picotazo en los dedos, como para que se quedara tranquilo, y con un suave aleteo se alejó. Harry la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció. Cerró la ventana y se dirigió al baño.  
  
Bajo la ducha su mente volvía insistente a las escenas de la pesadilla. La había tenido durante todo el verano, desde que Voldemort, ayudado por los dementores, que se habían rebelado, había liberado a todos sus mortífagos de Azkaban, la prisión del mundo mágico. En la pesadilla, al igual que las otras veces, no conseguía ver la cara de la chica. De los demás sí, pero era como si su rostro le estuviera velado. Eso era raro, ya que en el resto de pesadillas que había tenido con Voldemort, siempre había visto las caras de los que aparecían en ellas.  
  
Se vistió y bajó en dirección a la cocina para desayunar algo. Trató de no hacer ruido, ya que era muy temprano y sus tíos dormían. Además, sabía que su tío Vernon montaría en cólera si le pillaba levantado a esas horas. Lo asociaría a su "anormalidad", como él llamaba a ser un mago, pensaría que estaba haciendo magia o algo relacionado con ella, y a buen seguro le castigaría después de pegarle una buena bronca. Y Harry prefería pasar lo más tranquilamente posible el día de su cumpleaños. También sabía que los Dursley no le felicitarían ni le regalarían nada, y si lo hicieran, sería algo aún más cínico que la vez en la que le regalaron un pañuelo de papel. Al principio a Harry le molestaba, pero había acabado por entenderlos: simplemente, tenían miedo de lo que no conocían. Y por eso el mundo mágico y todo lo relacionado con él les daba miedo. Un miedo tan terrible, que no se atrevían ni siquiera a mencionarlo. Por eso en la casa todo lo relacionado con Harry y sus poderes era un tema tabú. Pero en los últimos años las cosas se habían tranquilizado un poco, cuando los Dursley se enteraron de que tenía un padrino que era un conocido asesino que se había escapado de la cárcel. Sonrió. Si ellos supieran... Y entonces recordó. Recordó lo que había sucedido el curso pasado. Recordó su última lucha contra Voldemort, ayudado por sus amigos. La llegada de Dumbledore seguido por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sirius luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange. Recordó... Y en ese momento afloraron todos los sentimientos y emociones que había tratado de reprimir durante todo el verano, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Sirius... Su padrino. Su amigo. El hombre que le había hecho tener esperanza. Sentía que algo se le desgarraba en el alma al recordar. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su muerte. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar por Voldemort...  
  
Un golpe en el cristal de la ventana le sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. La abrió y una lechuza gris, chiquitita, entró revoloteando animadamente en la cocina, yendo a posarse en la mesa, cerca de donde Harry preparaba el desayuno. Éste desató una carta de la patita de la lechuza.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, y que esos Dursley  
se porten bien contigo. Fred y George dicen que si no lo hacen, les  
pidas alguna de sus bromas, que les encantaría probarla con Dudley.  
Espero que me contestes al menos a esta carta, ya que desde que  
terminó el curso no nos has respondido a ninguna, y mamá está muy  
preocupada. Dice que si sigues sin responder, irá a hablar con los  
Dursley.  
Hermione y yo hemos quedado el día 15 a las 10 de la mañana en el  
Caldero Chorreante para ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los nuevos  
materiales. ¿Vendrás? Espero verte allí. Dumbledore nos dijo que no  
podrías pasar el verano en la Madriguera, él tiene sus razones,  
pero a petición de papá dijo que sí podrías venir al Callejón. Si  
vienes, sólo dínoslo e iremos a recogerte.  
  
Saludos  
Ron  
  
PD: le he dicho a Pig que no te de tu regalo hasta que no hayas  
escrito una respuesta. Y que si no lo haces te obligue a ello ( Yo  
lo haría, Pig da unos buenos picotazos)  
  
Harry levantó la vista y sonrió a Pig mientras le daba parte de su tostada.  
  
-¿Así que vas a obligarme?  
  
Pig gorjeó de contento. En eso, otras dos lechuzas, una marrón y una negra, entraron por la ventana cargando un voluminoso paquete. Harry abrió la carta que llevaba encima.  
  
Querido Harry,  
  
¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien. Entiendo que  
no quieras hablar de lo sucedido, pero, al menos, mándanos una nota  
diciendo que estás bien. Nosotros también le echamos mucho de  
menos, pero el apartarte no solucionará nada. Debes levantar la  
frente y seguir adelante. Creo que eso es lo que él hubiera  
deseado. Estamos muy preocupados por ti. No se si Ron te habrá  
dicho que hemos quedado en el Caldero Chorreante el día 15 a las 10  
de la mañana para ir a comprar los materiales para Hogwarts. Nos  
gustaría mucho que vinieras con nosotros. Dumbledore nos dijo que  
sí podrías venir al Callejón. Si vienes, dínoslo.  
Espero que te guste el regalo,  
Con todo mi cariño,  
Hermione  
  
Dejó la carta y el sobre a un lado, cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió. El regalo de Hermione era un libro, "Los mejores equipos de Quidditch de la Historia" y unos dulces caseros. Sonriendo, les dio el resto de su tostada a las lechuzas, que ulularon agradecidas y salieron por la ventana. Se puso a hojear el libro hasta que un fuerte picotazo en el dedo le hizo reaccionar.  
  
-¡¡AUCH!!  
  
Era Pig, que siguiendo las instrucciones de Ron, le recordaba a Harry que esperaba una respuesta.  
  
-¡Me había olvidado de ti!- Pig le miró enfadada- Está bien, voy a escribir a Ron y Hermione.- Dijo acabándose el desayuno, cogiendo el libro y las cartas y subiendo por la escalera.  
  
Al llegar arriba, vio que Pig le estaba esperando en la ventana, con un paquetito de su mismo tamaño ( del de Pig, la verdad es que no se como pudo llevarlo *_*). Cuando el chico intentó cogerlo, la lechuza voló hasta la parte superior del armario que había en la habitación.  
  
-¡Está bien, primero las cartas!- y, cogiendo pluma y pergamino, se puso manos a la obra.  
  
Escribió dos cartas, una para cada uno de sus amigos. En ellas se disculpaba por haberlos tenido tan preocupados, les agradecía los regalos y les aseguraba que si Dumbledore se lo permitía, iría con ellos al Callejón Diagon.  
  
Sabía que tendría que pedir permiso a sus tíos, pero también sabía que ello no representaría ningún problema. Desde que al final del curso pasado, en la estación de King's Cross, algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix asustaran a su tío para evitar que le siguiera tratando como lo había hecho hasta entonces, las cosas habían mejorado mucho. Al menos ya no se metían tanto con él, y a veces daba la impresión de que le evitaban. Y si quería conseguir algo, bastaba una simple mención al ojo mágico de Moody para que su tío claudicase.  
  
Cuando Pig vio que enrollaba los pergaminos, voló hacia la mesa y le entregó el paquetito a Harry. Al abrirlo, éste se quedó emocionado. Era un juego de quidditch en miniatura, para uno o dos jugadores ( para los que sean muggles: es un juego en el que hay un pequeño campo de quidditch, en el que los jugadores se mueven con el pensamiento y las bludgers y la snitch mediante magia. He de decir que la idea no es mía, lo leí hace tiempo en otro fic, no se en cual, pero me hizo gracia. Espero que si la autora de ese fic lee esto, no se enfade conmigo. ¡Es que me pareció una muy buena idea!(). Después de agregar unas líneas más a la carta de Ron agradeciéndole nuevamente su regalo, ató las cartas a la patita de la lechuza y le pidió que le entregara una carta a cada uno de sus amigos. Pig ululó en señal de asentimiento para que se quedara tranquilo y salió volando por la ventana.  
  
Durante el día, el mal humor de tío Vernon fue creciendo hasta llegar a límites insospechados. Esto fue debido a que a Harry le siguieron llegando montones de felicitaciones y regalos vía lechuza de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y de algunos de los miembros de la Orden. La última felicitación fue la de Dumbledore, que acompañaba a la carta del colegio. En ella Dumbledore le decía que había hablado con Molly Weasley y que le daba su permiso para que fuera al Callejón Diagon con Ron y Hermione. Harry saltó de alegría.  
  
Días después, recibió una llamada de teléfono que hizo que su tío volviera a ponerse rojo de furia, aunque al pensar en lo que le podía ocurrir si Harry lo contaba, trató de serenarse y no explotó. Eran Ron y Hermione, que le llamaban para quedar con él y para decirle que irían a recogerle una hora antes a su casa, puesto que aún estaba amenazado por Voldemort y necesitaba protección. La llamada fue muy divertida, ya que Ron no sabía como utilizar el auricular y la mayor parte de las veces le gritaba al altavoz en vez de hablar al micro. Cuando colgó, Harry no pudo evitar una gran sonrisa. Por fin los vería. Habían quedado en que los padres de Ron irían a buscarle junto con algunos de los miembros de la Orden. Harry rezó para que uno de ellos fuera Remus Lupin, que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres.  
  
Cuando Harry subió a acostarse, recogió todas sus cosas dentro del baúl y se durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro. 


	2. Encuentros en el Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 2. Encuentros en el Callejón Diagon.  
  
Los días fueron pasando y llegó el ansiado sábado 15. Harry y sus tíos estaban terminando de desayunar en la cocina. Dudley aún dormía. Lo habían hecho así porque éste tenía un miedo terrible a los amigos de Harry desde que Hagrid le pusiera una cola de cerdito el primer año que su primo fue al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y los gemelos Weasley le hicieran la broma del caramelo longuilinguo en cuarto.  
  
A las 9 en punto de la mañana, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Al abrir, Harry se encontró con tres jóvenes altos, pecosos, con el cabello rojo como el fuego. A su lado se encontraban una mujer con el pelo del azul más eléctrico que Harry había visto jamás, el señor Weasley y un hombre delgado y atractivo, vestido con ropa muggle de color gris y un poco raída. Al verle, no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a él con fuerza.  
  
-¡Remus!  
  
- Hola.- Respondió este.  
  
- Chicos, Tonks, Sr. Weasley.- saludó.  
  
- ¡Hola Harry!- dijeron los gemelos a coro  
  
- Hola- contestó Ron.  
  
- Hola- dijo Tonks mascando chicle.  
  
- ¿Listo?- preguntó el Sr. Weasley.  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento salió tío Vernon de la cocina, para ver si su sobrino ya se había marchado. Al ver a tanta gente su cara se volvió roja de ira contra Harry, ya que temía lo que pudieran decir los vecinos al ver a gente tan extraña en la puerta de su casa. Pero cuando vio el pelo de Tonks casi le da un patatús, y sus ojos se dilataron por el miedo al ver a los gemelos Weasley. Harry, para evitar males mayores, cogió su cazadora, gritó un saludo de despedida a su tío y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta. Los gemelos no podían evitar partirse de risa al recordar la cara que había puesto tío Vernon cuando los había visto.  
  
- Veo que nos recuerda.- dijo Fred  
  
- Sí, hermano.-respondió George.- Pero... ¿será un recuerdo cariñoso?  
  
- Seguro. – y todos estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
Caminaron hacia dos coches que estaban aparcados a la puerta de la casa. En uno de ellos se subieron Tonks y Remus, tras indicarle a Harry que se subiera en el otro acompañando a los Weasley. Así lo hizo. El interior había sido ampliado mágicamente, de forma que ahora cabían holgadamente ocho personas. Ginny y la señora Weasley, que se había quedado en el coche le saludaron.  
  
- Hola, Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? Nos tenías muy preocupados.  
  
- Hola, sra. Weasley, Ginny.  
  
Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Nada más atravesar la puerta, el chico sólo atinó a ver una mata de pelo castaño que se movía rápidamente hacia él. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Hermione ya le estaba abrazando.  
  
- Oh, Harry, qué preocupada me tenías.- Dijo separándose.- ¡Hola Ron! ¡Hola!  
  
- Hola-la saludaron los Weasley.  
  
- Bueno, chicos- dijo el señor Weasley- id a comprar lo que necesitéis, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. No os alejéis mucho y tened cuidado.  
  
- Arthur, no crees que necesitarían...  
  
- Tranquila, Molly, esto está lleno de magos del ministerio. No pasaría nada aunque quisieran.  
  
La señora Weasley puso cara de no estar muy convencida, pero aceptó las palabras de su marido.  
  
- ¿Magos del ministerio?- preguntó Harry cuando ya habían salido en dirección al Callejón Diagon y se habían quedado solos los tres.  
  
- Sí. Desde que Dumbledore controla parte del ministerio, ha reforzado la seguridad, y cuando te dio permiso para venir, llenó el Callejón Diagon de magos del ministerio. Mira, allí está Mundungus Fletcher.- dijo Hermione señalando a un mago y saludándole con la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, chicos, ¿dónde queréis ir primero?  
  
- Pues... ya sé, podemos ir a comprar tinta y pergamino, y luego a la librería a por los libros de este curso.- Dijo Ron  
  
- Y luego me tenéis que acompañar a comprar una nueva túnica de gala, porque la del año pasado se me ha quedado pequeña.- apostilló Hermione.  
  
- Pues vamos primero a por la túnica, para no ir todo el rato cargados con los libros- decidió Harry.- Contadme como han sido vuestros veranos.  
  
- Bueno, verás...  
  
Y así hablando llegaron a la tienda de Madame Malkin, en cuya puerta les alcanzó Tonks. Al final Molly Weasley se había salido con la suya, y Tonks se había ofrecido para acompañarles. No en vano era una de las mejores aurores. Ellos entraron y ella se quedó fuera, charlando con uno de los magos del ministerio amigo suyo.  
  
Hermione estuvo un buen rato eligiendo túnicas, y cuando por fin se decidió, entró en el probador con al menos diez, de diferentes colores y estilos. Harry y Ron seguían a lo suyo hablando de quidditch, cuando el sonido de las campanillas de la puerta les sacó de su conversación. Una persona con una capa beige larga hasta los pies, con la capucha puesta que la tapaba completamente entró en la tienda y se acercó al mostrador (para el que no lo entienda, la capucha es como la de los abrigos, tapa solo la parte del pelo, pero ésta era tan grande que no se le veía ni la cara. Es como la caperuza de Caperucita Roja ;) ). Era más o menos de la altura de Hermione, es decir, un par de dedos más baja que los chicos, que habían crecido mucho.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo la desconocida.  
  
- Buenos días. contestó Madame Malkin.  
  
- Encargué hace unos días una túnica de gala, su elfo me dijo que para hoy estaría lista.  
  
- ¿A qué nombre dejó el pedido?  
  
- Al de Liria Nolight  
  
Madame Malkin consultó el libro de pedidos, recorriéndolo con el dedo, hasta que encontró el nombre. Cuando lo hizo se le iluminó la mirada.  
  
- ¡Ah, sí! ¡El diseño español! ¿Es para usted?  
  
- Sí, es para mí.  
  
- He de decirle que tiene un gusto exquisito, es una de mis mejores creaciones.  
  
- Gracias. Hay que reconocer que es un diseño magnífico, en cuanto lo vi me quedé prendada de él.  
  
La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez dando paso a un chico pálido, rubio de ojos azules, delgado, vestido con una capa negra y con un rictus de desprecio en su boca, que se acentuó al ver a Ron y Harry, y al observar las miradas de odio que éstos le dirigían. Pasando olímpicamente de ellos, se dirigió al mostrador  
  
- Quería una túnica de gala- dijo, ignorando también a la desconocida.  
  
- Ahí las tienes- le indicó Madame Malkin.- Si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo, no tienes más que pedírmelo.- Luego se dirigió a la encapuchada.- Voy dentro a buscar lo suyo, no tardo nada.- Y salió por una puerta interior.  
  
En ese momento, Malfoy se volvió con una túnica verde botella en las manos.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí, pero si son el pobretón y el caracortada. ¿Vais a comprar algo o solo estáis mirando? Lo digo porque no creo que el pobretón de Weasley se lo pueda permitir.  
  
-Piérdete, Malfoy.- le espetó Harry, sujetando a Ron por la túnica. La desconocida, al oír el nombre del chico, prestó más atención a lo que estaba pasando.  
  
En ese momento se descorrió la cortina del probador de Hermione, quién salió con una túnica azul celeste en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en los labios, que se transformó en una mirada de odio al ver a Malfoy. La desconocida no perdía detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!!  
  
- Vaya, si también está la sangre sucia. Y parece que ha adquirido algo de carácter.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- Mira, Malfoy, como no cierres ahora mismo esa enorme bocota...  
  
- Como no la cierre, ¿qué?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Te la coseré al modo muggle sin anestesia. Y te aseguro que duele.  
  
La desconocida no pudo evitar sonreír bajo la capucha. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera replicar, apareció Madame Malkin con un paquete. Al verlos enfrentados, decidió intervenir.  
  
Bien, señor Malfoy, ¿ya ha elegido? Veo que sí. Ya sabe dónde están los probadores.- Malfoy entró en uno de ellos.  
  
- Señorita Granger, ¿se lleva esa?- Hermione asintió.- Una buena elección.- y cogió la túnica celeste para envolverla y cobrársela.  
  
La desconocida no había vuelto a hablar y se mantenía al margen, pero Harry no pudo evitar ver como hacía un gesto con el dedo índice en dirección al probador de Malfoy. De pronto, éste dio un alarido y un estruendo de cristales rotos se oyó en el probador. Malfoy salió con la túnica a medio poner, mirando asustado dentro del probador y señalando algo con el dedo. Madame Malkin se acercó rápidamente.  
  
- ¡¡Señor Malfoy, ¿¿se puede saber qué ha hecho??!!- dijo al ver el espejo hecho añicos en el suelo.  
  
- Yo... había... había... muy grande... - tartamudeó señalando las paredes.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, ¡es una simple hormiga!  
  
- Pero... pero...  
  
-¡Si cree que no le cobraré el espejo, va listo!¡Hablaré con su padre!- dijo Madame Malkin muy enfadada, volviendo detrás del mostrador.  
  
Malfoy cogió rápidamente su ropa y pasó al probador de al lado, mientras los chicos estallaban en carcajadas y Ron no podía evitar burlarse de Malfoy. Harry miró a la desconocida, pues estaba seguro de que ella había tenido algo que ver en lo que había pasado, y pudo intuir una gran sonrisa debajo de la capucha beige. Al mirarla más atentamente, se percató de que la figura bajo la capa le resultaba familiar. Mientras tanto, Madame Malkin ya había terminado con Hermione y en ese momento le tendía un paquete a la desconocida.  
  
- Lo suyo ya fue pagado. Aquí tiene.  
  
- Muchas gracias. Adiós.  
  
Y salió de la tienda, con los chicos detrás de ella, aún riéndose a carcajadas de Malfoy. Fuera se reunieron con Tonks. La desconocida caminaba delante y ellos detrás. No habían andado ni diez metros cuando oyeron gritos y exclamaciones y vieron a al gente correr asustada. Pero lo que les impresionó fue el ver a siete mortífagos completamente vestidos de negro dirigirse hacia ellos. El que iba en cabeza, con un simple movimiento de varita dejó sin sentido a Tonks, y, volviéndose a los lados, a los dos magos del ministerio que había en esa zona. Los chicos y la desconocida sacaron sus varitas e intentaron retroceder, pero otros dos mortífagos les cerraron el paso por detrás. El que había dejado sin sentido a Tonks habló.  
  
- Al fin la encontramos, mi señor estará muy contento.  
  
- Eso será si consigues cogerme.- Replicó la desconocida en tono burlón.  
  
- Vamos, somos 9 a 1- dijo en tono conciliador.  
  
- 9 a 4- saltó Harry con su varita en alto, listo para defenderse.  
  
- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, ¡pero si son Potter y sus amiguitos! Dos pájaros de un tiro. Mi señor se va a poner muy contento. Enano, ¿ realmente crees que podrás con tu varita con 9 mortífagos bien entrenados?  
  
La desconocida captó por el rabillo del ojo el movimiento de los magos del ministerio, que se despertaban del desmaius que les había lanzado el mortífago. Sujetó la mano de Harry impidiéndole usar la varita.  
  
- Dejadlos, tienen razón, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos, son demasiados.  
  
Los mortífagos sonrieron triunfantes, hablando entre sí, momento que aprovechó la desconocida para susurrar a los chicos:  
  
- Cuando os diga, tiraos al suelo, ¿entendido?- los tres asintieron.  
  
El jefe de los mortífagos levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la chica.  
  
- ¡¡YA!!- los chicos se tiraron al suelo y se apretaron contra él.  
  
Por encima de ellos sintieron como el aire se movía formando un remolino, y como de pronto se movía hacia fuera como si fuera una onda expansiva, cuyo centro y punto de detonación era la desconocida, golpeando a los mortífagos y haciéndoles caer al suelo, dejando a la mayoría sin conocimiento. Los que habían quedado aturdidos se desaparecieron, mientras que la desconocida, con un movimiento de varita, ataba al resto. Harry, Ron y Herminone se levantaron impresionados. La desconocida, tras cerciorarse de que estaban bien, les saludó con un elegante movimiento de cabeza y se desapareció, justo cuando llegaban corriendo el resto de magos del ministerio encabezados por Lupin y Arthur Weasley. Los chicos ayudaron a Tonks a levantarse, mientras los recién llegados miraban asombrados a los mortífagos atados en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Estáis bien?- preguntó Remus con preocupación. Los cuatro asintieron, mientras algunos de los magos del ministerio les quitaban las capuchas a los mortífagos.  
  
- Menudo regalito nos habéis hecho, chicos.- exclamó uno mirándoles emocionado.- Sois fantásticos.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- preguntó Tonks.  
  
- No hemos sido nosotros- aclaró Harry.  
  
- Es verdad, fue la mujer de la capa beige. La desconocida- le apoyó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué desconocida?- preguntó el señor Weasley, que no entendía nada  
  
- La chica de la capa beige... la que salió antes que nosotros de la tienda.- dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Tonks para que ésta confirmara sus palabras. Tonks asintió.  
  
- Y... ¿cómo lo hizo?- preguntó Remus. Los chicos se lo explicaron  
  
- ¡Guay!  
  
- ¡Alucinante!  
  
- ¡Fred, George! ¡No es gracioso! Les podía haber pasado algo... No, no quiero ni pensarlo.- dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los gemelos, Ginny y ella se habían acercado sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta.  
  
- Hay que decírselo a Dumbledore.- comentó el señor Weasley- si te vuelven a atacar...  
  
- No le buscaban a él, papá. Ni siquiera parecían saber que estaba aquí. Buscaban a la desconocida.  
  
- Es cierto- dijo Harry.- Al principio ni se fijaron en nosotros.  
  
- ¿Por qué la buscarían?  
  
- Ni idea, pero debe ser una maga muy poderosa si puede hacer magia con las manos, sin necesidad de la varita- contestó Remus.- Volvamos al Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Así lo hicieron. Mientras Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante les servía algo de comer en una salita aparte, Remus y el señor Weasley hablaban con Dumbledore en otra habitación por medio de la chimenea. Cuando volvieron, sus caras no eran alegres.  
  
- Harry, hemos hablado con Dumbledore y...  
  
- Y después de una larga conversación, hemos decidido que uses un giratiempo para adelantar tu regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- No te preocupes, Harry, cariño. Dime lo que te falta y yo lo compraré.- dijo la señora Weasley. Harry se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Pero, aún así, no entendía. Dirigió una suplicante mirada hacia sus amigos, pero ambos también parecían pensar que era la mejor solución.  
  
- Dumbledore llegará en cualquier momento. Sólo tenía que pasar por el ministerio a por el giratiempo y venir derecho hacia aquí.  
  
Sólo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una figura alta, erguida, con pelo y barba blancos. Dirigió una amable sonrisa de saludo a los allí presentes y se acercó a Harry.  
  
- Harry.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Creo que ya te han explicado lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no?- dijo mirándole por encima de sus gafas de media luna. El chico asintió.  
  
- Pero, profesor Dumbledore... – titubeó Hermione.  
  
-¿Sí, señorita Granger?  
  
- Yo creía que los giratiempos sólo podían ser utilizados para volver al pasado. Si se utilizan para ir al futuro, a un tiempo que aún no hemos vivido, eso podría provocar alteraciones en el espacio- tiempo, la profesora McGonagall me lo explicó cuando me dio el mío en tercero.- La buena de Hermione, siempre preocupándose.  
  
- Eso es cierto.- concedió Dumbledore. Harry le miró con cara de susto.- Pero el giratiempo que va a usar Harry es especial. Hay tres giratiempos que el ministerio guarda a buen recaudo, que permiten a las personas viajar al futuro sin que sufran ningún daño. Uno de ellos lo utilizará Harry.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hará?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Primero iremos a la estación de King's Cross, ya que es allí donde va a aparecer Harry. El que usa el giratiempo del futuro, aparece en el mismo sitio de donde desaparece, no como con los giratiempos del pasado.  
  
- Profesor, y...  
  
- ¿Tus cosas? Remus y Nymph (Nymphadora Tonks) se encargarán de ellas. Entonces, si todo está claro, partamos.  
  
Y sin más dilación salieron a la calle. A Harry y a Dumbledore les acompañaban Tonks, Lupin, el señor Weasley, Ron y Hermione, a quienes no habían podido hacer desistir de su intención de ir con ellos. El resto se habían marchado a la Madriguera.  
  
Llegaron a la estación y caminaron decididamente por el andén que separaba las vías 9 y10. Allí les esperaba un hombre de sobra conocido por todos: el guarda que controlaba la entrada y la salida al andén 9 ¾ .  
  
- ¿Todo listo?  
  
- Sí, profesor Dumbledore, todo arreglado. Podéis pasar cuando deseéis.  
  
- Está bien. Chicos, cuando queráis.  
  
Y disimuladamente, fueron pasando al andén 9¾. Allí, Dumbledore sacó un giratiempo, sujeto a una cadena, de uno de sus bolsillos. Se la puso a Harry al cuello y le hizo sujetarlo con la mano, separándose de él.  
  
- Faltan dos semanas, creo que con dos vueltas será suficiente. Mientras le das las vueltas, piensa en la hora a la que quieres aparecer, en este caso a las 10:50. Que no se te olvide, si no perderás el tren, ya sabes que sale a las 11:00. Te veré el 1 de Septiembre. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós - se despidió Harry. Y pensando fuertemente en la hora, le dio 2 vueltas al giratiempo. Pronto sintió una punzada en el estómago y como si algo le levantara del suelo. Los demás le vieron desaparecer. Y comentando lo ocurrido, salieron de la estación. Tenían aún mucho que preparar.  
  
Hola!!! Gracias a Tasha Dawn por leer mi historia, este es el primer fic que publico, y de momento eres la única que me ha dejado un review. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo como me pediste, y , si con un poco de suerte lo termino, también subiré el tercero hoy. Saludos!! 


	3. Regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo 3. Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
- La verdad es que no entiendo a Dumbledore, de verdad que no. Ahora me toca hacer el viaje con el estúpido de Potter y esa nueva, a ver si aparece pronto. Esperemos que el muy idiota haya usado bien el giratiempo, no sé por qué Dumbledore le protege tanto y le hace tanto caso, ni que se fuera a despeinar. A veces me gustaría que el señor tenebroso se lo cargara de una vez por todas, a ver si a sí conseguía librarme de él. Es peor que un dolor de muelas. Se parece tanto a su padre... ¡Ajj! El odioso de Potter. Y pensar que tengo que cuidar de su hijo... Aunque, pensándolo bien... ¿por qué no le tiro por la ventanilla cuando el tren esté en marcha? Nadie se daría cuenta hasta que llegáramos al colegio... – pensaba con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo en sus ojos negros. A pesar de todo, sabía que no lo haría. Sabía dónde estaban sus lealtades: con Dumbledore.  
  
El profesor Snape estaba de pié en el andén de la estación, apoyado en la pared, esperando a que apareciera Harry Potter. Vestía completamente de negro, el mismo color que su pelo. Pero aún así no podía ocultar su pálida piel, ni sus facciones, con una despectiva expresión en su rostro.  
  
**************  
  
Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione que le miraban sonrientes, ya vestidos con la ropa de Hogwarts y con las insignias de prefectos prendidas en el pecho.  
  
- Hola, Harry.-le saludaron.  
  
- Hola, chicos.- contestó.  
  
Vio que tenían a su lado todas sus cosas, incluida su lechuza, que ululó contenta al verle.  
  
- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó refiriéndose a Remus, Tonks y los Weasley.  
  
- Fred y George están ya subidos en el tren con Lee Jordan ( los gemelos ya no iban a Hogwarts, pero habían pedido permiso a Dumbledore para ir en el tren a Hogsmeade, ya que allí es donde habían abierto su nueva tienda, Sortilegios Weasley, para poder estar con sus amigos), Ginny está esperando con Luna, Neville y Seamus en un compartimento y... – empezó Ron  
  
- Al resto no les han permitido pasar.- Terminó Hermione. Al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico, se lo explicó.- Este año Dumbledore solo ha permitido pasar al andén a los alumnos y a los que tengan algo que ver con el colegio. El resto se han tenido que quedar fuera. Es por seguridad, tú sabes.  
  
- Harry, hay otra cosa que deberías saber. Dumbledore le pidió que te acompañara...  
  
De pronto, una voz fría a su espalda le sobresaltó.  
  
- ¡Potter!- Al volverse vio que era el profesor Severus Snape, el odiado maestro de Pociones.- El giratiempo.- Pidió de mal humor, extendiendo la mano. Harry se quitó la cadena de alrededor del cuello y se lo entregó, sorprendido de encontrársele allí. Normalmente, ninguno de los profesores hacían el viaje en el tren con los alumnos, y mucho menos Snape.  
  
Sonó la campana del andén, indicando que quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que el tren partiera de la estación.  
  
- Ustedes dos, Weasley y Granger, váyanse al vagón de prefectos en vez de quedarse ahí plantados como pasmarotes.- continuó Snape groseramente.- Usted, Potter, coja sus cosas y venga conmigo. – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a andar hacia el tren.  
  
Los chicos se despidieron, lanzándole una mirada de aliento al chico. Ellos ya sabían lo que pasaba, Dumbledore se lo había explicado. Harry cogió rápidamente sus cosas y siguió al profesor, que ya había entrado en el tren. Le llevó hasta un compartimento, y al entrar pudo observar que allí estaban las cosas de Snape, su baúl y la jaula con su cuervo negro.  
  
- Este hombre lo tiene todo negro.- pensó el chico.- ¿También llevará la ropa interior de ese color?- Echó una mirada de miedo a su alrededor, asustado ante la perspectiva de viajar con él.  
  
Éste, al ver que se quedaba mirando asustado, le dijo- A mí tampoco me agrada, Potter, pero al director se le metió en la cabeza que tenía que acompañarte en el viaje a Hogwarts para que no te pasara nada, como si fueras tan importante, a ti y a otra persona que ya llega tarde. Voy a salir un momento, ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí o te las verás conmigo.- y dicho esto, salió con un frufrú de su capa.  
  
Pronto, Harry sintió como el tren empezaba a ponerse en marcha. El profesor no había vuelto. ¿Y si Snape se había quedado en la estación y había perdido el tren?  
  
- Sería divertido- pensó sonriendo. No es que el profesor de pociones le cayera muy bien, para ser exactos, se odiaban mutuamente. Y el odio que ambos se profesaban había ido creciendo durante estos últimos cinco años. Así que la idea de que le "cuidara" durante el viaje le ponía los pelos de punta. No iba a ser agradable el estar los dos solos encerrados sin poder moverse.  
  
**************  
  
Una joven de unos 16 años, alta, esbelta, con el cabello liso, de color castaño oscuro con matices rojizos, los ojos marrones y la tez clara caminaba rápidamente empujando un carro de equipajes con su baúl por la estación de King's Cross. Iba vestida a la manera muggle, con una camisa azul, un jersey azul marino, unos vaqueros, y calzaba unos zapatos beige de tacón bajo. Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre arrugado y consultó una vez más la carta.  
  
- Andén 9 ¾ -leyó. No se había equivocado. Se encontraba en la plataforma entre los andenes 9 y 10. Miró el reloj. Faltaban apenas 7 minutos para que el tren del colegio saliera, y como no se diera prisa, iba a perderlo.  
  
Un detalle en una de las vigas que estaban en medio de la plataforma y que sujetaban el techo le llamó la atención. Juraría que la había visto reverberar. En ese momento, una niña de unos 12 años acompañada por los que parecían ser sus padres se paró en frente de la viga. Los padres se despidieron de ella, y la niña cogió con fuerza el asa del carrito y corrió hacia la viga, atravesándola y desapareciendo de la vista. Los padres se marcharon conversando animadamente.  
  
- Así que así es como se entra. Ingenioso.- pensó la joven. Se movió hasta colocarse delante de la viga, miró hacia todos lados y en el momento en que nadie la observaba, corrió hacia la viga y la atravesó sin sufrir ningún daño.  
  
Al llegar al otro lado no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en un anden lleno de jóvenes cargados con sus equipajes. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwats, 11h". Miró hacia arriba y vió una arcada de hierro en el lugar por el que ella había entrado, con las palabras "Andén nueve y tres cuartos". Por fin había llegado.  
  
El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de los estudiantes. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles ( esta última parte es copia del libro de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal).  
  
Un hombre joven, vestido con un uniforme rojo y negro se acercó a ella. En su pecho había una plaquita en la que ponía: "Jim McEnrow, Vigilante del Tren de Hogwarts".  
  
- Dése prisa, señorita, el tren está a punto de salir. Si quiere le ayudo a subir el equipaje.  
  
- Muy bien, muchas gracias.- Respondió la joven. Y dicho y hecho. Jim la ayudó a subir el equipaje al tren y se quedó con el carrito.  
  
En ese momento el sonó el silbido del tren indicando su marcha y comenzó a andar, cogiendo cada vez mayor velocidad. En el andén ya no quedaba nadie, excepto Jim, que saludaba a los jóvenes que se marchaban en el tren. Poco a poco su figura se fue empequeñeciendo y salieron de la estación.  
  
La chica suspiró. ¡Por poco! Decidió buscar un compartimiento vacío, pero alegres risas salían de todos ellos. Al pasar por delante de uno, la sorprendió el silencio que parecía haber en su interior. Al mirar por el cristal, pudo ver que dentro solo estaba un chico que al principio le resultó conocido, pero al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que era él. Era el chico que se había encontrado un par de semanas antes en el Callejón Diagon, cuando tuvo un "problemilla" con unos cuantos mortífagos ( pues sí, era ella). Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta y entró. El chico se sobresaltó al salir bruscamente de sus pensamientos y la miró asustado.  
  
- Lo siento.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.  
  
- No ha sido nada – Contestó él. – Creí que eras otra persona.  
  
- ¿Puedo quedarme? Es que el resto del tren está lleno.- El chico asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una inusitada alegría.  
  
- Por supuesto, pasa y acomódate.- dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al menos, no tendría que viajar solo con Snape. A menos que éste echara a la chica del compartimento. Harry pensaba que tal vez sería capáz, sólo por hacerle la puñeta.  
  
- Creo que no nos han presentado- dijo ella. - Me llamo Beatriz Eld-Dyr.  
  
- Encantado, yo me llamo Harry Potter.- dijo esperando ver en ella la misma reacción que tenían todos cuando oían su nombre. Se sorprendió al ver que acogía su nombre con la misma indiferencia con que otros piden la sal. Sólo notó un estremecimiento en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar por más tiempo la pregunta que le quemaba en los labios- Disculpa, ¿eres nueva? Es que creo que no te he visto antes.  
  
- Sí, este es el primer año que voy a Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿A qué curso irás?  
  
- Creo que a Sexto.  
  
- Entonces igual que yo. ¿Sabes ya a qué casa quieres ir?  
  
- Las casas es en lo que se divide a los alumnos según sus cualidades, ¿no?  
  
-Sí, Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Huffelpuff.A Griffindor van los valientes, a Slytherin los ambiciosos, a Ravenclaw los inteligentes y a Huffelpuff los trabajadores. ¿Tienes alguna casa en especial? Yo voy a Griffindor.  
  
- No, creo que la tarea de seleccionarme se la dejaré a otro. No sé como me seleccionarán.  
  
- Bueno, supongo que como a todos, aunque no seas pequeña, eres igualmente nueva. Tendrás que ir con los de primero a la ceremonia y ponerte el Sombrero Seleccionador. Él es el que se encarga de decidir a qué casa vamos cada uno.  
  
Continuaron hablando animadamente, tanto que Harry hasta se olvidó de Snape. Beatriz había visto el baúl y el equipaje de otra persona en el compartimento, pero prefirió no preguntar. Un chico rubio, pálido, delgado, vestido con el uniforme del colegio, con el emblema verde y plata de Slytherin y que llevaba prendida una P de Prefecto en la túnica negra, entró en el compartimento, seguido de otros dos chicos grandotes. Harry se levantó de un salto.  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?!!- inquirió bruscamente, antes de que al otro chico le diera tiempo a decir nada. La chica también le recordaba, era al que le había hecho la broma de la ilusión óptica en la tienda de Madame Malkin.  
  
- He oído por ahí que han visto a una alumna nueva, y como soy prefecto, tengo que conocerla. – dijo mirando a Beatriz en un tono burlón que no gustó nada a la chica.- a no ser... – lo dejó en el aire, ya que ella se había levantado.  
  
- Me llamo Beatriz –dijo ella lo más friamente que pudo sin dejar de ser cortés. Al chico no le gustó su tono. Ella se volvió a sentar  
  
-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy –dijo él. Se volvió hacia Harry.- ¿Qué, Potter? ¿no acaba de llegar y ya estás haciendo campaña para que se una a tu club de fans?  
  
Harry le dedicó una auténtica mirada de odio. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la chica no pudo evitar saltar  
  
- ¿No me digas que tiene un club de fans?- dijo burlonamente. Se dirigió a Harry - No me lo habías dicho. -Se volvió hacia Malfoy sin poder evitar un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.- Por cierto... ¿podrías presentarme a la presidenta del club de fans?  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
- Sí, lo digo porque como pareces tan enterado... supuse que tú también pertenecías al club.-respondió poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo.  
  
Fuera, en la puerta, sin que los del interior pudieran verle, estaba el profesor de Pociones. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho. Así que esa era la otra chica a la que tenía que "escoltar" hasta el colegio. Lo de Potter, bueno, el chico no tenía remedio, seguía decidido a acabar con el señor tenebroso él solito, pero la chica... no sabía por qué Dumbledore había insistido tanto en que cuidara de ella, incluso aún más que de Potter. Al no verla en la estación se había asustado, pensó que Dumbledore le echaría una buena bronca por haberla perdido, pero parece que la chica le había encontrado. Aún no la había visto, pero no podía negar que tenía carácter.  
  
- Pues la verdad es que no le hace falta ninguna ayuda, ¡se defiende muy bien sola! Es la primera vez que una chica no se achanta delante de Malfoy. Bueno, está Granger, que también tiene su carácter, pero sólo cuando tiene al lado a alguno de sus amiguitos. Creo que va a ser la primera persona que me va a caer bien. Al final va a resultar que el viaje no va a ser tan aburrido- Sonrió levemente, dispuesto a seguir escuchando, y a intervenir cuando hiciera falta, para, evidentemente, quitarle puntos a Harry y a Griffindor.  
  
- ¡¡¿YO?!! ¡¡NI EN SUEÑOS!!- Gritó Malfoy exasperado. Decidió darle una advertencia a esa estúpida nueva – Pronto descubrirás que no es bueno juntarse con ciertas... personas.  
  
- ¿Y sí con otras?- preguntó Beatriz burlonamente.  
  
- Aún hay clases- respondió él.  
  
- ¿Clases?- No pudo evitar echarse a reír, lo que desconcertó y enfadó aún más a Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Es mejor que no me hagas enfadar. No creo que te gustara el tenerme por enemigo.- dijo con una ira mal contenida.  
  
Beatriz se levantó con los ojos echando chispas. Sin embargo, cuando habló su voz sonó serena, pero extremadamente fría y peligrosamente suave.  
  
- No, Malfoy, creo que es a tí a quien no le gustaría tenerme como enemiga. Y ahora, hazte el favor de dejar de decir chorradas. No sabes a lo que te enfrentas.  
  
Malfoy estaba empezando a asustarse. Esa chica le recordaba algo, pero, ¿el qué?  
  
- Pues por muy desconocida que seas, no puedes conmigo. Provengo de una de las más antiguas y con más tradición familias magas, y tu apellido no me suena. Seguro que eres una sangre sucia descarada a la que hay que bajarle los humos.  
  
Beatriz volvió a soltar una carcajada, pero esta vez fue fría, dura, cruel, despectiva... Hizo que Malfoy se encogiera de miedo. Snape no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Ya había oído esa carcajada antes, pero, ¿dónde?  
  
-[Ay, Malfoy, si tu supieras quien soy en realidad...- pensó- te tragarías todas tus palabras una a una. Es más, es posible que tu querido papaíto fuera el que te hiciera comértelas.]  
  
- Ya, Malfoy, ¿por qué no te largas?- se metió Harry, que hasta entonces se había mantenido inusitadamente silencioso.  
  
- Tranquilo, Harry.- dijo, y se encaró con Malfoy.- Mira, te voy a dar un consejo: no sigas. Te enfrentas a algo que no conoces, y lo desconocido puede resultar a veces muy peligroso.  
  
- Eso lo veremos- dijo Malfoy sacando su varita.  
  
- ¡Hum, hum! – Era Snape apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, que había decidido intervenir antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores.  
  
- Señor Malfoy, guarde esa varita. Creo que le necesitan en la parte delantera del tren. Vaya a ver.- éste se marchó, no sin antes echar una mirada a Beatriz de miedo y rencor. Snape seguía a lo suyo- Usted, Potter, no hemos llegado al colegio y ya se está metiendo en problemas. 20 puntos menos para Griffindor por no controlar a su compañera, y dé gracias de que no sean más.- dijo viendo que Harry abría la boca para protestar. – Y en cuanto a usted, señorita, no permitiré más altercados de este tipo, ¿entendido?- dijo volviéndose por primera vez hacia ella.  
  
Su expresión desafiante le hizo gracia, debía reconocerlo, la chica tenía carácter. Sus miradas se cruzaron y cada uno se sumergió en los ojos del otro. Ella no podía dejar de mirar esos ojazos negros, que hicieron que su cuerpo se viera recorrido por un montón de sensaciones. Él no podía no podía apartar la mirada de esos preciosos ojos marrones, que le hicieron sentirse vulnerable, de una forma que no había vuelto a experimentar desde su juventud.  
  
- Así que usted es la señorita Eld- Dyr.- ella asintió desafiante.- Debería haber estado en la estación. Bien, ahora eso no es problema- dijo levantando una mano al ver que ella iba a replicar - el director me pidió que la informara de que irá con los de primer año y pasará la prueba del Sombrero Seleccionador. ¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo con tono desagradable.Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Debería cambiarse de ropa y ponerse ya el uniforme del colegio. No entiendo por qué no lo ha hecho ya.  
  
- Lo habría hecho si hubieran sido tan amables de dejarme sola un momento. No creo que pretenda que me desnude delante de usted.- dijo ella con una expresión de desafio en la mirada.  
  
Se levantó y ordenó a Harry que saliera, pero se quedó mirando al interior del compartimento por las cristaleras, como dando a entender que el que mandaba era él. La chica, al verlo, le corrió las cortinas en las narices con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
Ella no necesitaba realmente que salieran del compartimento para cambiarse. De hecho, no necesitaba ni desnudarse. Con un chasquido de los dedos podía cambiarse de ropa. Pero lo había hecho por fastidiar a ese hombre que la miraba de forma insistente. Sólo para incomodarle, para demostrarle que ella no se iba a plegar a sus deseos.  
  
- Sí, niña, unos ojazos impresionantes, pero un grosero, un maleducado y un creido a fin de cuentas. Sí, puede que sea atractivo, pero no olvides lo que sabes de él. Estuvo a su lado, y es posible que continúe ahí, así que no te confíes.- dijo hablando consigo misma  
  
Chasqueó los dedos y apareció vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Su túnica era diferente a las demás en una cosa: no llevava emblema distintivo de ninguna de las cuatro casas.  
  
- ¿Dónde me pondrá ése sombrero? Espero que no sea con ese Malfoy y sus gorilas.- pensó.  
  
Severus no podía dejar de preguntarse quién era ella. Notaba que tenía algo especial, y le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no conseguía situarla en ningún punto concreto de su memoria. Algo en sus ojos le decía que ella era serena y calmada, pero que si se la provocaba, podía estallar como una tormenta de verano y llegar a ser muy peligrosa.  
  
Poco a poco, el tren fue aminorando la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmeade. Cuando bajaron del tren, Snape le indicó a Beatriz que fuera con un hombre grande y ancho, que llamaba a los de primero. Ella se despidió de Harry – Ve con Hagrid, es buena persona, nos veremos en la ceremonia de selección- dijo él, y se fue con el semigigante.  
  
Severus Snape no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras se alejaba rodeada por los de primer año, entre los que destacaba como un faro. No podía evitar sentirse admirado por esa chiquilla que le había plantado cara y que había puesto en su sitio a Malfoy. Ella notaba los ojos del profesor fijos en su espalda, pero se obligó a seguir adelante y a no volverse, porque sabía que si lo hacía le podía costar caro, ya que era capaz de soltarle cuatro barbaridades.  
  
Caminaron por un estrecho sendero rodeado de tupidos árboles que impedían ver lo que había al otro lado. En uno de los recodos, el sendero terminaba súbitamente en la orilla de un gran lago negro. Los alumnos de primero no pudieron evitar exclamaciones de asombro. Al otro lado del lago, en la punta de una alta montaña se erguía imponente y majestuoso el castillo de Hogwarts, iluminadas sus cientos de ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado. Beatriz no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada. La voz de Hagrid la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡Todos a los botes! ¡No más de cuatro por bote!- decía señalando a una flotilla de botecitos alineados en la orilla, al borde del agua.  
  
Beatriz se subió en uno, y pronto se dio cuenta de que al ser la más mayor, nadie quería subirse con ella, les daba un poco de miedo. No la importó, iría sola. A una palabra de Hagrid, los botecitos se pusieron en marcha, cruzando el lago, liso como un espejo, en dirección al castillo.  
  
Severus se había tenido que cambiar de ropa, puesto que Peeves, el poltergeist de la escuela había pensado que sería muy divertido si ese año les recibía tirándoles huevos que había robado de la cocina. Subía corriendo las escaleras de las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor cuando en el vestíbulo se encontró con la Profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Griffindor, que salía a recibir a los nuevos alumnos, y no pudo evitar pararse a hablar con ella cuando ésta le preguntó sobre su viaje y sobre los dos alumnos a los que había tenido que cuidar. Al mirar hacia el lago se quedaron en silencio, viendo cómo los alumnos bajaban de sus botes.  
  
El bote de Beatriz era el último, y pudo ver como algunos de los botes de sus compañeros no llegaban del todo a la orilla, y para evitar que se mojaran demasiado, un tentáculo empujaba los botes hasta la orilla. Supuso que sería el calamar gigante que habitaba en el lago.  
  
Su botecito tampoco llegó hasta la orilla, y cuando ya estaba preparada para que le diera el empujón, una gran masa rosa emergió del lago al lado de su bote y un par de ojillos negros como el carbón la miraron de forma traviesa. Ella le sonrió. El calamar se acercó aún más al bote, provocando que Severus y McGonagall se estremecieran al no saber que iba a ocurrir. Y de pronto, uno de sus tentáculos sobresalió por encima del agua, formando una pasarela por la que la chica andó sin mojarse hasta la orilla. Cuando llegó allí, acarició el tentáculo – Gracias- susurró. El calamar se dirigió al centro del lago, y allí se sumergió.  
  
Beatriz se volvió. Nadie decía nada, pero los chicos la miraban con caritas asustadas. Hagrid no salía de su asombro, era la primera vez que veía al calamar gigante hacer algo así. Caminó hacia la escalinata que daba acceso a la entrada del castillo, seguida por los demás alumnos. Severus se despidió y entró al Gran Comedor. Aún no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. ¿Era realmente esa chica tan especial que hasta el calamar lo había notado? El ruido de las puertas del Gran Comedor al abrirse para dar paso a los nuevos alumnos le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ahí estaba ella, otra vez sobresaliendo como una amapola entre la nieve.  
  
Los alumnos se acercaron al sombrero, que cantó su canción. Harry la saludó desde la mesa de Griffindor, y tras un rápido cuchicheo con un chico pelirrojo y una chica castaña con el pelo encrespado, estos también la sonrieron y la saludaron.  
  
El Sombrero seleccionador cantó su canción.La profesora McGonagall fue llamando a los alumnos para q se fueran poniendo el sombrero. Cuando hubieron finalizado todos los de primer año, Dumbledore se levantó reclamando la atención de los estudiantes.  
  
- Y ahora, una alumna nueva que se incorporará este año a las clases de Sexto. Beatriz, si eres tan amable.- Dijo indicando el taburete. La chica se sentó y McGonagall le puso el sombrero. Todos pudieron advertir cómo éste se estremecía al entrar en contacto con sus cabellos, pero después se relajaba.  
  
- Lo siento, nunca pensé que nadie con su sangre vendría aquí.  
  
- No te preocupes, no pasa nada.  
  
- Bueno, entonces.... Mmmm... A ver... Bien, sí, eres una joven muy inteligente, serías perfecta para Ravenclaw... pero también eres muy constante y trabajadora, en Huffelpuff estarías como en casa... Pero no, definitivamente no.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Espera, espera, no te impacientes, eres una persona difícil de situar, eso es todo. Inteligente, despierta, trabajadora, constante, muy valiente, sin temor a decir lo que piensas, ¿eh? Pero a pesar de que eres bastante Griffindor, tienes un lado Slytherin muy fuerte, que te viene de familia.  
  
- Por desgracia.  
  
- Eso es según se mire. Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, más aún que tu padre.  
  
- No pienso convertirme en mi padre.  
  
- ¿Segura? Con el paso de los años las cosas cambian. Bueno, Griffindor y Slytherin empatadas, pero creo que gana la última.  
  
- Ni se te ocurra ponerme en Slytherin.  
  
- Debes aprender a superar tus miedos, y eso sólo lo conseguirás si te enfrentas a ellos. Slytherin te ayudará a vencerlos.- Y antes de quee pudiera replicar, el sombrero gritó:  
  
-¡¡SLYTHERIN!!  
  
- Ya hablaremos tú y yo- pensó enojada Beatriz antes de quitarse el sombrero.  
  
Se acercó a la mesa de su nueva casa, viendo como sus nuevos compañeros aplaudían su selección, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione le echaban una mirada de tristeza. Le tocó sentarse al lado de Malfoy, que había hecho un sitio a propósito, pues después de lo del tren, había pensado q sería mejor tenerla como amiga en vez de cómo enemiga.  
  
Levantó la vista, y recorrió con la mirada la mesa de los profesores. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Severus, que la miraba intensamente, haciendo que se sintiera rara. Le mantuvo la mirada desafiándole, y pudo ver cómo él hacía una inlinación de cabeza como saludo y bienvenida. Ella correspondió con otra inclinación de cabeza sin sonreir y apartó la mirada. Sus ojos fueron a encontrarse con los de Dumbledore, y le pareció ver un deje de melancolía en ellos, pero enseguida la sonrió.  
  
Cenó completamente en silencio, sin hacer caso a Pansy Parkinson que intentaba hablar con ella como fuera. Cuando terminaron, siguó a Malfoy por ser el prefecto de su casa hasta las mazmorras, y le sorprendió el frío que hacía en ellas. No en vano había vivido los dos últimos años en España, con un clima bastante más caluroso. Sin despedirse, subió hacia la habitación de las chicas de Sexto curso. No preguntó, no le hacía falta, una intuición la guiaba, y sonrió perversamente cuando Pansy entró detrás de ella con otra chica, Millicent Bullstrode. Ambas empezaron a hablar con ella, pero argumentando que estaba muy cansada, se despidió y se dio media vuelta. De las tres q había en la habitación, le había tocado la cama del fondo, pegada a la ventana. Las dos chicas, al ver que no iba a hablar, bajaron a su sala común. No se sorprendió al ver su baúl a los pies de su cama. Con un simple chasquido de los dedos, se puso el pijama y se acostó. Desde allí podía ver el cielo estrellado.  
  
- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, mamá. No sabes lo que te echo de menos y la falta que me haces. Ahora ese maldito sombrero me ha puesto en Slytherine con esos estúpidos. "Enfrentarte a tus temores" ¡Será estúpido! No quiero, mamá, no quiero ser como él, no quiero convertirme en alguien sin corazón y sin alma. Pero sé que si estoy aquí... ¿Qué he de hacer?...  
  
Y con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, se quedó dormida.  
  
*********************************** Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Es un poco largo ( unas 10 hojas de word), xo mejor, ¿no? Más para leer!!!! No os preocupéis, este capítulo termina un poco tristón, pero las cosas mejorarán en un par de capítulos. Gracias a Narua Black por tu review. Me has dado ánimos para terminar este capi, ya no le veía el final!!! Sí, me he dado cuenta de que sólo admite revews firmados, pero no sé como quitarlo. ¿Tienes alguna idea? Saludos, Luna_Kitty_Lovegood 


	4. Un “movido” primer día de clases

Capítulo 4. Un "movido" primer día de clases  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que aún no había amanecido. Miró el reloj. Eran las 5:00 de la madrugada y sus compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente, Millicent tapada con la colcha hasta las orejas y Pansy encogida entre las mantas, con algo rosa sobresaliendo por debajo de su brazo. Al fijarse mejor, pudo ver que se trataba de... ¡un osito de peluche de color rosa! No pudo evitar una fría sonrisa mientras se recordaba a sí misma a la edad de cinco años, jugando con su osito azul encima de la cama de la habitación de una lúgubre y oscura mansión. Sin embargo el cuarto estaba pintado de vivos colores, como luminoso contraste al ambiente opresivo que reinaba en el resto de la casa. Aquel había sido el único lugar en el que había sido realmente feliz. Sin embargo, volvió a revivir el momento en el que, mientras jugaba, se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y un humo de color verdoso entró, tomando la forma humana de su padre y sorprendiéndola en ese momento tan infantil. Recordó su enfado al verla jugar en vez de estar repitiendo los oscuros encantamientos que tenía de deberes y el momento en el que levantó su varita apuntando a su osito, carbonizándolo en el acto, a pesar de sus súplicas. No olvidaría tampoco sus palabras, años después:  
  
- En esta vida no existen el bien ni el mal, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...  
  
Se quedó quieta en la cama, disfrutando de esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad que el silencioso castillo le brindaba. Dejó vagar sus pensamientos, hasta que una idea se alumbró en su mente: recorrer el castillo. A esas horas todo el mundo estaría dormido y no habría nadie que la molestara. Decidida, apartó las mantas y se levantó, sonriendo ante la idea.  
  
Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente con un chasquido de sus dedos, y sin más ceremonias bajó a la sala común. Al pasar por delante de las habitaciones de los chicos de sexto curso, le pareció oír un crujido que la sobresaltó, pero al darse la vuelta no vio nada. Se obligó a recordar que ahora estaba a salvo en Hogwarts, donde él no podía entrar.  
  
- Ya, pero ahora estoy en Slytherin, a estas horas seguro que sabrá que estoy aquí, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativamente.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común reparó en siete montones de hojas de papel que estaban encima de una de las mesas de estudio. Se acercó y vio que eran los horarios de cada curso. Cogió uno del montón correspondiente a sexto y le echó un vistazo. La primera clase era Pociones, y les tocaba darla con los alumnos de la casa de Gryffindor. Con Harry y sus amigos. Lo cierto es que daban casi todas las clases con ellos. El profesor de Pociones era, según rezaba en el horario, Severus Snape, el hombre que la había "cuidado" en el tren y que, según había oído decir a Malfoy la noche anterior, era el jefe de su casa, de Slytherin. Iba a ser una clase muy divertida...  
  
Cuando iba a salir por el tapiz de un basilisco que cubría la pared de la sala común por la que se entraba y salía a la casa de Slytherin, sintió una presencia a su espalda. Sabía quien era antes incluso de que hablara.  
  
- Son las 5:15 de la mañana, ¿dónde crees que vas?  
  
- Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy.- Respondió volviéndose sin sonreír. Le sorprendió y le hizo gracia la visión de un Malfoy completamente despeinado y restregándose los ojos muerto de sueño, descalzo y vestido con un pijama de seda azul con un dragón bordado en el bolsillo del pecho. La verdad era que difería bastante del recuerdo que tenía de él.  
  
- ¿Dónde crees que vas?- repitió. Lo único que no había cambiado era su actitud prepotente y esa manía de arrastrar las palabras.  
  
- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- respondió un pelín enfadada.  
  
- Soy el prefecto, debo saberlo todo.- Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de ironía.  
  
- ¿Y ese interés?  
  
- Pues ya ves.  
  
- Anda, Malfoy, vete a la cama, que aún es muy temprano para ti.- Dijo despectivamente, dándose media vuelta para salir.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?- dijo Draco ignorando el último comentario de la joven.- Estamos en la misma casa. Además, sería más... interesante.- terminó con voz melosa.  
  
- Por que tú no me interesas.- contestó Beatriz sin volverse y salió por la pared.  
  
Draco se quedó pensativo, pero al final una peligrosa sonrisa apareció en sus finos y pálidos labios.  
  
- Eso ya lo veremos.- Y sin dejar de sonreír, subió las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación.  
  
Beatriz anduvo un poco despistada por las mazmorras, incluso llegó a tropezar con una gárgola de piedra que juraría había visto moverse en el momento en el que ella pasaba por delante, hasta que encontró la escalera que las comunicaba con el vestíbulo. Recorrió tranquilamente el castillo y el tiempo se le pasó volando. A las 7 bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Al entrar vio que era la única persona y el solitario comedor se le antojó enorme. Se sentó en la mesa de su casa y al instante apareció a su lado un elfo vestido de la forma más estrafalaria que había visto nunca.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú?- no pudo evitar preguntar.  
  
-¡Dobby el elfo, señorita!- respondió el elfo con una vocecita chillona.- ¡A Dobby le gustaría saber qué es lo que a la señorita le gusta desayunar!  
  
- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?  
  
- ¡A cada alumno se le sirve el desayuno que desea, señorita! ¡Pero de la señorita no hubo indicaciones! ¡Dobby querría saber si la señorita desearía algo en especial!  
  
- Pues... desayunaré lo que desayunen los demás.- dijo sorprendida.  
  
- ¡Muy bien, señorita! ¡Si necesita algo, no dude en llamar a Dobby, señorita!- el pequeño ser saludó con una reverencia y desapareció con un suave ¡plop!  
  
Al momento, su plato se llenó de huevos con bacon, unas jarras con zumo, café, leche, y unos paquetes de cereales, galletas... aparecieron en la mesa a su lado. Se sirvió y empezó a desayunar.  
  
*************  
  
Severus se despertó sobresaltado. Un ruido en el pasillo, delante de la puerta de su habitación le había sacado bruscamente de una pesadilla en la que no encontraba los ingredientes para hacer una poción que necesitaba con suma urgencia. Aguzó el oído, tratando de tranquilizar la respiración, pero no escuchó nada. Tal vez hubiera sido la señora Norris cazando algún ratón. La señora Norris era la gata del señor Filch, el conserje del colegio.  
  
Al ver en el reloj que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, se levantó, apagando el despertador antes de que este sonase. Siempre era el primero en levantarse de todo el castillo, ya que prefería la tranquilidad que reinaba a esas horas al bullicio formado por los alumnos. Además, era el primer día de clase y quería tenerlo todo listo para cuando llegaran los alumnos.  
  
Se duchó, vistió y, tras pasar por su despacho para dejar todo listo, subió a desayunar al Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, sintió una punzada en su orgullo al ver que no era el primero que lo hacía, si no el segundo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando vio en que era un alumno y la mesa en la que estaba sentado éste.  
  
- ¡Un Slytherin! Mira que es raro, normalmente no hay quien les saque de la cama, y siempre suelen ser los últimos en venir a desayunar.- Al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que no era "un", si no "una" Slytherin, y, para más inri, era la chica nueva. Su orgullo se recuperó al pensar que por fin iba a tener su casa un alumno decente.  
  
Se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores tan silenciosamente como había llegado, se sentó y en su plato apareció el desayuno. Se sirvió un café tan negro como la noche y se puso a desayunar.  
  
Cuando Beatriz terminó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Cuando iba a saludarles, una voz grave se escuchó detrás de ella.  
  
-Circule, señor Potter, está taponando la salida.  
  
Harry le echó a Severus una mirada cargada de odio que el profesor le devolvió y se apartó. Beatriz iba a quedarse a hablar con ellos, pero una mirada resentida de Ron la disuadió de ello. Salió del comedor y, sorprendentemente, Severus caminó hasta ponerse a su altura.  
  
- Señorita Eld-Dyr, su primera clase es Pociones, y se da en las mazmorras. Le indicaré donde está la clase.  
  
- [¿Qué mosca le ha picado a este para que esté tan amable?]- pensó sorprendida. – No, gracias, aún he de ir a coger los libros. Además, ya sé donde está la clase.- Y se fue dejándole con un palmo de narices.  
  
- Menudo carácter, qué fierecilla.- Pensó Severus asombrado ante el descaro de la chica.-va a ser un curso interesante. MUY interesante.- terminó sonriendo levemente.  
  
**************  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor porque llegaban tarde a la primera clase del curso: Pociones. No era la clase que más les gustaba, al contrario, pero habían tenido que cogerla puesto que los tres tenían un sueño común: convertirse en aurores. Para ello, aparte de Pociones, tenían que haber elegido Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones y Encantamientos.  
  
***************  
  
Cuando Severus llegó a la clase, pudo comprobar que la joven ya se encontraba allí, esperando a que él abriera la puerta. Era la primera vez en todos sus años como profesor que alguien llegaba temprano a una de sus clases. Normalmente los alumnos le odiaban tanto que siempre llegaban con el tiempo justo y se marchaban corriendo, respirando aliviados. Abrió la puerta con un toque de varita.  
  
- Pase.- dijo con voz dura- Siéntese ahí.- Le ordenó indicando una mesa a la derecha de la suya, la única en esa posición, la única que siempre se quedaba vacía por que los alumnos no se atrevían a acercarse a él.- Espero que tenga un buen nivel de Pociones, puesto que si no es así, no podrá seguir el desarrollo de la clase y le será muy difícil aprobar mi asignatura. No permitiré estúpidos aireos de varita. La sutil ciencia de hacer Pociones es un arte reservado a muy pocos y...  
  
- Si tú supieras... me besarías los pies.- pensaba ella mientras admiraba el bien formado cuerpo que se adivinaba bajo la túnica de su profesor.  
  
- Espero que se encuentre a la altura. Ahora, siéntese y prepare sus materiales.- y sin darle tiempo a responder, se dirigió a un cuarto anexo donde guardaba los ingredientes que, debido a su peligrosidad, debían ser suministrados por el profesor.  
  
Al regresar al aula, vio que ya todos estaban sentados en sus sitios. Ninguno de ellos se había sentado con la chica, pero Pansy le hacía ostensibles señas que ella ignoraba, mientras que Draco la miraba con una expresión que a Severus no le gustó en absoluto.  
  
- Habrá que vigilar a este chico.- Pensó. Y sin más se puso a dar la clase. Hizo un movimiento de varita y en la pizarra apareció la receta de una poción.- Comenzaremos con la poción Revividora. Desde ya les aviso que no viene en el libro, así que... ¿ alguien sabe de qué se trata?  
  
Todos se miraron entre sí con expresiones ignorantes. Incluso Hermione estaba fuera de juego. Algo había leído, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Severus le quitase a Gryffindor más puntos de los habituales. Éste les miraba complacido de que ninguno tuviera ni idea.. De pronto, Ron le dio un codazo a Harry y con la cabeza señaló a la derecha de Severus. Draco también miró y pronto toda la clase lo hacía. Severus se volvió también, y lo que vio le dejó sorprendido. Beatriz tenía la mano levantada y esperaba pacientemente a que él la permitiera hablar.  
  
- ¿Sí, señorita Eld-Dyr?  
  
- El filtro de la Vida o poción Revividora es, como su propio nombre indica, una poción que impide al alma abandonar el cuerpo de una persona que se está muriendo el tiempo suficiente como para que esta pueda ser curada de sus heridas y se pueda salvar así su vida.  
  
Toda la clase asistía en silencio. Severus ni parpadeaba. Era una poción difícil, que solo podía conocer alguien muy versado en las artes oscuras. Ese año se la había incluido en el programa de forma excepcional, pues tenían que prepararse para luchar contra Voldemort. Decidió poner a prueba a la joven.  
  
- ¿Sabe que ingredientes son necesarios?  
  
- Sí, se utilizan....- Severus estaba más que impresionado.  
  
- Muy bien, 50 puntos para Slytherin. Es una poción complicada, así que la harán en grupos de 3 personas, pero cada uno tendrá su caldero.- Todos se agruparon, dejando a Beatriz sola. – Bueno, creo que usted la hará en solitario, yo la ayudaré si es necesario. El señor Longbottom también la hará solo, no puedo arriesgarme a que hiera a sus amigos debido a su innata ineptitud. - Ron no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de odio hacia el profesor al oír el desafortunado comentario.- ¡25 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley! ¡Empiecen!  
  
Mientras los otros aún leían las instrucciones de la pizarra, la chica ya estaba midiendo y contando los ingredientes y había puesto el caldero a cocer en el fuego. Era una poción que se sabía de memoria, pues la habían obligado a realizarla montones de veces.  
  
A la mitad de la clase, ya la había terminado y sólo faltaba dejarla reposar durante dos días. Severus la había estado observando, asombrado ante la eficiencia de la chica. Al verla parada se acercó a ella.  
  
- Bonito color.- Comentó refiriéndose a la poción, que tenía un color azul eléctrico.- ¿Ya ha terminado?  
  
- Sí, señor.  
  
- Bien, 50 puntos más para Slytherin. Deje encima de mi mesa una muestra de su poción, recoja sus cosas y lea el capítulo 1 del libro.  
  
Beatriz metió una muestra en un bote de cristal y se dirigió a la mesa del profesor. Pasó por delante del caldero del pobre Neville, que se retorcía nervioso las manos al ver que su poción presentaba un color verdoso. Se distrajo un segundo para preguntarle algo a Harry, momento que Malfoy aprovechó para echar en el caldero del chico unas patas de araña, fastidiándole la poción, que se volvió amarilla.  
  
Draco se dio cuenta de que Beatriz le había visto, y le hizo una seña poniéndose un dedo en los labios, indicándole que no dijera nada. Ella le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio y se alejó. Cuando recogió los desperdicios de su mesa, entre ellos cogió también unas alas de mariposa morada, que echó subrepticiamente en el caldero de Neville al volver a pasar por delante, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca en el momento de hacerlo y arreglándole la poción. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, pero ninguna de las dos dijo nada ni hizo ningún gesto. No estaba segura, pero Beatriz creía que Hermione la había visto, así que rezó para que el tan alabado sentido común de la chica la impidiera decir nada. Después fue a tirar sus desperdicios, mientras Malfoy le dedicaba una mirada de odio en su estado más puro.  
  
Neville no pudo evitar un grito de alegría cuando miró el interior de su caldero, al ver que su poción se había vuelto azul eléctrico. Severus se acercó, quedándose muy sorprendido al ver el caldero. Miró a su alrededor, pero en ese momento no había nadie cerca a quién poder echarle la culpa de haber ayudado al chico, así que no le quedó otro remedio que admitir:  
  
- Es la primera vez que consigue hacer una poción a derechas, señor Longbottom. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Beatriz le dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de triunfo mientras éste ya pensaba en una forma de vengarse. Cuando Severus dio la clase por finalizada, todos salieron rápidamente, excepto Hermione, que se quedó recogiendo, tardando más de lo normal, Harry y Ron, que se quedaron esperándola, Beatriz , que salió antes que ellos del aula y Malfoy, que salió detrás de ella. Cuando los tres primeros salieron, vieron que Beatriz y Malfoy discutían.  
  
- Eres una Slytherin, ¿por qué lo has hecho?  
  
- Porque me ha dado la gana.  
  
Draco la cogió por la muñeca.  
  
- Si sigues así, tendremos que tomar medidas. No creo que te gustara tener a todo Slytherin en tu contra.  
  
Ella rió burlona.- No creo que a todo Slytherin le gustara estar en MI contra, Malfoy. Si tú supieras...  
  
- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo apretando furioso su muñeca.  
  
- Alguien a quién debes temer y respetar, Malfoy – Su voz era fría y cortante. Draco soltó su muñeca como si se hubiera quemado la mano y la miró asustado.  
  
- ¿Quién eres?  
  
- Tu mayor pesadilla.  
  
Hermione se quedó paralizada mientras una luz de entendimiento le atravesaba como un rayo en el cerebro. No, no era posible, no podía ser... ¿o sí?  
  
Severus había asistido a la escena impasible, pero las últimas palabras de la chica le hicieron estremecerse. En su tono de voz había algo que no le gustó nada.  
  
El resto del día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, con la salvedad de que la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estaba suspendida al no haber un profesor para ella.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bueno, aquí se acaba otro capítulo. ¿Qué pasará con las clases de DCAO? ¿Quién será el profesor? ¿Quién es esta chica? ¿Por qué odia tanto a los Slytherin?  
  
Espero que os halla gustado este capítulo, así que ya sabéis, tomatazos, reclamaciones, howlers, maldiciones imperdonables, etc... en los reviews!! Por cierto, ya he cambiado lo de los reviews, así que dejadme uno aunque no estéis apuntados. Porfi...  
  
Ahora, a contestar los reviews ( aunque son muy pocos, con lo que me gustan a mí)  
  
Narua Black: Muchísimas gracias por escribir, me alegro de que te guste, y muchas gracias también por decirme cómo quitar la opción esa de las narices para que me puedan dejar anonymous reviews!!!  
  
¿El padre? ¿Tú que crees? Tatatachánnn!!! Creo que no te voy a responder a eso, pero hay algo en la chica que si le das la vuelta te dará la respuesta. Y no digo más. Por cierto, si lo descubres, no se lo digas a nadie, que ez zecreeeeto!! ;)  
  
Annie: Te digo lo mismo que a Narua Black. La chica odia todo lo relacionado con Slytherin y a los componentes de la casa. Creo que tiene un trauma desde pequeñita, pero... ¡qué se le va a hacer!  
  
Por cierto, ¿Qué creéis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora? ¿De dónde ha salido? ¿Cuál es su pasado? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Severus? A todo esto le encontraréis explicación en los siguientes capítulos. Os aviso de que la chica aún no se ha enfrentado con Severus, pero tienen caracteres parecidos y ya chocarán, ya. Se dice que del roce se hace el cariño... ¡Y ya no os cuento más! Si queréis saber lo que ocurre, me escribís un review ( porfi, es que me encantan!!) Ah, y si tenéis alguna sugerencia sobre la historia, ya sabéis dónde estoy!!  
  
Un besito a tod@s,  
  
Luna_Kitty_Lovegood 


	5. Pociones y castigos

Capítulo 5. Pociones y castigos.  
  
- Hola, Severus. - Buenas tardes, Albus. - Verás, quería comentarte una cosa. ¿Podrías venir a mi despacho?  
  
Severus puso cara de fastidio, al fin y al cabo, aún no había terminado de corregir los trabajos de sus alumnos, pero siguió al director sin rechistar hasta su despacho. Entraron y se sentaron.  
  
- Bien, verás, es sobre una alumna tuya, la señorita Eld- Dyr.  
  
Severus miró interrogante al director.  
  
- Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que empezó el curso y parece que se las ha apañado para tener en contra suya a todo Slytherin. Siempre está sola, metida en la biblioteca o estudiando en una de las clases vacías. No sale por no cruzárselos. No es bueno para una joven el estar así.  
  
- Me había dado cuenta, los chicos no la hablan, e intentan fastidiarla todo lo que pueden. Ella pasa de todos ellos, lo que les enfurece aún más. Sin embargo, hay algo raro en esa chica.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Es como si hubiera una amenaza latente en ella. Cuando la molestan, puede llegar a ser realmente oscura. Ha tenido varios enfrentamientos bastante fuertes con el señor Malfoy. Éste incluso intentó echarle polvos del amor en la bebida. Además, es demasiado soberbia, no se achanta ante nada ni ante nadie, conmigo es especialmente descarada. ¿Quién es? Su apellido no me suena.  
  
- Sólo puedo decirte que sus padres eran magos, y que proviene de una familia de antiguos magos muy importantes. He de pedirte que la vigiles, para, ya sabes, evitar que los Slytherin le hagan algo, aunque no creo que puedan.- Sev asintió- Por cierto, quería comentarte otra cosa. No he encontrado un profesor de DCAO, así que me preguntaba si... te gustaría dar esa clase a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo. Yo daré el resto de clases.  
  
Severus abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Por fin! Llevaba muchos años detrás del puesto de profesor de DCAO. No es que no le gustara dar Pociones, si no que siempre había preferido las Artes Oscuras. Aceptó y salió del despacho después de que el director le diese las instrucciones necesarias.  
  
Una vez fuera no pudo evitar exclamar:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!  
  
El director le oyó y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
  
***************************************  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca. No por gusto de los dos chicos, pero Hermione les había pedido que la ayudaran a buscar en los libros de magia antigua una cosa que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza casi un mes. En una de las mesas vieron a Beatriz sentada haciendo sus tareas. Sabían que Malfoy le había declarado la guerra después de una discusión muy fuerte porque ella había vuelto a ayudar a Neville. Hermione vio que el libro que precisamente estaba buscando lo tenía la chica. Se lo dijo a sus compañeros y se dirigió hacia ella, siendo detenida por un cabreado Ron.  
  
- ¿Pero qué haces?  
  
- Ir a pedirle el libro.- dijo una asombrada Hermione.  
  
- ¿Vas a hablar con ella?  
  
- Pues claro.  
  
- ¡Es una Slytherin!  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- ¿Cómo que y? ¡Vas a hablar con una serpiente!  
  
- Pero ella no es como los demás, ¿o es que no te has enterado?  
  
- Chicos, no creo que sea el momento de... – Intentó mediar Harry sin conseguirlo.  
  
- Sigue siendo una Slytherin, halla ayudado a Neville o no.  
  
- ¡Eres un cabeza cuadrada, lo sabías! Para vuestra información, ella fue la chica que nos ayudó en el Callejón Diagon, la que dejó fuera de combate a los mortífagos.  
  
- ¿?????- Ron no podía articular palabra.  
  
- ¿Hablas en serio?- Harry no podía creerlo, pero algo en su mente le decía que era cierto.  
  
- Totalmente.- contestó la chica, aún algo enojada. – Así que voy a hablar con ella, quieras o no.- Y decidida, se acercó a la chica. Ésta la sintió llegar y levantó la vista.- Perdona, pero ¿me podrías dejar ése libro un momento si no lo estás utilizando? Es que tengo que buscar una cosa y la señora Pince me ha dicho que es el único libro de Magia Antigua en el que viene.  
  
- ¡Claro! Cógelo, yo ya he terminado con él. ¿Qué estás buscando?  
  
- Ahora o nunca- pensó Hermione.- Bueno, buscaba cómo los magos antiguos hacían magia con las manos, sin ayuda de varita.  
  
La joven puso una cara impasible y una expresión indescifrable. Si se dio por aludida, no lo demostró.- Busca lo que necesites.  
  
Así lo hicieron, aprovechando para entablar conversación con ella. Cuando se hizo la hora de cenar recogieron sus cosas, y se iban a ir cuando Hermione le dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Bajas a cenar?  
  
Creo que bajaré luego, cuando los de mi casa se hayan ido, creo que sabéis que no nos llevamos precisamente bien, y prefiero evitar problemas.  
  
- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Puedes sentarte en nuestra mesa y cenar sin preocuparte por ellos.- propuso Harry  
  
- ¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
- Pues claro que sí – contestó Hermione, echándole una mirada de advertencia a Ron, quien ya abría la boca para protestar.  
  
Me encantaría.-contestó. Y contentos bajaron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Al entrar, toda la mesa de Slytherin se volvió, y las miradas de odio se acentuaron cuando la vieron sentarse con los tres en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los alumnos de esta casa se pusieron a hablar animadamente con ella, y Beatriz sintió que por primera vez desde que llegó al colegio, se sentía a gusto.  
  
Desde que la había visto entrar por la puerta, no había podido dejar de mirarla, y de ver cómo se reía con sus mayores enemigos: Harry, "el niño que vivió", Hermione, la "sangre sucia" y el pobretón del Weasly. ¡Malditos todos ellos! ¡Y maldita ella! Acababa de dejar a la casa Slytherin por los suelos, pero esta afrenta la pagaría muy caro. No pudo evitar levantarse, seguido, cómo no, por sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, y acercase a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban sentados.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí, una traidora.  
  
- Piérdete Malfoy, hoy no estoy de humor.  
  
- De verdad que no se como has podido caer tan bajo.  
  
- ¿Bajo? Tú si que has caído bajo, juntándote con esos dos gorilas. – Harry no pudo evitar meterse.  
  
- Cállate, Potter, esto no va contigo. Si crees que puedes hacernos esto y salir impune, estás muy equivocada. Yo que tú tendría cuidado, no sea que al doblar una esquina te encuentres con una sorpresa.  
  
- Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Malfoy, no sea que una "serpiente" te visite mientras duermes, y algo malo te vaya a pasar- Dijo poniéndo la voz más inocente que pudo.  
  
- Ahora, además de sangres sucias y pobretones te juntas con traidores, Potter, igual que tus papaítos, ten cuidado de no acabar como ellos.- Beatriz sujetó a Harry, mientras Hermione y Neville sujetaban a Ron, quien se abalanzaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar a Malfoy todas sus palabras  
  
- Chicos, terminemos de cenar, no merece la pena seguir hablando con él. – Dijo la joven, volviéndose a sentar.  
  
- Sí, sobre todo si habla el viento, pero, permíteme una cosa, Malfoy, ¿sigue tu madre con esa expresión de estar oliendo mierda?- Y con una reverencia se sentó dándole la espalda.  
  
- ¡¡No te metas con mi madre, Potter!! – contestó éste mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a Harry.- ¡Cruset!  
  
Severus entraba en ese momento en el Gran Comedor y advirtió el revuelo formado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Oyó la maldición lanzada por Malfoy, pero no le dio tiempo a intervenir, sólo vio un rayo rojo que salía de la varita del chico y que iba directo hacia Harry, mientras éste se daba la vuelta.- ¡Mierda!- pensó, corriendo hacia ellos, ahora que la gente se apartaba aterrorizada sin orden ni concierto. La maldición Cruset no estaba prohibida, a pesar de ser una maldición oscura, pero ya no se usaba, sólo los mortífagos la seguían utilizando por su parecido con la maldición Cruciatus, aunque la primera no era letal, y sólo producía dolor de baja intensidad.  
  
Cuando se acercó, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la escena que contemplaban sus ojos. Malfoy, con la boca abierta por la impresión y con la mano aún levantada empuñando la varita, Harry a medio volverse, Ron y Hermione mirando alucinados a Beatriz, y ésta... Bueno, ella estaba entre Hary y Malfoy, con el brazo extendido y la palma levantada. Una bola de color rojo fuego se movía en ella. ¡Había parado el hechizo con sus manos!  
  
- Bonito color rojo, Malfoy.- dijo refiriéndose a la bola de fuego.- ¿Sabes? No me gusta la gente que ataca a los demás por la espalda, no está bien, no es honorable. – Y levantando el brazo sopló encima de la bola, haciendo que se disolviera y cayera al suelo en forma de brillantina de color rojo.  
  
Severus se terminó de acercar, mientras llegaban Dumbledore y McGonagall.  
  
- Vengan los cinco a mi despacho.- dijo el director con cara de pocos amigos. Profesor Snape, profesora McGonagall, acompáñennos, por favor.  
  
Todos fueron hasta el despacho, entraron y se sentaron, mientras los tres profesores se quedaban de pie. Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón y miró a los cinco alumnos por encinma de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
- He de decirles que estoy muy descontento con ustedes cinco. Nunca creí que llegarían a comportarse de esa manera. Su actuación deja mucho que desear, así como el comportamiento de ustedes dos desde que comenzó el curso.- Dijo refiriéndose a Beatriz y a Malfoy.  
  
- Pero... – intentó explicar la joven.  
  
- No me cuente nada, señorita Eld- Dyr.- dijo Dumbledore. Los cinco mantuvieron la cabeza gacha, esperando una reprimenda que, sin embargo, no llegó.- Los castigos serán impuestos por los respectivos jefes de sus casas. Ahora, váyanse cada uno a su sala común.  
  
Se levantaron y salieron dócilmente por la puerta. Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron con McGonagall, y Draco y Beatriz se marcharon con Severus, que les guió hasta la entrada a su sala común. Una vez allí, les dijo que se fueran a dormir y que al día siguiente les pondría los castigos. No pudo evitar notar la mirada de enfado que le dirigió la chica.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo, señorita Eld- Dyr?  
  
- Es que no entiendo por qué me castigan si lo único que hice fue evitar que ése le hiciera daño a un alumno.  
  
- Creo que debería mostrar más respeto a los miembros de su casa.  
  
- Creo que lo haré el día que los cerdos vuelen.  
  
No se olvide, señorita, que está en una escuela de magia. Todo es posible.  
  
-Sí, pero la naturaleza no es tan estúpida como algunos profesores- dijo con voz inocente.  
  
Draco asistía asombrado al intercambio de frases entre su compañera y el jefe de su casa. Si hubiese sido él, hace mucho que Snape hubiera montado en cólera. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?  
  
- No quisiera tener que quitarle puntos a su casa, señorita Eld- Dyr, así que no me provoque. Ahora, entren los dos y váyanse a dormir.  
  
Una vez dentro, cuando Severus ya no podía oírles, Malfoy le susurró a la joven:  
  
- Me las pagarás.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, Malfoy. Buenas noches.- respondió, bostezando como una gatita mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la joven se despertó al escuchar ruido en su habitación. Eran Pansy y Millicent vistiéndose. Se levantó bruscamente y miró el despertador. ¡Eran las 7:30! Rápidamente se fue a la ducha y alió vestida, cogiendo precipitadamente sus cosas antes de bajar las escaleras como un bólido, haciendo que los alumnos de su casa que estaban en la sala común se apartasen asustados.  
  
A la entrada del gran comedor se encontró a los tres Gryffindors que miraban sonrientes un panel de mensajes que había aparecido en el vestíbulo, a la entrada del Gran Comedor.  
  
Se avisa a todos los alumnos que se ha oficializado el grupo de DA. Éste dará su primera clase el Viernes a las 19:00 horas, después de finalizado el período escolar, en el aula situada en el séptimo piso, frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Bárbaro siendo aporreado por los trolls. A quellos alumnos que deseen continuar en él y los que deseen inscribirse, deberán dirigirse a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Atentamente  
Profesora Minerva McGonagall  
  
-¿Un grupo de DA? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la joven.  
  
-Es un grupo que formamos el año pasado para luchar contra Voldemort y sus seguidores.- No pudieron evitar ver el escalofrío que recorría a la chica.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Sí, ha sido el oirle mencionar, nada más.  
  
- Lo siento, a partir de ahora será quien tu sabes.- dijo el chico apenado.  
  
- No Harry.- respondió ella muy seria.- A las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre. Y él es Voldemort, no quien tú sabes. Y ahora... ¿me contáis lo del grupo de DA?  
  
Y hablando animadamente entraron en el Gran Comedor y Beatriz se volvió a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor, arrancoando nuevas miradas de odio por parte de Slytherin. En un momento dado, Severus se acercó a ella.  
  
- Señorita Eld- Dyr.  
  
- Sí, profesor.  
  
- Su castigo será esta tarde a las 19:00 en mi despacho. Sea puntual.  
  
- Muy bien. ¿En qué consistirá el castigo?- Severus no salía de su asombro ante el desparpajo de la chica.  
  
- Ya lo verá.- Y con un furioso frufrú de su capa, salió del Gran Comedor.  
  
Nuevamente tenían clase de Pociones. Los cuatro corrían por los pasillos y las escaleras.  
  
- Rápido o nos quitará puntos.  
  
Consiguieron llegar justo cuando los últimos alumnos entraban por la puerta.  
  
- Juradme que la próxima vez que Hagrid nos pida que le ayudemos a recoger, le diremos que no.- dijo Ron respirando atropelladamente.  
  
- Vamos, Ron, no seas quejica, si sabemos que te encanta.- respondió Hermione en voz baja.  
  
Cada uno se dirigió a su mesa. La clase comenzó y empezaron a hacer una nueva poción escrita en la pizarra. Otra vez se pusieron en grupos de tres y otra vez Beatriz y Neville se quedaron solos. Nuevamente la joven terminó antes que sus compañeros. Miró a Neville, que se retorcía las manos viendo como su caldero burbujeaba sospechosamente. Pero esta vez fue Hermione la que le arregló la poción a Neville, cruzando una mirada de inteligencia con la joven.  
  
Lo malo fue que esta vez los tres Gryffindor estaban cerca cuando Snape pasó haciendo la ronda.  
  
- ¡ 25 puntos menos por cada uno de ustedes por ayudarle a hacer la poción!  
  
- Pero...-intentó protestar Ron.  
  
- ¡15 puntos menos, Weasley!- Harry le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que cerrara la boca.  
  
Severus ya se las prometía felices cuando oyó una voz detrás de él.  
  
- Profesor Snape.  
  
Se dio la vuelta.- ¿Sí?- Pero ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera soñado lo que oyó a continuación.  
  
- Ellos no tienen la culpa, he sido yo.  
  
-¿Qué?- atinó a balbucir.  
  
- Lo confieso, he sido yo quien ha ayudado a Neville.- Dij poniendo carita de no haber roto o nunca un plato.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Muy fácil, su poción burbujeaba, así que le eché...  
  
- ¡¡¿CÓMO HA DICHO?!!  
  
En la clase todos contenían la respiración y se podía oír el vuelo de una mosca.  
  
- Lo que ha oído- continuó ella con expresión burlona.- Así que creo que los 25 puntos me los debería de quitar a mí.  
  
- ¿Pretende que le quite puntos a Slytherine, su propia casa?.- Su voz bajó peligrosamente. Nunca los a lumnos habían visto al profesor tan alterado. Sus ojos echaban chispas y parecía a punto de abalanzarse sobre la joven. Sin embargo, ella estaba totalmente serena, y su voz no denotó ningún temor cuando respondió.  
  
- Es lo justo, ¿no cree?  
  
- ¿Pretende decirme cómo tengo que dar mi clase?  
  
Ella se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Mmmm, ¡qué ojazos!  
  
- Tiene un descaro poco saludable. Su castigo se ampliará una semana. Ahora, recojan sus cosas y salgan de aquí, la clase ha terminado.- dijo volviéndose al resto de alumos. Éstos no se hicieron de rogar. Beatriz recogió, y cuando estaba en la puerta, se volvió.  
  
- ¿El lunes que viene también está incluido en el castigo?  
  
-¡VÁYASE!- Contestó Severus, agarrando uno de los frascos de cristal que estaban sobre su mesa y tirándoselo. Pero Beatriz fue más rápida y cerró la puerta, contra la que se estrelló el bote, rompiéndose y dejando que las tripas de lagarto acuático que contenía se deslizaran viscosamente por la puerta. La joven volvió a abrir. Miró las tripas y no pudo evitar comentar:  
  
- Mala puntería, profesor, yo que usted practicaría un poquito más.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡FUERA!!!!!!  
  
Volvió a cerrar la puerta, ésta vez susavemente, y se fue hacia las escaleras, donde Harry, Ron y Hermione la esperaban y desde donde lo habían oído todo.  
  
- Emmm...- empezó Harry.- ¿Crées que es bueno que le cabrees de ese modo? Lo digo porque tengo experiencia, a mí me odia, y puede ser realmente desagradable cuando se lo propone.  
  
- Yo también.  
  
- No voy a negar que me haya alegrado que alguien le haya plantado cara a Snape por una vez, pero... ¿no crees que te has pasado?- dijo Hermione.  
  
- En absoluto. Estoy hasta las narices de que me trate como si fuera idiota.  
  
- Allá tu, pero es como jugar con fuego.  
  
- ¡Harry, Hermione, no seáis aguafiestas! Dejadme que grabe en mi memoria la imagen de un Severus Snape perdiendo completamente los papeles. Sí... Ya está. Dijo con una expresión complacida.- ¿Vamos a comer?  
  
- Esta tarde tenemos DCAO, y para colmo la da Snape. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- continuó Hermione.  
  
- Asistir, por supuesto.  
  
Harry se dio una palmada en la frente, como recordando algo  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron. El chico sólo dijo una palabra.  
  
- Hogsmeade.  
  
- ¡Es verdad, este sábado es la primera salida a Hogsmeade! No creo que te deje ir.  
  
- No os preocupéis, lo hará.-  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
- ¿Yooooo?- y con una gran sonrisa traviesa subió las escaleras. – Vamos a comer.  
  
***********************  
  
Severus se paseaba nervioso por su despacho, dando grandes zancadas y tratando de calmar su ira y su agitación. ¿Qué tenía esa chica que le había hecho perder los papeles de esa manera?  
  
- ¡Maldita Slytherin! La odio- murmuró. Pero sabía que no era cierto. No la odiaba, lo que sentía era... ¿respeto? ¿Admiración? ¿o es que era... algo más? Se representó en su mente. Era una joven muy atractiva, lista, inteligente, con carácter, valiente... todo lo que él siempre había buscado en una mujer.  
  
- Pero qué digo.- pensó sacudiendo la cabeza.- Es tu alumna, Severus, ¡por Merlín! Además, no es una mujer, ¡es una cría! Le sacas por lo menos 20 años... ¿Cuántos tiene ella? Dieciséis, y eso contando con que los halla cumplido. Tú tienes 34, así que son... 18 años. Le doblas la edad, podrías ser su padre. Además, ¿no acabas de decir que la odias? Pues eso. Aunque sea ya toda una mujer... ¡Nadie la da derecho a meterse contigo y dejar tu orgullo por los suelos, ni a ponerte en evidencia de esa forma delante de la clase! Ya veremos si esta tarde en clase de DCAO se atreve a abrir la boca. Allí te podrás vengar de ella, y si no, te vengarás en el castigo.  
  
Un grito de furor salió de su garganta.  
  
- Me las pagarás. - Dijo  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Bueno, aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo. Espero que os halla gustado. Como ya os dije, aquí empiezan a tomar forma alguna de las cosas que más tarde ocurrirán. ¿Qué pasará en DCAO? Es posible que Sev descubra algo. ¿Y en el castigo? ¿Podrá Sev vengarse de ella? ¿Cómo reaccionará Beatriz?  
  
Espero que os halla gustado este capítulo, así que ya sabéis, tomatazos, reclamaciones, howlers, maldiciones imperdonables, etc... en los reviews!! Por cierto, ya he cambiado lo de los reviews, así que dejadme uno aunque no estéis apuntados. Porfi...  
  
Ahora, a contesta reviews:  
  
Narua Black: Muchas garacias, niña, por el review!!! Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia. Como habrás podido ver, en este capi se resuelve una parte muy pequeña de Snape. Por otro lado, sólo te diré que las cosas no son lo que parecen en esta historia. Nadie es tan malo o tan bueno como lo parece. Besitos.  
  
Amsp14: ¡¡Bienvenida!! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, y espero que a partir de ahora te siga gustando. La hija, la hija... ¿Tu qué crees? Sólo te diré que en este mundo toooooodo es posible ( no lo diré muy alto, no sea que alguien nos oiga ;) ) Tú tranquila, que Malfoy va a seguir sufriendo, ya que se seguirá metiendo con ella, pero alguien más va a ayudarla.  
  
Bueno, un saludo a tod@s aquell@s que leéis la historia sin dejarme reviews ( mira que sois malaz personas, con lo que a mí me gustan... fuuuu (suspiro de la autora))  
  
Luna_Kitty_Lovegood 


	6. Oscuridad y Luz

Capítulo 6. Oscuridad y Luz  
  
Ya por la tarde, salieron de la clase de transformaciones comentando sus avances mientras subían las escaleras para ir a la clase de DCAO. Eran las últimas horas del día y estaban deseando que acabaran, ya que otra hora en compañía de un Severus Snape más cabreado de lo normal no era un plan muy atrayente. Entraron en el aula y se sentaron en silencio. Al mirar a su alrededor, vieron que tan sólo eran diez alumnos: ellos cuatro, Neville, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Millicent. La puerta se abrió y entró el profesor con una gélida expresión.  
  
- Comenzaremos la clase por el tema tres del libro.- Dijo sin más preámbulos.- La parte teórica anterior ya la disteis, así que empezaremos con unas cuantas clases prácticas, porque su anterior profesora era una... - se calló cuando vio que todos los alumnos le miraban atemorizados. Todos menos quien más debería haberlo estado: Beatriz.- Va a haber que bajarle los humos- pensó él y continuó- Aunque no esté en el programa, vamos a estudiar dos de las maldiciones imperdonables, Imperio y Cruciatus.  
  
Un murmullo se oyó por toda la clase y fue aumentando de nivel como una avalancha. Pronto los Slytherin lo comentaban emocionados, mientras los Gryffindor pensaban que Snape había perdido completamente el juicio. Harry se quedó callado cuando vio la reacción de Beatriz, que había abierto los ojos como platos espantada. ¿Qué le ocurría? Recordó su reacción al oírle nombrar a Voldemort. Primero se había sobresaltado, luego se había quedado muy seria y más tarde había intentado cambiar de tema.  
  
- ¡No, maldiciones imperdonables no!- pensó ella.  
  
Hubo alguien más a quién no le pasó desapercibido la reacción de la joven.- Bien, sí, parece que ahora la he pillado.- pensó Severus.  
  
Una mano se alzó en la marea de los alumnos. Severus gritó:- Silencio. ¿Sí, señor Malfoy?  
  
- Primero me gustaría felicitarle por el puesto de profesor de DCAO. Creo que se lo merece y que ha sido una injusticia el que no se lo hallan dado antes. Estoy seguro de que mi padre se pondrá muy contento al saberlo.- Dijo el alumno con voz melosa. El profesor sonrió levemente, invitándole a continuar. Beatriz pensó que a pesar del peloteo de Malfoy, la sonrisa de Severus había sido más bien triste.- Me pregunto cómo es posible que demos las maldiciones imperdonables si están prohibidas por el ministerio.  
  
- Sí, señor Malfoy, pero este año se ha permitido enseñarlas y el profesor Dumbledore ha insistido en que se incluyeran en el temario. Así que empezaremos por la maldición Cruciatus.  
  
Les enseñó el movimiento de varita que debían realizar, así como la mejor entonación para las palabras y los sentimientos que debían experimentar.  
  
- La maldición cruciatus se alimenta de todos nuestros odios y rencores, de nuestros fracasos y temores, como la mayor parte de las Artes Oscuras. Por tanto, podríamos decir que están alimentadas por la parte oscura de nuestra alma.  
  
- ¿Por qué sólo la parte oscura? ¿No debemos ser conscientes de lo que hacemos? Entonces, ¿por qué no se alimenta también de la otra parte?  
  
- Buena pregunta, señorita Parkinson. ¿Creéis que sólo se alimenta de la parte oscura? ¿Alguien podría responderla?- Se notaba que el profesor estaba disfrutando como un enano con la clase. No había levantado la voz y parecía que hasta se había olvidado de su mal humor, pues había sido interrumpido por Pansy y no la había regañado. Es más, parecía que no se había dado ni cuenta. Pero como todo lo bueno se acaba, Beatriz levantó la mano.  
  
- ¿Alguien más?- Miró al resto de sus alumnos.- Bien, señorita Eld-Dyr, a ver si es usted tan lista como cree o va a tener que dejar de pavonearse. Y quiero un ejemplo de lo que me diga. – Dijo con voz desagradable. La joven lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- El mago Falsardo fue un mago que vivió en la Edad Media y que tenía un espejo con el que podía ver lo que ocurría en diferentes partes del mundo, así controlaba a los magos buenos y veía lo que hacían sus enemigos. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que el espejo ya no respondía a sus órdenes como lo había hecho antaño. Descubrió que si no seguía los movimientos de los que observaba, no los veía con claridad. No distinguía ya lo que estaban haciendo. Sus acciones pasaban a ser como una lengua desconocida, sin sentido, sin pies ni cabeza. Sólo servía que él mismo se arrojara sobre el espejo imitando sus ademanes, sonriendo cuando sonreían. Pero entonces ya no sabía a quién estaba vigilando, si a los otros o a sí mismo. Un día, una sombra apareció en el espejo. Hizo un hechizo para expulsarla, pero algo no salió como debía. La voz le falló a la mitad del hechizo y se hundió en el silencio, por que tuvo la cierta impresión de que las palabras no brotaban de sus labios, si no del espejo. Y ahora... continuaron sin él. Se apartó asustado del espejo y la voz enmudeció. Pero al volver a asomarse al espejo, éste ya no le reflejó. Él seguía estando allí, pero no se reflejaba, ni siquiera su sombra. Al mirar al suelo, vio que ésta tampoco estaba allí. La luz le atravesaba como si no hubiera nada que le opusiera resistencia. Ni siquiera se distinguían los pliegues de su túnica, que se había vuelto blanca, ya que no había sombras que la perturbasen. Pureza, luz, ausencia total de sombras. ¡Qué poder sería el suyo, de allí en adelante! Sin embargo, un monstruo apareció en el reino, un monstruo que nadie podía controlar, que nadie sabía cómo era ni cómo parar. La gente empezó a morir asesinada. Falsardo no supo como atajarlo y se convirtió en un tirano, afirmando que todos estaban equivocados y que él era "el mago de la luz". Pero ocurrió una cosa: el día del hechizo del espejo, perdió toda su magia. Le echó la culpa de la aparición del monstruo a sus enemigos y se enzarzó en una terrible batalla con ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Preguntó Ron, totalmente subyugado por la historia. Incluso Severus parecía interesado en sus palabras, al igual que el resto de la clase.  
  
- Empezó a masacrar a su propia gente, pensando que se habían aliado con el enemigo. Desde que perdió la magia, empezó a vivir en un mundo de certidumbre total, al parecer. No tenía ninguna duda, ningún remordimiento, ninguna compasión, afirmando que él poseía el conocimiento total, que estaba en lo cierto...  
  
- Pero yo no entiendo – intervino Draco- que Falsardo pudiera llegar a ser tan malo. Debería haber sido tan puro, tan – y aquí hizo una mueca- tan absoluto.  
  
- Pues por eso mismo. La oscuridad son dudas, incertidumbres. Si destierras la duda, si crees que estás en lo cierto todas las veces y que no corres el riesgo de equivocarte, fíjate el mal que podrías hacer. Fíjate el mal que hizo Falsardo.- respondió Severus  
  
- Pero... ¿por qué perdió toda su magia?- preguntó Crabbe.  
  
- La oscuridad también son las profundidades de la mente, - continuó la joven, con una mirada como pidiendo permiso a Severus. Éste asintió.- esas partes de la persona que no son pensamiento puro, inteligencia pura, si no el ser humano que vive y que respira; lo que se es más que lo que se sabe. El corazón y las pasiones: la alegría, el amor y también el temor y el odio. La potencia vital que actúa en los lugares ocultos de la mente. Al despojarse de eso, Falsardo exorcizó su propia magia. Y si dejas fuera la magia, ¿qué pasa entonces? Que la magia se venga, que te convierte en un monstruo de tinieblas, pero un monstruo que afirmará contra viento y marea que es un ángel de luz.  
  
- Pero la oscuridad de la mente humana... no toda es buena.- insistió Pansy.  
  
- Desde luego que no- convino Severus.-Pero pasa como con la imagen del espejo de Falsardo, que adquirió su propia vida independiente en forma de monstruo porque Falsardo se negó a reconocerle como imagen de sí. Él no podía aceptar las tinieblas de su interior, así que las expulsó. La imagen salió del cristal y se marchó, hecha una realidad a parte, una realidad que quedaba ya fuera del control de su dueño. Por eso sólo pudieron acabar con Falsardo acabando con el monstruo, porque aunque no la controlaba, la sombra seguía unida a él por vínculos mágicos, al igual que el juego de sombras. Si quitas una, todo cae.  
  
- Pero si conoces la potencia vital que llevas dentro, si reconoces su capacidad para el bien y también para el mal, y... ; en fin, no hay otra manera de dominarla.- continuó la joven.  
  
Severus meditó un instante.  
  
- Puede ser que al expulsar su propia oscuridad uno esté guiado por malos motivos. Porque con eso se asegura uno de no conocerla, y por tanto no la puede dominar.  
  
- Oscuridad y luz.- terminó Beatriz.- Se necesita la una para la otra. Los poderes desconocidos de la mente son un peligro mortal, a menos que los ilumine la luz del entendimiento. Y la inteligencia pura, si rechaza lo desconocido, es una vanidad, estática, rígida, cruel en sus certidumbres.  
  
La clase se quedó en silencio, meditando y dándoles vueltas a las palabras dichas por los dos. Severus paseó la mirada por sus alumnos. Es la primera vez que le habían atendido sin que les hubiera amenazado. No podía creerlo. Miró a la joven con un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Tenía que reconocer que era fantástica. Nunca se lo diría, claro está, y seguiría tratándola como a un trapo, pero era genial.  
  
- Bueno, creo que ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Gracias por su explicación señorita Eld- Dyr.- dijo el profesor volviendo a su desagradable tono de voz.- Ahora practicaremos la maldición, si es que alguno de ustedes consigue recordar cómo tenía que hacerla.-Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer diez tacitas de porcelana alineadas sobre su mesa- Quiero que por turnos lancen la maldición cada uno a una de estas tazas. Si consiguen romperlas, será que han realizado bien la maldición, aunque no creo que unos inútiles semejantes consigan siquiera sacar el rayo de sus varitas. Aunque algunos tal vez sí.- terminó mirando a Malfoy. Éste sonrió.  
  
Un temblor incontenible se había apoderado de la chica. Ahora se lamentaba de haber cogido DCAO y de haber hecho caso a Dumbledore.  
  
Snape les hizo ponerse en fila y ella se colocó la última detrás de Draco y Harry. Fueron lanzando la maldición por turno, pero no conseguían nada. Sólo Draco y Harry consiguieron que de su varita salieran sendos rayos, el de Malfoy más débil, que sólo agrietó su taza, el de Harry más consistente, que partió la taza por la mitad suavemente. Llegó el turno de la chica.  
  
No estaba muy segura y sentía cómo le sudaban las manos.  
  
- ¡Contrólate!- pensó.  
  
- ¿A qué está esperando?- ladró Severus.  
  
- Profesor, yo... no creo que...  
  
- ¿Sí?- Disfrutaba muchísimo al verla temblar.  
  
- Es que...  
  
- ¿Tiene miedo?- preguntó con voz burlona.  
  
- No es eso...  
  
- Tiene miedo.- afirmó.  
  
- ¡No!  
  
- Entoces demuéstrelo. ¿O es que acaso piensa que no es suficientemente difícil para sus habilidades? ¿Por qué no prueba lanzándomela a mí?  
  
Ella negó muerta de miedo con la cabeza.  
  
- Le diré lo que haremos. Yo crearé un escudo a mi alrededor y usted me lanza la maldición. Aunque no creo que consiga nada, pues es usted una auténtica inepta.  
  
- Por favor, no...- musitó.  
  
- No pienso hacerle ningún favor, así que vamos.- Creó una esfera protectora de color plateado a su alrededor. Ella levantó la varita y con mano temblorosa le apuntó. Pero volvió a bajarla, provocando el enojo del profesor.  
  
- ¡A QUÉ ESTÁ ESPERANDO, ESTÚPIDA!- bramó.  
  
Ella volvió a levantar la varita y le apuntó, pero su mano ahora la sujetaba firmemente.  
  
- ¡Crucio!- dijo con voz segura. Un compacto rayo de luz roja como la sangre salió de su varita, pero ella, en el último momento, movió el brazo, haciendo que apuntara hacia la tacita, que estaba detrás de Severus, en un lado de la mesa. El rayo de la maldición atravesó la esfera protectora, y sin rozar al profesor por unos milímetros, chocó contra la tacita, haciendo que esta estallara en mil pedazos con gran violencia.  
  
Severus no podía dejar de mirar a la chica. Si no hubiera movido la varita en el último momento, la maldición le habría impactado de lleno, pues había notado que su esfera protectora no había opuesto ninguna resistencia al paso del rayo devastador.  
  
Beatriz estaba inmóvil, con los brazos desmayados a lo largo de su cuerpo, su mano aún sujetando la varita, y sin poder apartar la vista de la taza hecha añicos. Una lágrima se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla, mientras que sus ojos expresaban una tristeza infinita. Severus sintió una punzada en su estómago al ver la mirada de la chica. Ya la había visto antes, pero nunca en alguien tan joven. Era la mirada de quien lo ha perdido todo, a quien ya no le queda nada para seguir luchando, para seguir adelante. Era la mirada de aquellos que lo han visto todo y que desean la muerte para librarse del sufrimiento de este mundo .  
  
- Señorita Eld-Dyr...- llamó Severus suavemente. Ella le miró a los ojos y, dándose media vuelta, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase.  
  
En ese momento se oyó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar.  
  
- La clase ha terminado, pueden irse.- Dijo el profesor sentándose cansadamente en el sillón.  
  
**************  
  
La joven corrió y corrió, y sus pasos la llevaron fuera del castillo, hasta la orilla más alejada del lago. Allí cayó de rodillas y se echó a llorar, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Se recostó en la fina hierba y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.  
  
**************  
  
Severus estaba sentado en su despacho, corrigiendo los trabajos de Pociones de los de 3º. El reloj de pared dio las campanadas. Las 19:00. la joven debía estar a punto de llegar para cumplir con su castigo. Pasaron 10 minutos, y el profesor comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. A las 19:30 salió del despacho y caminó por las mazmorras en dirección a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. Ésta era una sección de pared fría, lisa y húmeda, sin nada que denotase que detrás había algo. Dijo la contraseña – Basiliscus – y la pared desapareció, dejando un hueco oscuro en el que Severus se internó. Apartó un tapiz y llegó a la sala común. Vio a Pansy y a Millicent sentadas en una de las mesas haciendo sus tareas, a unos de segundo sentados en un sofá discutiendo sobre encantamientos y a Draco, Crabbe y Goyle molestando a unos de primero. Todos callaron al verle.  
  
- Busco a la señorita Eld-Dyr. ¿Alguno de ustedes la ha visto?- inquirió con voz desagradable.  
  
- No, profesor, desde que salió muerta de miedo de clase no la hemos vuelto a ver.- contestó Malfoy.  
  
Se volvió hacia las dos chicas- ¿No está en su habitación?  
  
- No, ni siquiera ha venido a la sala común.- contestó una Pansy con cara de circunstancias.  
  
- Cuando la vean, díganle que vaya inmediatamente a mi despacho.- Ordenó con cara de mala leche y se fue.  
  
Más tarde se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione, y después de preguntarles de mala manera, les ordenó lo mismo.  
  
**************  
  
Cuando Beatriz despertó ya había anochecido y las estrellas titilaban alegremente en el cielo. Oyó al reloj del colegio dar la hora, la 1 de la madrugada. Se arrebujó en su capa sintiendo el frío de la noche, cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Una vez en su sala común, subió a su habitación. Se puso el pijama, y el chasquido de sus dedos despertó a Pansy, que se dio perezosamente la vuelta en la cama.  
  
- ¿Beatriz?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- Algo mas de la 1.Vuélvete a dormir, que es muy tarde.- Pero Pansy se sentó en la cama.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado?  
  
- Por ahí.  
  
- El profesor Snape vino esta tarde preguntando por ti.  
  
-¡Mierda, el castigo!  
  
- Tampoco fuiste a cenar.- Beatriz negó con la cabeza.-Creo que entonces mes estarás agradecida de por vida.- Y abriendo el primer cajón de su mesilla, sacó un paquete.  
  
- ¿Y esto?  
  
- Son mis provisiones. Mi madre sabe lo inquieta que soy y que no puedo estar sin comer porque lo gasto todo, así que todos los meses me manda un paquete lleno de cosas para picar y otras cosas.- Abrió el paquete y sacó una oblea.- Mira, se hace así.- y cogiendo la varita apuntó con ella la oblea.- ¡Comitum crecerum!- La oblea creció y al instante la joven tenía entre sus manos un humeante plato de sopa.  
  
- ¡Gracias!- Y se quedaron comiendo y charlando hasta que cayeron rendidas.  
  
**************  
  
Eran las 2:00 horas y el profesor Snape daba vueltas en su habitación. La joven no había ido a su despacho en toda la tarde y tampoco había ido a cenar. Nunca reconocería que estaba preocupado, pero aún no había podido irse a la cama. ¿Qué hacer?  
  
- Sólo espero que no se le haya ocurrido hacer nada grave.- pensó recordando su mirada. Era tan triste y melancólica... Pero esa chica tenía carácter, un carácter forjado en medio de un gran sufrimiento, creía adivinar.- Bueno, no aguanto más, a ver si ha vuelto a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Y dicho y hecho. Salió de su habitación y caminó por las mazmorras hasta llegar a la sala común. Una vez allí, encendió una de las lámparas. En la sala común no había nadie, y de los pasillos que llevaban a las habitaciones de los alumnos no llegaba ningún ruido.  
  
Intentó entrar en el pasillo de las chicas, pero algo se lo impidió. Puso su mano encima y lo golpeó.  
  
- ¡Un escudo anti-personas!- Exclamó- Pero si está en el pasillo de las chicas, es un escudo anti-hombres. Muy listas... Esto es magia oscura muy avanzada, además con una alarma, muy interesante, me encantaría saber quien ha puesto esto aquí... Además, parece que solo se activa por las noches... Puedo intentar quitarlo, pero si no lo consigo a la primera, se oirá un chillido que despertará a todo el colegio... Mejor lo dejo como está y vuelvo mañana, por que si no lo consigo... ¿cómo explico yo qué hacia intentando entrar en las habitaciones de unas alumnas, aunque sean de mi casa?- Y con una cínica sonrisa, volvió a su habitación.  
  
**************  
  
Al día siguiente, las clases pasaron tranquilamente, y a las 18:45 Beatriz bajaba por las escaleras del vestíbulo para ir al despacho de Snape cuando una voz la llamó.  
  
- ¡Señorita Eld-Dyr!  
  
- ¿Sí, profesor Dumbledore?  
  
-¿Va al despacho del profesor Snape?  
  
- Sí, estoy castigada con él a las 19:00 horas.  
  
- El profesor Snape no está, ha tenido que marcharse por unos días, así que me pidió que le dijera que su castigo queda suspendido hasta que él vuelva.- La joven puso una gran cara de alegría. -----------------------------  
  
Hola!! La historia que cuenta Beatriz en clase de DCAO es una adaptación libre de dos libros que están genial: Dóneval y el segundo se llama Fávila. Ahora mismo no me acuerdo del nombre del autor, pero si queréis saberlo, os lo pongo en el capítulo 8. Ahora a seguir leyendo, que hoy os subo otro capi!!! 


	7. ¿Quién eres? Revelaciones

Capítulo 7. ¿Quién eres? Revelaciones.  
  
Cuando los tres Gryffindors se enteraron de que su amiga quedaba libre del castigo hasta que Snape volviera, dieron saltos de alegría. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que esa libertad incluía la primera salida a Hogsmeade dos días después ( pues estaban a jueves) aquello fue tremendo.  
  
La reunión del grupo de DA también fue maravillosa. Cuando llegaron al aula el viernes por la tarde, se encontraron con que la mitad del colegio se había apuntado. La clase la daba Dumbledore sustituyendo a Snape. Los dividieron por cursos y se pusieron a ver que nivel tenía cada uno. Los tres Gryffindors y la joven eran los de mayor nivel, y a nadie le sorprendió cuando Harry y ella hicieron un duelo y quedaron empatados. Todos salieron muy contentos, comentando animadamente los hechizos utilizados mientras bajaban al Gran Comedor para la cena.  
  
Pero antes de entrar, en el vestíbulo, se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherins de séptimo año. Éstos les insultaron y les atacaron cuando sólo quedaban ellos y tres Ravenclaws, que al ver lo que ocurría, entraron a pedir ayuda. Pero entre Harry y Beatriz consiguieron pararles los pies. Sin embargo, en ese momento llegaron Malfoy y sus gorilas, que atacaron a Beatriz por la espalda. Ésta los sintió llegar y consiguió apartarse a tiempo. Totalmente enfurecida y fuera de control, se encaró con Malfoy.  
  
- Ya te dije en una ocasión que no me gusta que la gente me ataque por la espalda.  
  
Malfoy sonrió burlón.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, ponerte a llorar?- Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.  
  
Pronto, todos pudieron ver cómo los ojos de la chica cambiaban de color y se volvían rojo sangre. Los alumnos que se habían congregado en el vestíbulo al ver la pelea retrocedieron asustados. De repente, Malfoy se echó las manos al cuello, como si le faltara el aire. Se fue poniendo cada vez más rojo, mientras intentaba respirar y hacía aspavientos con los brazos al no conseguirlo e irse quedando sin aire.  
  
- ¿Ves, Malfoy, lo que pasa por ser tan bocazas? Te estás ahogando sin remedio. Te aviso una cosa, cuantos más intentos hagas por respirar, antes te quedarás sin aire.- dijo con una extraña voz aflautada, sin ninguna inflexión en el tono de voz. Parecía que realmente estaba disfrutando de ello.  
  
-¡BEATRIZ, DÉJALO YA!- Bramó Dumbledore desde la puerta del comedor  
  
Al oír al director, ella salió de repente de la especie de trance en el que estaba sumida y miró sorprendida a Malfoy, que ahora respiraba a grandes bocanadas, pero dándose cuenta de que, extrañamente, tenía el aire que necesitaba y que la sensación de ahogo había desaparecido de repente. Miró a la joven asombrado. Ésta, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se desmayó.  
  
Despertó el Sábado en su habitación, y tras disculparse con Malfoy y este hacerla la pelota, por la cuenta que le traía, subió al Gran Comedor a desayunar, donde se encontró con los tres Gryffindor. Constataron que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, así que encararon el Sábado con gran satisfacción. Pasaron el día en Hogsmeade, enseñándole todos los lugares interesantes: Honeydunkes, Las Tres Escobas...  
  
Por la tarde volvieron al castillo, y después de cenar se fueron agotados a la cama, no sin que antes Dumbledore anunciara que se haría un baile de disfraces el día de Halloween. La única condición que puso en el tema de los disfraces es que las personas tenían que ser totalmente irreconocibles. Comentaron de qué se podría vestir cada uno y se fueron a dormir.  
  
**************  
  
Esa misma noche, un grupo de mortífagos se encontraban reunidos en una gran sala excavada en la roca, formando un semicírculo delante de su señor, sentado en un sitial de piedra, con una serpiente a su lado.  
  
- Adelántate.- Ordenó señalando a uno de los mortífagos. Éste lo hizo, situándose en el centro.- Todo este tiempo la hemos estado buscando y resulta que estaba en Hogwarts. ¡En Hogwarts, con Dumbledore, bajo la tutela de ese maldito loco! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?- rugió.  
  
Los hombres se miraban unos a otros aterrorizados bajo sus máscaras.  
  
- Sois un atajo de imbéciles. Os habéis dejado engañar por una niña, una cría de 16 años, ¡por Merlín! Se supone que sois unos mortífagos bien entrenados, no un atajo de burros estúpidos.- siguió despotricando el señor oscuro.- Pero tú...- dijo refiriéndose al mortífago que tenía delante.- Tú... eres el peor de todos.  
  
- Mi señor, yo...  
  
- Tú... –dijo bajando peligrosamente la voz.- Tú..., todo este tiempo la has tenido bajo tus narices, tú, en tu propia casa, en Slytherin, y no has sido capaz de darte cuenta...  
  
- No sabía que era ella, yo...- dijo el encapuchado, cayendo de rodillas.  
  
-¡Dejadnos solos!- ordenó Voldemort. El resto de mortífagos obedecieron.- Severus, parece que nunca te enteras de nada, a este paso voy a terminar pensando que eres un traidor. – Dijo fulminándole con la mirada, muy enfadado.- Si no fuera por todos los servicios que me has prestado...  
  
- Mi señor, no volveré a fallaros...  
  
- Eso espero, por que si no, morirás. Te encargo que la vigiles, no me falles esta vez. Pero como dicen que la letra con sangre entra, y tú me has decepcionado mucho...- levantó la varita- ¡Crucio!  
  
Severus sintió un intenso dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole casi perder el sentido. Nunca había visto al Señor Oscuro tan cabreado. Desde luego, este era el peor crucio que recibía en su vida. Sin saber por qué, se puso a pensar en la clase de DCAO que había dado días antes, y en las palabras de la joven. De pronto, sintió como si alguien se colase suavemente en su cuerpo y en su mente, y el dolor se atenuó. Voldemort siguió torturándolo salvajemente durante otra hora, hasta que el hombre no pudo aguantar más y se desmayó.  
  
**************  
  
Lejos de allí, en el colegio, en Hogwarts, Beatriz se despertó sobresaltada, temblando incontrolablemente, con un dolor inmenso en todo el cuerpo. Se puso de pié como pudo, y controlando las ganas de devolver, fue al baño, devolviendo la cena en uno de los retretes. Tiró de la cadena y se enjuagó la boca en uno de los lavabos, y con el agua se fue un hilillo de sangre. Al incorporarse para mirarse en el espejo, un tremendo mareo la hizo agarrarse al lavabo, pero no pudo evitar desmayarse, cayendo al frío suelo de piedra.  
  
**************  
  
En la otra punta del castillo, Harry se despertó con la cicatriz ardiendo. Había vuelto a soñar con Voldemort, pero esta vez éste estaba torturando a su profesor de Pociones y se encontraba especialmente furioso. Luchó entre ir en ese mismo instante a ver a Dumbledore o contárselo por la mañana después del desayuno. Al final ganó la última opción, ya que pensó que Dumbledore no podría hacer nada por ayudar a Snape, y Voldemort aún no le había descubierto.  
  
**************  
  
La mañana siguiente, Pansy fue la primera en despertarse. Miró hacia la ventana y se extrañó al ver la cama de Beatriz deshecha y revuelta, pero aún se extrañó más al ver unas sospechosas manchas rojas por toda la cama. Despertó a Millicent y, mientras ésta se levantaba, fue al baño. Al entrar, no pudo evitar un grito de terror al ver a Beatriz tirada en el suelo boca abajo, cerca de los lavabos, con todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes, moratones y magulladuras, y pequeños charcos de sangre a su alrededor y en su camisón blanco. Al oír el grito, Millicent entró en el cuarto de baño y se llevó las manos a la boca al ver lo ocurrido. Entre las dos le dieron la vuelta a la joven y trataron de reanimarla, pero no lo conseguían.  
  
- Voy a pedir ayuda.- Dijo Millicent, y salió corriendo escaleras a bajo.  
  
Beatriz despertó al notar que alguien intentaba hacerla tragar un líquido caliente con un sabor asqueroso. Abrió lentamente los ojos, molesta por la claridad de la sala, y se encontró tirada en el suelo de piedra de los lavabos, recostada sobre Malfoy, que intentaba hacerla tragar el líquido de un botecito negro que tenía entre sus manos. Intentó apartarse, pero no pudo moverse y un gemido de dolor salió de entre sus labios. Todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar.  
  
- Estate quieta y no te muevas.- dijo Draco.- Si quieres ponerte mejor, tienes que tomarte esto.- Ella le miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Una vez que se lo hubo tomado, una especie de calor se extendió por sus músculos, atenuando su dolor.- ¿Mejor?- preguntó el joven. Ella volvió a asentir y con su ayuda se incorporó, aunque no pudo mantenerse en pie y tuvo que apoyarse sobre él para no caerse.- ¿qué ha ocurrido, Beatriz?  
  
- Me caí en un arbusto de espinos.  
  
- Y yo soy un Gryffindor. Sabes que eso no es verdad.  
  
- ¿Qué sabrás tú?  
  
- Sé reconocer los efectos de un cruciatus cuando los veo, y lo tuyo es horrible, es una auténtica salvajada. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?  
  
- Nadie.  
  
- Él ha estado aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó con cara de odio  
  
- No seas neurótico, aquí no ha habido nadie.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Entonces nada.  
  
Draco se paró y la miró a los ojos. -¿Estás con él?  
  
- No.- La joven hubiera jurado que le oyó suspirar de alivio.  
  
- ¿Y tú?  
  
- Será mejor que te lleve hasta la cama.- Y cojeando la llevó hasta allí y la obligó a acostarse. Beatriz notó que alguien había cambiado las sábanas y vio a Pansy y a Millicent en la puerta. Éstas se acercaron, pero Draco les dijo que la dejaran descansar. Cuando los tres iban a salir por la puerta, la joven les llamó.  
  
- Chicos  
  
-¿Sí?- respondieron.  
  
- Por favor, no se lo digáis a nadie.- Los tres asintieron y salieron, dejándola dormir.  
  
Horas más tarde, se despertó con hambre. Al ver que sus piernas la sostenían un poco, se duchó y se aplicó una pomada cicatrizante que sacó de su baúl por todo el cuerpo, teniendo especial cuidado en la zona de las heridas. Se miró en el espejo y vio complacida que en la cara a penas tenía marcas, así que se aplicó un suave maquillaje, se vistió y subió al vestíbulo. Allí vio a Neville, que hablaba con otra chica de Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood.  
  
- Hola.- Les saludó.-Perdonad, pero, ¿no habréis visto por casualidad a Harry, Ron y Hermione?- Neville negó con la cabeza, pero Luna, sin embargo, dijo.  
  
- Creo que les oí decir que iban a nadar al lago. Con lo frío que debe estar...- Beatriz les agradeció la información y salió al exterior. Caminó por la orilla del lago hasta que los vio. Habían dejado su ropa en la orilla y chapoteaban graciosamente en el agua. La llamaron y la animaron a entrar, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la orilla. Hermione salió del agua y se sentó junto a ella.  
  
- ¿No te bañas?- preguntó, cogiendo su capa y envolviéndose en ella.  
  
- No me apetece. Tiene que estar helada.  
  
- Pues se está mejor dentro que fuera.  
  
- Eso lo dices tú.-Ambas rieron  
  
Vieron venir a los chicos y Beatriz cogió sus capas y se las alargó, pero en vez de cogerlas, la cogieron a ella, mientras Hermione le lanzaba un hechizo que transformó su ropa en un traje de baño. No pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de dolor cuando la cogieron en brazos, y ambos la soltaron sorprendidos al ver su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y moretones.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó Harry  
  
- No es nada, no os preocupéis.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no nos preocupemos? Eres nuestra amiga. Seguro que han sido esos Slytherin, cuando los coja...- Explotó Ron, poniéndose por la furia tan colorado como su pelo.  
  
- Ron, cálmate, no han sido ellos. En serio, chicos.- les dijo al ver que la miraban nada convencidos.- Esta mañana la profesora Sprout me pidió que le ayudara con unas plantas, y sin querer me he acercado demasiado a las zarzas venenosas, que estaban bastante agresivas esta mañana, y me han hecho esto. Pero estoy bien, de verdad.  
  
Al final consiguieron que se metiera en el agua, y pasaron toda la tarde jugando, eso sí, cuidando de no lastimarla. Lo mejor fue cuando el calamar gigante se unió a sus juegos, permitiéndoles que se deslizaran por sus tentáculos como si fueran toboganes.  
  
Cuando Beatriz volvía a su sala común para irse a dormir, cansada después de tanto alboroto, se encontró por el camino a Pansy.  
  
-Hola.  
  
- Hola, ¿vas a la sala común?- Beatriz asintió.  
  
Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Pansy no pudo más y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- Mejor, muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana. Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió?  
  
- Pues que me levanté y te encontré tirada en el cuarto de baño, sangrando y llena de moratones. Entre Millicent y yo intentamos reanimarte, pero no lo conseguimos, así que Mil bajó a buscar ayuda y se encontró con Draco, que era el último que quedaba en la sala común. Él subió como una bala y, al verte, nos echó del baño y cerró la puerta, pidiéndonos que esperáramos fuera. Pero... ¿qué ocurrió para que estés así?  
  
- Pues no lo sé, es la primera vez que me pasa. Sólo recuerdo que me desperté, fui al baño y... hasta esta mañana.- Era mentira, sí lo recordaba y sí sabía lo que había ocurrido. Pansy la miraba alucinada.  
  
Llegaron a la sala común y se encontraron a Draco. Pansy subió a su habitación y Malfoy ya iba a seguir el mismo camino que sus compañeros cuando Beatriz le llamó.  
  
- Draco...-él se volvió. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre de pila.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Muchas gracias- Él la sonrió.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches.  
  
**************  
  
Severus se encontraba en su habitación, vestido de mortífago y lleno de polvo. Acababa de llegar y estaba agotado. Cómo odiaba las misiones a las que Dumbledore le mandaba. Cómo odiaba el tener que seguir aguantando a todos los mortífagos. Decidió darse una ducha para relajarse.  
  
Al salir, se puso una toalla en la cintura y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en el baño. Con cuidado, examinó poco a poco su cuerpo. ¿Cómo era posible? Voldemort lo había torturado durante más de una hora y él no tenía marcas en el cuerpo. –Es imposible.- Pensó. Y, sin embargo, cierto. Recordó la sensación de que alguien se había metido en su cuerpo y en su mente mientras era torturado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién o qué le había ayudado? Pensando que nunca lo descubriría, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormido.  
  
**************  
  
Al día siguiente, dieron las clases con normalidad. Incluso Snape se había acordado de renovarle su castigo. Allí iba ahora, caminando por las mazmorras en dirección al despacho del profesor. Una vez allí, llamó a la puerta.  
  
-¡Adelante!  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró.  
  
- Vaya, pero si es la señorita Eld-Dyr, por fin se digna a aparecer para cumplir con su castigo.  
  
Ella no dijo nada, sólo le miró serenamente.  
  
- Tendrá que limpiar el despacho. Comience por esa estantería.  
  
- ¿Ése es todo el castigo?  
  
- Déjeme terminar. Sin varita.- dijo con los ojos centelleantes y una cruel sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
- Está bien.- contestó. Y levantando las manos, hizo que una luz blanca saliera de ellas. La luz se concentró en la estantería, subiendo estante por estante, y luego se extendió por todas las paredes, cubriéndolas, hasta llenar todo el despacho. Luego, desde las cuatro esquinas, cuatro rayos blancos salieron y convergieron en la muchacha y desapareciendo. Todo había quedado limpio y reluciente. Ella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.- Ya está.  
  
Él se acercó a ella.- Cuando dije sin varita, me refería a sin magia, al modo muggle.  
  
- Debería haber especificado, profesor, no pretenderá que me convierta en un clon de la profesora Trelawney.- Dijo con voz inocente. Él la miró, no muy seguro de cómo tratarla. Decidió ignorar el comentario.  
  
- Voy a por unos ingredientes, quédese aquí y no se mueva.- Dijo, y salió por una puerta lateral.  
  
La joven se quedó parada unos momentos, mirando a su alrededor. Andó unos pasos y sintió cómo el dolor volvía a su cuerpo, ya que los efectos de la poción que se estaba tomando se le habían pasado. En un aparador vio una jarra con agua y unos vasos. Se acercó, sacó un botecito de entre su túnica y echó el líquido trasparente que contenía en uno de los vasos. Después añadió agua de la jarra. Cogió el vaso y...  
  
- ¿Pretende envenenarme?- Dijo Snape con voz fría, mientras la agarraba por la muñeca, haciendo que ella soltase el vaso, sorprendida, que cayó, estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Intentó zafarse de la mano del profesor, pero éste la empujó contra la pared con cara de odio, apretando aún más su muñeca y sujetándola con su cuerpo. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor por el golpe en la espalda y miró su muñeca. La manga de su túnica se había deslizado hasta más abajo del codo, dejando ver casi todo el brazo lleno de cortes y magulladuras a medio cicatrizar. Severus siguió la dirección de sus ojos y miró asombrado su brazo.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha....?- Miró su cara, en la que pudo apreciar algunos cortes bajo el suave maquillaje con el que ella trataba de ocultarlos. La apartó el pelo y pudo ver en su cuello más cortes y moratones. Entonces entendió. La miró a los ojos soltándola- ¿Tú? ¿Cómo?  
  
- No se olvide, profesor, que estamos en una escuela de magia. Todo es posible.- contestó ella, usando las mismas palabras que él usó una vez. Él la miró escrutadoramente.  
  
Ella le empujó separándole, y apartó la mirada, andando hasta la mesa de él. Él la cogió por el brazo dándola la vuelta, haciendo que ambos quedasen muy cerca, volviéndola a mirar a los ojos. Cada uno se quedó cautivado en la mirada del otro.  
  
Pronto, Beatriz sintió como si alguien se adentrara suavemente en su mente, e imágenes de su niñez pasaron ante sus ojos, estudiando delante de un caldero, llorando por los castigos injustos y crueles, su melancolía, su dolor, las torturas, Egipto, la muerte de su madre... Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y le echó de su cabeza. Se metió en la de él y vio a un joven Severus vestido de mortífago, apuntando con la varita a un joven caído en el suelo. Detrás de él otro mortífago, que le ordenó que lo matara y desapareció. Severus levantó la varita, pero la tristeza y el terror del chico hicieron que la volviera a bajar y le dijera que se fuera, siendo ése el momento en el que el profesor decidió traicionar a Voldemort. El joven salió corriendo. Torturas del señor oscuro, la muerte de sus padres, su decisión de ser un espía, las misiones de Dumbledore...  
  
Él la expulsó de su mente y la miró con odio. Ella supo que él jamás la perdonaría el haber indagado en su mente y haber visto lo que nunca había mostrado a nadie. El sufrimiento, la maldad, la esclavitud, la tristeza en la que se había convertido su vida..  
  
- ¡Vete!- ladró señalándole la puerta muy enojado.  
  
- No.- dijo ella serena.  
  
Él la agarró de los brazos y la zarandeó, totalmente fuera de sí.- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!.- Ella se soltó dolorida, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dio un guantazo. Él se calmó como por ensalmo, mirándola asombrado, pasando una mano por su cara, por la zona donde ella le había pegado.  
  
- No me iré. Tú y yo somos iguales, ambos huimos de lo mismo. ¿Por qué te crees que me busca Voldemort? Porque soy lo mismo que tú. Una traidora.- dijo sentándose en el sofá del despacho, al notar que las piernas no la sujetaban y que la acometía un nuevo mareo. Él la miró gravemente durante un momento y luego se acercó a un estante y sacó un botecito. Se lo dio a la joven.  
  
- Pocion cicatrizante.  
  
- Gracias.- Dijo ella bebiéndosela de un trago. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá.  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho.  
  
- Eso no me sirve.  
  
- Muy bien. Mi historia comienza con mis padres, ambos eran mortífagos. Mi padre era un hombre cruel y malvado que se casó con una pobre y estúpida mortífaga enamorada de él hasta la médula. Él no la amaba, pero deseaba ante todo un heredero que continuase su linaje. Y cuando digo heredero, me refiero a un chico. Pero como las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, mi madre se quedó embarazada y nací yo. ¡Una chica! Menuda decepción. Para colmo, mi madre tuvo problemas en el parto y no pudo volver a quedarse embarazada. Supongo que si no la mató en ese mismo instante es por que descubrió que yo era especial y muy poderosa. Podía hacer magia con las manos, sin necesidad de varita. Así que la dejó vivir para que me criara y él se dedicó a enseñarme todo sobre la magia oscura con vistas a que yo me convirtiese en alguien muy poderosa y una digna heredera. Nunca tuve su cariño, es más, sólo recibí su indiferencia y su crueldad. Crecí robusta y mala, como debe ser una buena bruja. Me volvió cruel, alguien sin sentimientos. Me mantuvo encerrada en una gran mansión, apartada del mundo, en la que nunca vi a nadie que no fueran él o mi madre. Incluso me escondió a sus "amigos". Nunca me relacioné con otros niños, nunca jugué, no sabía como era el campo más allá de lo que se divisaba desde mi ventana, tan sólo me dedicaba a aprender artes oscuras, cuantas más mejor. – suspiró.- ¿Le quería? Era mi padre. Me trataba así porque era bueno para mí, o al menos es lo que yo pensaba por aquel entonces. Pero una noche, hace dos años, me enteré de quién era él, un mortífago, al servicio de quien estaba y para qué me había estado enseñando todo. Esa misma noche, Voldemort mató a mi padre. Mi madre huyó llevándome con ella y nos escondimos. Primero estuvimos en Egipto, luego en España. Allí descubrí que en el mundo había algo más que las cuatro paredes de la mansión. Conocí gente diferente, gente buena, que me hicieron cambiar. Pero él nos encontró a principios del verano pasado y mató a mi madre. Ese día juré venganza. Conseguí escapar y Dumbledore me encontró. Me inscribió en el colegio y me ayudó. Le debo la vida.  
  
Severus se quedó en silencio, mirándola a los ojos. Como ella había dicho, sus vidas habían sido parecidas. La misma tristeza, crueldad, abandono...  
  
- Pero... ¿por qué evitaste que Voldemort...?  
  
- Digamos que no fue por nada en especial. Con lo furioso que estaba, te habría matado. A mí no me afecta tanto.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
  
- ¡Magia!- contestó ella con una sonrisa.  
  
Él la miró, no podía dejar de hacerlo, la veía sonreír recostada en el sofá. Sí que era alguien especial. Muy especial. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él la siguió  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho.  
  
- No me has contestado.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Él la miró severamente.- Está bien. No puedo dejar que siga haciendo daño a la gente, y menos a los que me importan.- Al ver la mirada entre extrañada y asustada de Severus, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.- Me tengo que ir, es muy tarde. Adiós.- Dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando lo más rápidamente que le permitían sus doloridas articulaciones. Severus se quedó en la puerta de su despacho, viéndola alejarse, sin poder quitar de su mente las últimas palabras de la chica, que se repetían incesantemente en su cabeza como una cantinela: "los que me importan, los que me importan, los que me importan..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, ¿qué tal? Espero que os siga gustando!!! Ya sabéis, reclamaciones, tomatazos, alabanzas... todo a los reviews!!!  
  
Por cierto, ahora toca contestarlos!! Ahí van:  
  
Khye: Hola!! Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Bueno... aquí tienes un avance de qué es lo que puede pasar, fíjate en lo que dice ella, en que él la trata "bien" (mejor que a otros... ejem). Ya se ha revelado quién es ella, pero no del todo. Y te dejo con la intriga, wapetona!!!  
  
Narua_Black: Buenas!!!! Me alegro de tus reviews, eres ya la incondicional del fic, Muchas gracias!!!! Bueno, te resolveré una duda: no la van a cambiar de casa. Si la cambian se me fastidia lo que tengo pensado para el fic, ejemnavidadesejem, ( me doy de tortas, se me ha escapado!!!! ;)) El resto?? A seguir leyendo el fic!!! ;)  
  
Clau de Snape: ¿¿¿LA hija de quién??? JE, je, je, wapa, si te lo digo te fastidio la historia. Bueno, como has podido ver en este capi, se desvela una parte muy importante de la historia, pero... Piensa en las palabras: "hace dos años, me enteré de quién era él, un mortífago, al servicio de quien estaba y para qué me había estado enseñando todo. Esa misma noche, Voldemort mató a mi padre." ¿A qué se referirá ella? Por cierto, suelo actualizar de lunes a jueves, al menos una o dos veces por semana. Hoy por ejemplo he subido dos capis, espero subir el 8 el jueves o así.  
  
Annie: ¿Qué decir? Pues que me encanta que te guste la historia. Como verás, de momento (y digo de momento) Sev no se ha vengado, lo que no quiere decir que no lo haga más adelante... Otra vez se me ha escapado!!! Pero la venganza no podrá llegar a su fin, los gemelos tendrán algo que ver en ello... No cuento más!!!  
  
Bueno, bexitos a tod@s los que leéis el fic, me dejéis o no reviews!!! 


	8. Ataque en Hogsmeade

Capítulo 8. Ataque en Hogsmeade.  
  
- ¿De qué os vais a disfrazar?- preguntó Ron. Ése había sido el tema de conversación de todo el colegio durante las dos últimas semanas.  
  
Ambas chicas se miraron.- No esperaréis que os lo digamos, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, ni se nos había pasado por la cabeza.- contestó Harry con tono irónico. Los cuatro rieron.  
  
- ¿Y vosotros?  
  
- Ya tenemos los disfraces, nos los prestan los gemelos.  
  
- ¿Los gemelos? Miedo me dais.- aseveró Hermione.  
  
Se oyó el golpeteo de una cuchara contra una copa de cristal. Levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores. Dumbledore se encontraba de pie, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, el resto de profesores, que le miraban más o menos contentos.  
  
- Queridos alumnos- comenzó.- Como ya os comenté, el sábado de la semana que viene se celebrará el baile de Halloween, al que podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto en adelante.- Se oyó un murmullo de descontento por parte de los alumnos de cursos inferiores.- Por supuesto, los alumnos más pequeños que sean invitados por alumnos más mayores también podrán asistir. Ahora bien, como dije, hay dos condiciones. La primera es que vayáis disfrazados de forma que no se os reconozca. La segunda es que tenéis que ir en parejas.- El murmullo creció de volumen.- Para hacerlo más fácil, pondremos esta Bolsita en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Es un invento de los gemelos Wealey, que por cierto, tienen su tienda en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Os aconsejo ir a verla, a mí me encantó el chicle...  
  
- ¡Albus!  
  
- Eh, bien, sí, Minerva, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, la Bolsita.- dijo sacando una bolsa de terciopelo color vino de debajo de la mesa.- Para que no pase lo de otros años, los gemelos han inventado esto, la Bolsita de las Parejas. Aquellos que no tengan pareja para el baile, tendrán que echar un trozo de pergamino con su nombre y su apellido en la bolsa. El sábado por la tarde, en las muñecas de aquellos que lo hayan hecho, aparecerá una pulsera con un número, que será el mismo que el de la persona que la bolsa considere idónea para cada uno. La pulsera es personal e intransferible, so pena de sufrir un horrible encantamiento, así que ni se os ocurra cambiároslas. Conociendo a los gemelos, yo no me atrevería a hacerlo.- terminó con una sonrisa.- Ah, por cierto, los profesores también entrarán en el sorteo, todos sin excepción- dijo mirando a Severus, que en ese momento tenía cara de estar rezando para que eso no ocurriera.  
  
Algunos profesores palmoteaban contentos, como Flitwick, otros le miraban serios, como McGonagall. Pero Severus le miraba con cara de odio.  
  
- Vamos, Severus, no seas así, ya verás que divertido.- Le dijo Dumbledore risueño.  
  
- Sí, divertidísimo.- respondió con sarcasmo.-¿Y si nos pone con algún alumno?  
  
- Puedes aprovechar y pasártelo bien, en el buen sentido.- A Severus la idea de "pasárselo bien" no le hizo mucha gracia. Aún así, a instancias de Dumbledore, que podía ser realmente persuasivo cuando se lo proponía, echó su nombre en la Bolsita.  
  
Al terminar la comida, el director se levantó y salió al vestíbulo, donde conjuró una mesita sobre la que puso la Bolsita.  
  
- ¿A quién se lo vais a pedir?- preguntó Luna, acercándose a los cuatro amigos.  
  
- No lo sé.- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.  
  
- Creo que echaré mi nombre en la bolsa.- contestó Harry  
  
Hermione y Beatriz se miraron.  
  
- Nosotras también.  
  
Partieron un pergamino en cuatro partes y escribieron sus nombres. Al salir del Gran Comedor echaron sus nombres en la Bolsita. Esto animó a muchos alumnos que se mostraban indecisos, y pronto medio colegio había echado sus nombres.  
  
El día siguiente, sábado, volvieron a Hogsmeade, a realizar las últimas compras para el baile. Al bajar de las carrozas que les habían llevado al pueblo, vieron que Severus también bajaba de una de ellas.  
  
- ¿Qué hace Snape aquí?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Es verdad, nunca ha venido a Hogsmeade con los alumnos- apoyó Hermione.  
  
- Miradle la cara, parece... ¿preocupado?- dijo Harry.  
  
Beatriz se le quedó mirando. Si el profesor estaba preocupado (y era evidente que lo estaba), es que algo muy gordo se estaba cociendo.  
  
- Chicos, creo que deberíamos andar con cuidado.- dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry  
  
- No lo sé, pero hay algo que no me gusta.- Era cierto. Desde que habían salido de las lindes del colegio, había sentido algo raro en el ambiente, como una pesadez y una opresión que se habían ido acentuando conforme se habían ido acercando al pueblo.  
  
A pesar de ello, dieron una vuelta, fueron a la tienda de los gemelos, que les recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y más tarde a las Tres Escobas. Saludaron a la señora Rosmerta y pidieron cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Snape nos ha estado siguiendo?- preguntó Harry en voz baja al verle entrar y sentarse en una mesa cercana a la suya.  
  
- Sí, ha estado todo el rato detrás nuestro.- contestó Ron.- Éste no trama nada bueno.  
  
- Vamos, Ron, no seas así. Siempre pensando igual.  
  
- Entonces dime, ¿por qué nos ha estado siguiendo? Sabes que odia a Harry  
  
- Y tú sabes que le salvó la vida en primero.  
  
- Hermione, eres insoportable.  
  
- ¿Yo? Mira quien fue a hablar...  
  
- Chicos, callaos ya.- Dijo Beatriz levantando la voz.  
  
No estaba segura de si Severus les había oído, pero después de lo que se le escapó en su despacho... Era idiota, y se habría dado de golpes contra la pared. Sólo rezaba para que el profesor no se hubiera fijado en que ella había dicho que le importaba. Se lo había estado negando durante mucho tiempo, pero era cierto. Él había empezado a importarla, por eso había utilizado sus poderes, magia muy antigua, para atenuar el cruciatus de Voldemort y recibirlo ella. Se maldijo mentalmente por sentirse así. Idiota... sabía que el amor la volvería débil, y el ser débil era lo único que no debía permitirse en su lucha contra él.  
  
La tarde pasó sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando salieron del bar, vieron que la mayoría de los carruajes ya habían partido y de que sólo quedaban ellos, tres alumnos de Huffelpuff y el profesor, que no les había quitado la vista de encima.  
  
De pronto, Severus se llevó la mano al brazo y Harry se llevó las manos a la cicatriz, cayéndo al suelo.  
  
- ¡Harry!- gritó Hermione agachándose a ayudarle. Unos rayos amarillos llegaron de su espalda e impactaron en los dos carruajes que quedaban destrozándolos. Se volvieron y vieron venir hacia ellos a unos diez o doce mortífagos. Harry, más recuperado, se levantó, mirando a Snape. Beatriz fue la primera que reaccionó. Le lanzó un hechizo a Severus que le dejó incosciente.  
  
- ¡Manteneos juntos! – Les gritó a los de Huffelpuff, que empezaban a correr en distintas direcciones. Miró a su alrededor buscando una salida.- La Casa de los Gritos. Si conseguimos llegar allí...  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes...?  
  
- No es el momento.- Corrieron hacia la casa, pero tres mortífagos se aparecieron delante suya.  
  
- Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar.- dijo uno de ellos, bajito y rechoncho  
  
- Peter.- Dijo ella con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.  
  
- Rata traidora...- dijo Harry mirándole con odio.  
  
- El señor os aguarda.- Dijo el hombre obviando el comentario del chico.- Y si van con vos Potter y compañía, creo que se alegrará mucho.- Continuó con voz melosa y con un trato de deferencia hacia la chica.  
  
-Aún no es el momento.- contestó ella.- Ya llegará el día en que...  
  
- Así que era cierto.- Bufó Hermione de repente, enfureciéndose a medida que hablaba.- Tú, tú... yo lo sabía y no dije nada... pensé que tú... y ahora nos has vendido, no eres más que una maldita...  
  
Beatriz levantó la varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione. -¡Silentio!- gritó.- Creí que eras más lista. No juzgues antes de conocerlo todo.  
  
- ¿Vendréis por las buenas?  
  
- Me temo que no. Sabes que nunca iré de buena gana, antes muerta.  
  
- Pues tendrá que ser por las malas.- La joven asintió.  
  
Colagusano levantó la varita, pero ella fue más rápida, y con un solo hechizo dejó a los tres mortífagos fuera de combate. El resto se acercó corriendo, pero ellos se refugiaron en la Casa de los Gritos.  
  
- ¡Ron, Hermione, llevaos a los de Huffelpuff al colegio!- gritó Harry.  
  
- ¿Y vosotros?- preguntó Ron, que aún no se creía lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Harry y yo los contendremos, luego iremos detrás de vosotros.- contestó Beatriz con voz segura.  
  
Los dos chicos se fueron con los de Huffelpuff, mientras Beatriz y Harry devolvían los hechizos que les lanzaban los mortífagos.  
  
Al ver que no conseguían nada, pues les superaban en número, intentaron pasar por la trampilla, pero un hechizo que entró por un hueco de la ventana derrumbó el techo. Estaban atrapados.  
  
- ¿No puedes hacer nada?  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- A algo parecido a lo del Callejón Diagon.  
  
- ¿Me reconocisteis?  
  
- Sí, pero fue Hermione la primera en darse cuenta.  
  
- Aquí no puedo. El Callejón Diagon estaba protegido por infinidad de hechizos, pero aquí uno como el que usé allí... sería devastador, podría arrasar el pueblo.- Se quedó pensativa.- Sin embargo...  
  
Se arrodilló en el suelo, en el centro de la habitación, fuera del alcance de las maldiciones que lanzaban los mortífagos. Juntó las manos delante de su pecho, como si estuviera rezando, y se concentró. Empezó a musitar:  
  
- Fuerzas de la noche, reyes de la oscuridad...  
  
Harry notó como le ardía la cicatriz, cada vez con mayor intensidad a medida que ella pronunciaba el hechizo. La miró preocupado, recordando como se había puesto Hermione.  
  
En el exterior se oyeron gritos. Harry miró por una rendija de la puerta y lo que vio le espantó. Los mortífagos habían tirado sus varitas y se retorcían gimiendo en el suelo, como si algo malo les afectara.  
  
Severus se empezó a mover. Pronto tomó conciencia de dónde estaba y recordó lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó de un salto, pero el espectáculo era sobrecogedor. Vio como la mayoría de los mortífagos se desaparecían, pero aquellos cuya resistencia era más débil, sufrían en el suelo. Se acercó a uno de ellos y entonces supo qué era lo que les pasaba. Alguien estaba invocando a las fuerzas oscuras mediante un hechizo de magia negra. Alguien muy poderoso, ya que era magia antigua. Se encendió una luz en su cerebro.- ¡Beatriz!- Vio a Harry en la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos y se dirigió hacia allí. Cuando llegó, aparecieron Dumbledore y algunos aurores, que se encargaron de los mortífagos que quedaban.  
  
El director se acercó a los chicos.  
  
- ¿Estáis bien?- Preguntó. Ambos asintieron. Les miró con ojos risueños.- Buen trabajo.- Con un movimiento de varita apartó las piedras que cubrían el pasadizo.- Volved al colegio por aquí, es más seguro. Iros cada uno a vuestra sala común y no habléis con nadie, allí encontraréis la cena. Esperad allí, quiero hablar con vosotros.  
  
Así lo hicieron, a pesar de las insistentes preguntas de todo el colegio. Una hora después, Severus llegó a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Dónde está la señorita Eld-Dyr?- preguntó con voz desagradable.  
  
- Está en su habitación.- contestó Millicent.  
  
- Suba a buscarla.- ordenó.  
  
Cuando bajó, Severus le dijo que Dumbledore quería verla en su despacho. La acompañó hasta allí, sin poder dejar de mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, y entró con ella. La joven se sentó en una silla y él permaneció de pie detrás. Dumbledore estaba sentado en su silla.  
  
- Verás,- comenzó,- nos gustaría que nos contaras qué ocurrió exactamente.- ella así lo hizo, explicando los puntos que no estaban claros.  
  
- ¿Por qué usaste la magia negra?- inquirió el director mirándola severamente a través de sus gafas.  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.  
  
- Estábamos atrapados y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Lo hice inconscientemente. Después de todo... no es fácil cambiar algunas costumbres.  
  
- Pero... ¿qué hechizo usaste?  
  
- El que volvía sus miedos y maldad contra ellos mismos.- Dumbledore cambió de tema.  
  
- ¿Por qué desmayaste al profesor Snape?- preguntó el director, mientras Severus le lanzaba una mirada nada agradable. Ella le miró, pero se apresuró a contestar.  
  
- Si no le hubiera desmayado, tendría que haber tomado partido y todo se hubiera descubierto. Así, tenía una coartada, podría decir que uno de los rayos que impactaron en los carruajes le dio de refilón, dejándole inconsciente.  
  
Además era inteligente. Observó su perfil, la suave curva de su nariz, los sensuales labios, su cuello... Se imaginó acariciándolo... Severus se sentía raro, se sentía... ¿vulnerable? No, no podía ser. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, como si adivinase todos sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a mirar por la ventana.  
  
- Bueno, eso es todo lo que queríamos saber. Si necesitamos algo más, te llamaré.- Ella asintió con la cabeza. – Es muy tarde. Severus, acompáñala hasta su sala común. -Éste le miró sorprendido por la petición y vio que el director le miraba sonriente, pero accedió.  
  
**************  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor, los tres amigos hablaban de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
- Oye, Hermione, creo que deberías decirnos qué es eso que tú sabes pero que te has callado todo este tiempo.- dijo Ron.  
  
Ella les miró no muy segura de si debía hacerlo.  
  
- Vamos, Hermione, debemos saber qué es lo que pasa. Además, me pareció muy raro que Colagusano conociese a Beatriz.  
  
- Está bien.- dijo con un suspiro.- Como sabéis, Beatriz es alguien muy poderoso, ya que puede hacer magia con las manos. Se le dan muy bien las artes oscuras y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas. De echo, creo que sabría hacer cualquier maleficio que quisiera, y si no, acordaos de la clase del cruciatus de DCAO. Además está en Slytherin.  
  
- Sí, pero no veo a dónde quieres llegar. Nos ha salvado la vida en dos ocasiones, es la única Slytherin que se lleva bien con todo el mundo y a la que odia toda su casa. Además, ¿no eras tú la que decía que era fantástica?- contestó ron  
  
- Sí, pero eso fue antes de darme cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle. ¿Quién es ella? Su nombre no se encuentra entre las grandes familias de magos. Cuando la conocimos, en la tienda de Madame Malkin dijo que su túnica estaba encargada a nombre de Liria Nolight.  
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Si estaba huyendo de Voldemort, era normal que usase un nombre falso.- aseveró Harry  
  
-Sí, el problema es cuando usa su nombre "verdadero": Beatriz Eld-Dyr.- Ambos la miraron con cara de no entender nada. Ella suspiró.- Dadle la vuelta a su apellido.  
  
Poco a poco cayeron en la cuenta, y fue como si alguien les hubiera echado un jarro de agua fría, como si se les acabase el aire. Harry fue el que habló:  
  
- Beatriz Ryddle.-musitó  
  
**************  
  
Severus se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en la cama, aún vestido. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Cuando le había preguntado a Dumbledore sobre sus padres, éste le había respondido que ella era la única que debía decírselo cuando llegara el momento.  
  
- ¿Qué me ocurre?- Pensó.- ¿Qué es lo que siento? No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, esto cada vez es peor. Es lista, inteligente, atractiva... Muy atractiva... ¿Por qué diablos me atrae tanto? Es sólo una cría...- Recordó el cuerpo que se intuía bajo la túnica de la chica, un cuerpo dsarrollado y bien formado.- No, no lo es, ya es toda una mujer...- Cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía una punzada en el corazón y se sentía alegre, vivo, como no se había sentido desde... desde que se enamoró (o creyó enamorarse) de Lily Evans, luego Lily Potter, la madre de Harry Potter.- ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Es posible que sea... amor? Porque esto es mucho peor que lo de Lily, es mucho más fuerte, casi no lo puedo controlar...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Bueno, bueno, aquí acaba este capítulo. Lamento que sea tan cortito, pero no daba para más.  
  
He de deciros que me hizo muchísima ilusión el ver tantos reviews. Lo mejor fue al leerlos, ¡¡¡me puse como un tomate, igual de colorada!!! Muchas gracias, chicas, sois geniales ( aunque no creo que el fic sea para tanto...) Ahora creo que es mi deber resolver algunas dudas en general y dejar de ser tan mala. A ver, a ver... Mmm, sí. La primera, como no, estriba en ¿quién diablos es el padre de Beatriz? Pues veréis, tenemos varias pistas. La primera es el título del fic. La segunda, tal y como Harry, Ron y Hermione han descubierto, es su apellido. Luego tenemos su pasado, sus recuerdos, en especial aquel que dice que su padre era un humo verde que tomaba forma humana... Me diréis que le confesó a Severus que su padre era un mortífago... Sí, tenéis razón, pero, ¿realmente creéis que si su padre hubiera sido otro, se lo habría dicho? ¿a Severus? ¿Sabiendo que lleva la marca oscura? Me gustaría que os fijarais en una frase en especial: ", me enteré de quién era él y para qué me había estado enseñando todo. Esa misma noche, Voldemort mató a mi padre." Creo que de esta forma se puede entender mejor por dónde van los tiros. ¿Habla de algo real o en sentido figurado? Creo que deberéis esperar un par de capítulos para que Beatriz os lo cuente y se descubra todo. Ya os adelanto que Dumbledore sí que lo sabe todo. Aún así, os vuelvo a repetir que en este fic nadie es tan bueno o tan malo como lo parece...  
  
Ahora, a contestar reviews!!!  
  
Narua_Black: Pues creo que vas a seguir un poquito más con la duda de quién es el padre si has leído lo de arriba. Pero sólo un par de capítulos más... Soy mala, lo siento!!! Así que toca seguir leyendo.  
  
Barbi_Black: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste la historia y de que hayas decidido dejarme un review, ¡me encantan! Muchas gracias por tus alabanzas, vais a hacer que me ponga aún más colorada, voy a terminar pareciéndome a Ron cuando se azora!!  
  
Aliance: ¡Bienvenida! Me alegro mucho de que te encante. ¿Que quieres que Sev y Beatriz se líen? Bueno, creo que eso es lo que queremos todas. Je, je, qué mala soy. No te preocupes, que en el siguiente capi hay una sorpresa, los gemelos tienen algo que ver, una broma podría salir mal y... ¡que no cuento más! A leer el capítulo siguiente.  
  
Amsp14: Bueno, niña, ¡no sabes cuanto te quiero! ¡Te adoro! ¡Tres reviews seguidos! Creo que te voy a colocar en un altar. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, ya verás lo que tongo preparado en el siguiente capítulo...como ya le he dicho a Aliance, pasa algo entre Sev y Beatriz... Algo que no debiera haber pasado y que hará que las cosas cambien... Por cierto, Voldemort no tenía hermanos, así que ya sabes de quién es hija, ¿no? He leído tu fic y ¡¡es genial!! Por Merlín, me encanta!! Ya te he dejado un review.  
  
Clau de Snape: Vale, lo siento, ya se que soy muuuuy mala, pero es que si os decía desde el principio de quién es hija... Pues se me fastidiaba el invento. Lo que sí te digo es que ibas bien encaminada desde el principio, y que quizá en mi afán por despistaros un poquito, se me fue la mano, pero creo que ya lo he arreglado más arriba. ¿Para qué la estaban preparando? Eso tendrá que esperar más tiempo, pero ya te avanzo que no es nada bueno. ¿Cómo hizo para recibir el crucio en su propio cuerpo? Utilizó magia antigua. Ella, al igual que Harry, puede sentir cuando Voldy está más cabreado de lo normal, así que se enteró de lo que pasaba. Como siente algo muy fuerte por Sev (más de lo que quiere reconocer), no podía dejar que le hicieran daño, así que fue una especie de posesión de su cuerpo, pero sin que él perdiera la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como ya he dicho antes, en el siguiente capi pasa algo entre los dos, algo bastante fuerte. Entre Bea y Draco no hay nada en especial, Ella le odiaba por ser cómo y quién era, pero ahora, después de ayudarla, le cae bien. Él la admira y la respeta, ya que le ha puesto en su sitio y sabe que contra ella no puede. Nada más. Bueno, creo que ya está todo contestado, así que... a seguir leyendo!!!  
  
Samara_Snape: ¡¡Bienvenida y gracias!! Me alegro de que te guste. ¿De quién es hija? Todas me hacéis la misma pregunta, pero creo que lo aclaré más arriba. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.  
  
Bueno, un saludo a tod@s aquellos que leéis el fic, me dejéis o no reviews.  
  
Luna_Kitty_Lovegood,  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana 


	9. Halloween Algo que no debería haber pasa...

Capítulo 9. Halloween. Algo que no debería haber pasado.  
  
La semana transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque se podría destacar la desazón con la que la vivieron los tres Gryffindor. No habían podido olvidar lo que ocurría y su comportamiento les delataba. No era que hubiesen dejado de hablar con Beatriz, pero tenían más cautela con ella. La joven no entendía nada de la actitud de sus amigos.  
  
Aún así, ayudaron a Hagrid con las calabazas y la decoración del castillo. Rápidamente llegó el Sábado. A las 16:00 las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones a prepararse, puesto que el baile empezaba a las 20:00.  
  
Beatriz estaba sentada en su cama. Al ver que Millicent y Pansy se habían atrincherado en el baño, decidió vestirse y maquillarse en la habitación. Conjuró un tocador en una de las paredes y se arregló. Sacó de su baúl un vestido precioso de gasa y seda bordado, en color beige y una capa del mismo color. La capa era la misma que llevaba el día en que conoció a Harry, Ron y Hermione en el Callejón Diagon. Se puso el vestido y sacó unas joyas que también se puso. Cuando Millicent y Pansy salieron del baño, vestidas de vampiresa y de india respectivamente, se quedaron asombradas. La joven estaba bellísima y desprendía una luz que no habían notado hasta entonces.  
  
- Tu vestido de princesa es espectacular.- Comentó Millicent.  
  
- Vosotras también vais muy guapas.- respondió.  
  
- Son las 19:45, vamos bajando o llegaremos tarde.- dijo Pansy.  
  
Las tres cogieron los antifaces, y cuando iban a salir por la puerta para bajar a la sala común, una neblina envolvió las muñecas de Beatriz y Millicent. Al disiparse, pudieron ver que en sus muñecas habían aparecido unas pulseras a juego con sus trajes. Las miraron y observaron que tenían un número y un lugar.  
  
- ¡Qué lástima!- se lamentó Pansy- tendría que haber echado mi nombre pero como Draco me pidió ir con él al baile...  
  
- Ya, y tú no querías ir con él, ¿verdad?- la pinchó Millicent. Pansy le sacó la lengua y luego preguntó:  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué pone en vuestras pulseras?  
  
- En la mía el número 25 y el lugar es... ¿la sala común de Slytherin? ¿Me ha tocado con un Slytherin?  
  
- Bueno, eso no lo sabrás si no bajamos, ¿no?  
  
- Vamos abajo.- terció Beatriz.  
  
Así lo hicieron. En la sala común sólo quedaban dos chicos: Draco, vestido de Peter Pan y Crabbe, vestido de pitufo, que al verlas bajar se quedaron con la boca abierta. Crabbe puso cara de circunstancias y enseñó una pulsera con el número 25.  
  
Salieron por el tapiz, pero Beatriz se quedó rezagada, pues en ese momento no le apetecía salir, sintió que algo iba a suceder, no sabía si malo o bueno. Draco se dio cuenta.  
  
- ¿Vienes?  
  
- Sí, ahora voy, es que he olvidado una cosa en la habitación.  
  
- ¿Seguro?  
  
- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Id adelantándoos y ahora os alcanzo. Hala, vete con Pansy.  
  
Draco se dispuso a salir, pero se volvió en el último momento.  
  
- Beatriz.  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Estás preciosa.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Gracias.- Dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa. Draco salió.  
  
Ella miró su pulsera. Tenía el número 13 y ponía: Vestíbulo, al final de la escalera. ¿con quién la habría tocado?  
  
Se alisó el vestido y, tras coger aire, salió por el tapiz.  
  
**************  
  
En la torre de Gryffindor todo era una locura. Las chicas corrían y los chicos las esperaban. Poco a poco se fue vaciando y al final sólo quedaron Hermione y Ginny en las habitaciones de las chicas, que daban los últimos retoques a sus disfraces de Luna y de Hada, respectivamente. Sendas pulseras aparecieron en sus muñecas, la de Hermione tenía el número 9 y la de Ginny el 1.  
  
- ¿Con quién nos habrá tocado?- preguntó la última muy nerviosa.  
  
- Ni idea. ¿Para qué son los lugares?  
  
- Me lo explicó Fred, es el lugar en el que nos esperan nuestras "parejas ideales"- dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa.  
  
- Pues en ambas pone sala común de Gryffindor.- aseguró Hermione.  
  
Ginny las miró asombrada.  
  
- ¿Dos Gryffindor?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Bajamos y lo vemos?  
  
Ginny negó con la cabeza, entre asustada y nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Y esa valentía tan característica de los Gryffindor?- preguntó la mayor con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Ha desaparecido como por ensalmo.- Ambas rieron.  
  
- Bajemos.  
  
Salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala común, vieron que entre el caos de gente allí congregada, estaban Ron y Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué número tenéis?- preguntó Harry, muy guapo en su traje de pirata, al igual que Ron.  
  
- El 1 y el 9.- Contestó señalando primero a Ginny y luego a sí misma.  
  
Ambos chicos se sonrojaron violentamente.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Pues que yo tengo el 1.- Contestó Harry mirando a Ginny, que bajó la cabeza avergonzada, tan roja como su pelo.  
  
- Y yo el 9.- dijo Ron en un susurro. Todos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, más rojos que un tomate, pero pronto se echaron a reír a carcajadas, disipando de ese modo la tensión acumulada.  
  
- Bueno, señoritas, están ustedes hermosísimas. Si me hace el honor, mi bella hada...- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios y le ofreció el brazo a Ginny, que lo aceptó gentilmente. Lo mismo hizo Ron y las dos parejas salieron de la torre en dirección al Gran Comedor.  
  
**************  
  
Severus estaba parado al final de las escaleras del vestíbulo, esperando impaciente a su "pareja ideal". La verdad es que no estaba muy convencido de la eficacia del invento de los gemelos Weasley, aunque debía reconocer que siempre habían sido buenos en encantamientos y sus inventos habían dado mucho que hablar en el colegio, sobre todo las galletas de canario, una de las cuales había podido investigar. Aún así, no las tenía todas consigo.  
  
- ¿Quién será la "afortunada"?- pensaba.- Porque estar conmigo no es nada agradable. YO no soy agradable. Pobrecita, compadezco a la que tenga la desgracia de ser mi pareja, pues si se descubre quién es, va a ser objeto de todas las burlas del colegio. De todas formas... ¿ y a mí qué diablos me importa? Allá ella, que no hubiera echado su nombre en la bolsa. Además, seguro que es una estúpida que sale corriendo al verme... Si es que no le tenía que haber hecho caso a Albus. ¿Quién me manda a mí prestarme a estas estupideces? Si tan sólo fuera...- Sacudió la cabeza.- Ni de coña, no tendría esa suerte en la vida...  
  
El vestíbulo se encontraba lleno de parejas, vestidas con los disfraces más variopintos y con máscaras, caretas y antifaces. Severus se había disfrazado de príncipe. Bueno, decir que se "había disfrazado" es decirlo de manera suave. Más bien le habían obligado a disfrazarse los profesores, tras una fuerte discusión con Dumbledore, quien le había elegido el traje, un jubón, una camisa, unos pantalones bastante ajustados y una capa. También llevaba un sombrero con una larga pluma, un anillo y un medallón haciendo juego Lo único bueno que tenía era que era de colores oscuros, negro y verde, y llevaba un antifaz con flecos que le tapaba toda la cara. Los alumnos pasaban a su lado como si tal cosa y ninguno se había dado cuenta aún de quien era él. Es más, incluso había oído a un par de alumnas criticarle a media voz. Sonrió levemente. Con un poco de suerte, pasaría la velada sin que nadie se percatase de nada.  
  
Sonó una campanilla y poco a poco los murmullos que había en el vestíbulo se fueron apagando. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y las parejas comenzaron a pasar.  
  
Severus se impacientó.  
  
- Ya llega tarde, se va a enterar cuando llegue.  
  
Fue viendo pasar a las diferentes parejas, tratando de averiguar quién se escondía bajo el disfraz. Con algunos alumnos era muy fácil, con otros más difícil, pero no imposible. Paseó la vista a su alrededor, buscándola entre las parejas, pero no la encontró.  
  
En ese momento, alguien en el vano que daba acceso a la escalera de bajada a las mazmorras llamó la atención de los que quedaban en el vestíbulo. Se abrió un pasillo por el que ella avanzó, buscándole entre la gente. Él la vio avanzar suavemente, con el porte de una reina. Iba vestida de princesa, con un vaporoso vestido color beige, largo hasta los pies, con los hombros y los brazos al descubierto y con un generoso escote. Llevaba un collar con piedras verdes y una perla pendiendo de él. Así mismo, llevaba el pelo en un elegante moño bajo, dejando los hombros y el cuello libres, con diminutas perlas sujetas a él. Un antifaz impedía saber de quién se trataba.  
  
Todas las parejas que aún quedaban en el vestíbulo se habían quedado con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero pronto volvieron los murmullos y las indagaciones para saber quién era aquella bellísima desconocida.  
  
Se había quedado tan embobado mirándola que no se había dado cuenta de que ella había avanzado hasta él con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios. Creyó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pues se había puesto a latir aceleradamente.  
  
- ¿El número 13?- preguntó ella tranquilamente, aunque dándose cuenta de la conmoción que había causado en el hombre.  
  
- Ss..sí.- atinó a balbucir, enseñándole su pulsera. La sonrisa de la joven se acentuó.  
  
- Entonces creo que somos pareja.- él asintió y caballerosamente le ofreció su brazo, ya repuesto de la impresión.  
  
Ella le cogió suavemente del brazo y entraron en el Gran Comedor, causando sensación. Severus no podía evitar admirar sus hombros, su cuello, su cuerpo...  
  
El gran comedor estaba decorado de forma espectacular. Además, las mesas de las casas habían desaparecido dando paso a mesas para cuatro personas. Beatriz miró hacia donde estaba Dumbledore, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había podido esconder su larga barba blanca, y le vio sonreír abiertamente al verlos juntos. Severus la guió hasta una mesa en la que se sentaron solo ellos dos y se dispusieron a cenar.  
  
- Está preciosa esta noche, señorita Eld-Dyr.  
  
- Vaya, veo que me ha reconocido, profesor Snape. Usted también está muy bien.- si él había pretendido que se azorara con esa afirmación no lo había conseguido.  
  
- Veo que usted también me ha reconocido.- Ella asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- No ha sido difícil.  
  
- Me extraña, ya que nadie más lo ha hecho.- dijo él siendo un poquito desagradable. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  
- Creí que esta noche sería más agradable.  
  
- ¿Por qué debería serlo?  
  
- Es una celebración, se supone que uno ha de divertirse y pasárselo bien.  
  
- A mí no me gustan las celebraciones, no van con mi carácter.  
  
- Lástima. Y, si no es molestia... ¿podría decirme cuáles van con su carácter? Los velatorios, supongo.- dijo con intención de pincharle. Él le lanzó una gélida mirada.  
  
- No me provoque.  
  
- No lo haría si usted no entrara al trapo tan fácilmente.- dijo con una mirada divertida y una mueca burlona en los labios, esperando una explosión por parte de él. Sin embargo, él sólo rió quedamente.  
  
- Necesita bastante más que un tonto comentario para que entre al trapo.  
  
- ¿Quién es ahora el que provoca a quién?- Ambos mantuvieron su vista fija el uno en la del otro, hasta que de repente se echaron a reír.  
  
- Vaya, veo que a pesar de todo va a ser una cena interesante.  
  
- Eso creo, profesor.- Él tomó una decisión para evitar más tiranteces.  
  
- Vamos a hacer una cosa. Como vuelva a llamarme profesor le quitaré cien puntos a Slytherin.  
  
- ¿Sería capaz?  
  
- Ni lo dudes.- contestó con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.  
  
- Así que ahora nos tuteamos, ¿no?  
  
- Sí, pero sólo por esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó con una sonrisa  
  
- De acuerdo.- contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
Se quitaron los antifaces al aparecer la cena en la mesa. Comenzaron a conversar animadamente mientras cenaban, sin darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención de parte del Gran Comedor, de algunos profesores y de dos gemelos bastante traviesos, que tenían en sus caras una expresión igual a si les hubiera tocado el premio gordo de la lotería; y su conversación fue derivando inevitablemente hacia las artes oscuras. Pronto Severus se dio cuenta de que ella tenía un amplio conocimiento de ellas, casi comparable al suyo. Pero ella, con un poco de tacto, fue cambiando de tema y pronto descubrieron que les gustaban los mismos autores, los mismos libros, la misma música...  
  
Cuando terminaron de cenar, Dumbledore hizo desaparecer las mesas y conjuró un escenario, donde subió un grupo a tocar, dejando el Gran Comedor de sala de baile. A un lado, conjuró una larga mesa que se llenó de bebidas sin alcohol. La mayor parte de los alumnos se puso a bailar.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley cuchichearon un momento entre sí, con cara de conspiradores y se fueron acercando lentamente hacia donde estaban Severus y Beatriz. Éstos seguían conversando y no se enteraron de nada. Con una mirada cómplice, Fred echó en la copa que estaba al lado de Severus unos polvos de la alegría, una de sus últimas invenciones, mientras George les distraía hablando con Beatriz. Una vez terminada su pequeña venganza hacia Snape, se despidieron rápidamente y se alejaron.  
  
- ¿Tú crees que funcionará?- preguntó Fred a su hermano.  
  
- Creo que sí, los polvos son incoloros, inodoros e insípidos, así que no hay problema de que los detecte. Ya verás que divertido.  
  
- No serán nocivos, ¿no?  
  
- ¿Qué contenía la copa?  
  
- Zumo de piña.  
  
- No sé... hasta ahora sólo lo hemos probado con agua o con alcohol...- contestó con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
- Sí, mientras no lo mezcle con lo último todo va bien, recuerda que con alcohol los efectos son imprevisibles, no lo hemos estudiado aún.  
  
- Aquí no hay alcohol, así que no debemos preocuparnos, hermano.- terminó George con un guiño.  
  
Mientras tanto, Severus y Beatriz seguían hablando ajenos a lo que los gemelos habían hecho. Decidieron salir al exterior a tomar un poco el aire. Beatriz miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró su copa.  
  
- ¿Qué buscas?  
  
- Mi copa, juraría que la dejé por aquí, pero ahora no está.  
  
- Coge la mía, dijo él acercándosela.- ella se quedó sorprendida por su amabilidad. Él se dio cuenta y reaccionó a tiempo.- Pero luego me la devuelves.  
  
Ella soltó el aire teatralmente.- ¡Uff, qué susto!- él la miró interrogadoramente- Es que creí que estabas siendo amable.- Explicó con una mueca burlona.  
  
Él rió- Vamos.- Y cogiendo la copa, le ofreció el brazo y salieron al exterior. Una vez allí, fueron recorriendo los jardines. En uno de ellos, detrás de un seto, presenciaron algo que les dejó atónitos. Harry y Ginny se estaban besando dulcemente.  
  
- Vaya, veo que el señor Potter ha encontrado por fin alguien que le soporte.- Comentó Severus en voz baja, con una mueca de desprecio en los labios.  
  
- No seas malo.- contestó ella, tirando de él para alejarse de allí.- ¿Se puede saber por qué le odias tanto? No, déjalo, mejor no me contestes.  
  
Él la miró inquisitivamente. Llegaron hasta llegar a un claro en el que había una fuente de agua cristalina y unos bancos. Se sentaron allí y se pusieron a observar el cielo.  
  
- Es precioso.- Dijo Beatriz.  
  
- Sí, esta época del año es la mejor para observar las estrellas.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Cuando estuve en Egipto me sorprendió un montón su mitología. Creían que las estrellas eran las hijas de Nut, la diosa del cielo, que las alumbraba al atardecer y se las tragaba al amanecer. También creían que eran las almas de los muertos que esperaban la llegada de Ra, dios del Sol, para que les guiara en su camino al más allá.  
  
- Es cierto, es fascinante. ¿Sabías que cuando enterraban a sus muertos, hacían rituales mágicos para conseguirles una vida mejor? – Comentó dándole un sorbo a su copa mientras la joven asentía.  
  
Severus miró la copa con cara rara.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Pues que este zumo de piña está demasiado ácido.  
  
- Se supone que debe ser un poco ácido.  
  
-Pero no tanto.  
  
- ¿Qué sabrás tú?  
  
- ¿Quién es el profesor de Pociones?  
  
- Vale, está bien. Yo, personalmente, prefiero otro tipo de bebidas.  
  
- Yo también. – Y con un movimiento, Severus hizo que un licor se deslizara desde la punta de la varita hasta dentro de la copa. Se la llevó a los labios y saboreó.-Mmm... Mucho mejor.  
  
- ¿Puedo?- Preguntó Beatriz. Él la miró, no muy seguro.  
  
- Vamos, ¿cómo crees que soportaba las torturas de mi padre?- Él la miró.  
  
- Está bien, pero solo un sorbito.  
  
Ella así lo hizo. Severus de pronto sintió como si el calor de la noche aumentase, y se sintió sumamente atraído por la joven que tenía al lado. A ella le ocurrió lo mismo. Una gota del licor de la copa se deslizó por sus labios y por su cuello. Severus no pudo evitarlo y con un dedo, paró el avance de la gota, y fue subiendo el dedo por donde la gota se había deslizado, acariciando suavemente el cuello, el mentón y los labios de la chica, abrasándo su piel con cada roce.  
  
Ella no lo evitó. Cuando él apartó el dedo, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, y de pronto, como en un impulso, ambos acercaron sus labios y se besaron suavemente. Se separaron, pero ella no pudo evitar posar su cabeza en el pecho de él, que la rodeó con sus brazos. La levantó suavemente la cabeza y la volvió a besar.  
  
- Si supieras cuanto he deseado esto...- dijo él con un suspiro.  
  
- Yo también.- contestó ella.  
  
- Volvieron a besarse, y pronto el beso se volvió más intenso, uniendo sus lenguas en un baile ensayado durante años por la humanidad.  
  
Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, mientras el hombre la acariciaba y la besaba el cuello y los hombros. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, ni por qué sentían ese deseo y esa pasión, pero sí sabían que no podían parar.  
  
Se abrazaron un momento, que él aprovechó para musitarle en su oído:  
  
- Te deseo. – Ella se separó y le miró pícaramente.  
  
- ¿Me está haciendo una proposición indecente?- Él levantó una de sus cejas.  
  
- ¿Te molestaría?  
  
- En absoluto. Yo también te deseo.  
  
Él la cogió de la mano y se acercó a uno de los muros del castillo. Apoyó la mano en una de las piedras y ésta se transformó en una puerta, que él abrió, dejándola pasar primero galantemente. Recorrieron las mazmorras hasta llegar a la habitación de él, entrando y cerrando la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
- ¿Estás segura?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.  
  
- Completamente.- contestó ella. Pronto vió que la mirada tierna de Severus se transformaba en una de fuego y deseo.  
  
Volvieron a besarse, acariciándose, disfrutando con cada momento, con cada beso, con cada caricia. Se fueron quitando lentamente la ropa. Severus la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se amaron con locura, pasión y deseo, y donde la noche los envolvió con su cálido manto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno. Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las que queríais que Sev y Bea se liasen. De todas formas, he de advertiros que no es oro todo lo que reluce. Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. ¡¡Sois fantásticas!!  
  
Ahora, a contestar a los reviews:  
  
Amsp14: ¡Hola! Bueno, como habrás visto, tus deseos son órdenes. He de decirte que parece que me lees la mente. Ayer escribí la mayor parte del capítulo, y esta mañana me encuentro tu review pidiéndome lo que he escrito. ¡Parece magia! ;) Por cierto, me ha encantado tu nuevo capítulo, ¡sigue escribiendo!  
  
Narua_Black: Bueno, ya ves que la relación entre Sev y Bea va viento en popa, pero... fíjate en el título del capítulo. Algo no funcionará, y es que estos dos tortolitos están habituados a verlo todo negro, lo que hará... ¡¡uy, casi se me esacapa!! Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Clau de Snape: Bueno, por partes. A ver, aver... La historia de Bea es cierta en un 99%. Lo que pasa es que su padre no era mortífago, era... Pues ya sabéis quien era. Estaba siendo totalmente sincera cuando dijo que Sev le importaba, lo que pasa es que cuando dijo que "esa noche había descubierto quien era él y que Voldy había matado a su padre" hablaba en sentido figurado. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te enterases de lo mismo? Yo, fatal, como una fregona. Con relación al trío maravilla, no te preocupes, no la dejarán sola, pero pasarán unos días desconfiando hasta que una charla bastante seria les haga recapacitar. Más cositas...Bueno, sí, ya sabes que dumbledore es omnipresente y omnipotente, parece Dios, lo sabe todo y todo lo puede. He de decir que él tendrá algo que ver en que ellos acaben juntos o no.  
  
Samara_Snape: Aquuí está el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y lamento el haberos liado tanto con el padre de la chica. El problema es ¿qué pasará a partir de ahora? Algo ocurrirá...A seguir leyendo!!  
  
Barbi_Black: Bueno, aquí tienes el lío romántico entre los dos tortolitos. He de contestarte que vas bien por la primera opción, pero no del todo. Su padre no le procesó cariño paternal porque es totalmente incapaz de amar a nadie. Así que ella quiere pararle los pies. Ya verás, o, mejor dicho, leerás, ya... ;)  
  
Annie: Me alegro de que sigas fiel al fic, eso me hace actualizar mucho más rápido. No puedo creérlo. Cuatro capítulos en una semana!! Creo que esto debe constituir algún record, porque si no no me lo explico. ;)  
  
Bueno, un saludo a tod@s aquellos que leéis el fic, me dejéis o no reviews.  
  
Luna_Kitty_Lovegood,  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana 


	10. Heredera de la muerte

Capítulo 10. Heredera de la muerte  
  
El sol estaba extendiendo sus vivificantes rayos cuando Beatriz apartó poco a poco la bruma del sueño. Experimentó la sensación de estar flotando, con el cuerpo carente de peso. Era una sensación agradable, residuo de la apasionada noche. Abrió perezosamente los ojos, puso la mente en funcionamiento y empezó a examinar el entorno.  
  
Descubrió que estaba en la cama con Severus, totalmente desnuda y abrazada a él, con la cabeza apoyada en el fuerte pecho del hombre que la tenía abrazada contra sí por la cintura. Con cuidado, se separó de él y salió de la cama, mientras él se movía y se daba la vuelta.  
  
Se vistió lo más rápidamente que pudo, asustada por lo que había ocurrido, pero no pudo evitar observarle. Estaba tan guapo cuando dormía, tan dulce, tan vulnerable, con las facciones más suaves, con una expresión tan diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba despierto...  
  
No pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, cómo la había amado, la delicadeza y la ternura con que la había hecho suya... Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cómo podían haber terminado en la cama? ¿Realmente... realmente la amaba?  
  
Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa feliz. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de verde. En las paredes había grandes estanterías llenas de libros, una mesa con una silla, un armario, una rinconera con cajones y una mesilla de noche, todo de madera en colores oscuros.  
  
Como la mayoría de las mujeres, Beatriz sentía curiosidad por las habitaciones de los hombres solteros. Pensaba que sólo se podía conocer al sexo opuesto por el ambiente en que vivía. Algunos hombres, comentaban las mujeres, vivían como ratas y nunca cuidaban su higiene personal, creaban y conservaban extrañas formas de vida en sus cuarteos de baño y dentro de las neveras. Hacer las camas les resultaba tan extraño como poner la lavadora.  
  
Luego estaban los tipos excéntricos, residentes en entornos que sólo un experto en descontaminación podía amar. Polvo, restos de comida y restos de pasta dentífrica eran atacados con furia y eliminados enérgicamente. Todos los muebles, todos los objetos de decoración estaban colocados con precisión y nunca podían cambiar de sitio.  
  
La habitación de Severus ocupaba una posición intermedia. Limpia y ordenada, mostraba una despreocupación masculina capaz de atraer a las mujeres. Daba una sensación de sencilla comodidad, contraria a la atmósfera vanidosa y afectada de un decorador de interiores.  
  
En el suelo de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, divisó la copa que Severus había dejado abandonada antes de cogerla en brazos. Se acercó y la levantó, e iba a dejarla encima de la mesa cuando un extraño olor llegó a su nariz. Acercó la copa y olió el contenido. Dos gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.  
  
- ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil?- pensó- un simple filtro amoroso. Y yo creyendo que él... Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no puede engañar a otra? ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta?  
  
Reparó en un montón de pergaminos a un lado de la mesa listos para ser utilizados. Rasgó uno por la mitad y garabateó furiosamente en él. Luego lo colocó en la mesilla de noche y le puso la copa encima.  
  
Cogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Se encaminó hacia la sala común de Slytherin, subió a su habitación y se acostó llorando.  
  
Severus se despertó al oír la puerta de su habitación. Se incorporó en la cama y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y la buscó con la mirada, al ver que estaba solo en la cama. Entonces reparó en que el ruido que le había despertado debía ser porque ella se había ido. Un poco nervioso, se levantó, pues no sabía que era lo que la joven podría pensar de él a la luz del día, pero completamente feliz por lo ocurrido.  
  
Sus ojos se toparon con la copa situada sobre la mesilla de noche. Al fijarse mejor, reparó en que había una nota debajo de ella, y reconoció la caligrafía de Beatriz. La cogió:  
  
¿Un filtro? No creí que el profesor de Pociones tuviera que  
recurrir a algo tan burdo. Esperaba algo más... oscuro.  
Eld-Dyr.  
  
Agarró bruscamente la copa y la olió. Era cierto lo que decía la nota, era un filtro amoroso, pero había un problema: él no había hecho ni había puesto el filtro. ¿Quién entonces?  
  
- La primera mujer a la que amo después de tanto tiempo y alguien lo fastidia. Porque sí, la amo, LA AMO.-gritó a las paredes.  
  
En un arranque de furia, cogió la lámpara de la mesilla y la estrelló contra la pared.  
  
-¡Mierda!- masculló al ver la lámpara destrozada en el suelo.- Como pille al culpable...- Se levantó, se puso unos pantalones negros y cogiendo la copa, pasó a su despacho saliendo primero de su habitación a una especie de sala de estar y luego por una puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones.  
  
Estuvo toda la mañana analizando el contenido de la copa por medio de distintos métodos, y el resultado le hizo enfurecer aún más.  
  
- Zumo de piña... Whisky... y polvos de la alegría. El zumo de piña y los polvos no deberían haber tenido más efecto que el de ponernos contentos, "alegres" pero unidos al alcohol del whisky, reaccionaron convirtiéndose en un filtro amoroso. Como pille al sfersf que se atrevió a echar esto en mi copa, juro que lo mato, ¡LO MATO!  
  
Pronto la razón y la fría lógica se abrieron paso en su cabeza a través de todos sus sentimientos. Y entonces se preocupó. Se había acostado con una menor, una de sus alumnas. Eso podría traerle muchísimos problemas, tantos que le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza el mero hecho de recordarlos. Pero a pesar de todo, sabía perfectamente que no había sido sólo por el filtro. Éste sólo le había obligado a mostrar sus sentimientos, esos que con tanto cuidado había estado guardando y ocultando dentro de sí mismo durante toda su vida. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de habérselo estado negando durante tanto tiempo, él también necesitaba el cariño, la ternura, el amor que sólo otra persona podía darle. Se sorprendió al notar que le dolía el corazón, ese músculo que nunca creyó que pudiera volver a latir por nadie, y que ahora le recordaba su presencia, como un amigo al que creyó haber visto partir para siempre y que de pronto ha regresado, molesto con él, pero a su lado a pesar de todo.  
  
Aún así... ¿qué pensaría ella? ¿Qué creería de él? ¿Estaría ella... estaría ella enamorada de él?  
  
Pero no podía arriesgarse. No podía volver a permitir que sus sentimientos salieran de esa manera. El amor le volvería débil, y no podía permitírselo. Voldemort se daría cuenta y ese sería el final de todo. Se prometió a sí mismo no hacer nada. Dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Ella seguramente creería que él había puesto el filtro. Bien, decidió dejar que lo siguiera creyendo.  
  
Recordó la noche anterior. Su joven cuerpo, su respiración, sus silencios, sus miradas cargadas de... ¿amor? ¿pasión?  
  
Sonrió levemente, con tristeza y dolor, mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla, enmarcando sus duras facciones. Se sorprendió al notar la cálida humedad, y levantando una mano, se tocó la mejilla. Sí, en efecto. Era la primera lágrima que derramaba en años, prácticamente desde que era pequeño.  
  
- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me ha hecho esta chica? ¿Qué tiene para ser tan especial? ¿Por qué me provoca tantas cosas?  
  
No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le tratara con cariño y delicadeza. Es más, siempre había tratado de alejar a la gente de su lado por miedo a que pudieran ver más allá de su forma de ser tan desagradable.  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin, los alumnos aprovechaban el domingo para terminar sus tareas mientras hablaban del baile de la noche anterior. El centro de la conversación eran, como no, las parejas formadas y, sobre todo, la representada por Severus Snape y Beatriz Eld-Dyr.  
  
Beatriz se encontraba sola en su habitación. No había querido hablar con nadie y sentía que si alguien más se asomaba por la puerta para preguntarle o hacerle algún comentario sobre el baile, sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza.  
  
Para evitar males mayores, cogió su capa y salió de la sala sala común, por los pasillos hasta el exterior, arrancando miradas y comentarios burlones a su paso. No había ido a desayunar, y tampoco fue a comer ni a cenar. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en lo que ocurría. En lo que sentía, a pesar de que Severus la había...  
  
Se sentía traicionada y humillada, usada y ... sucia. Él se había querido vengar de ella y lamentablemente lo había conseguido. Y ella se había dejado engañar como una idiota. Había llegado a creer por un momento que la amaba, pero la copa la había traído de golpe de vuelta a la cruda realidad, haciéndole ver que él simplemente había jugado con ella. Le había demostrado quien era el más fuerte.  
  
- Juro que me vengaré, aunque para ello tenga que ser expulsada del colegio.  
  
Los días pasaron. Pasó el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, que se saldó con una victoria de los leones por 230 – 50. Pasaron las clases, los primeros exámenes y llegó Diciembre, y con él las primeras nieves.  
  
La situación entre Severus y Beatriz era cada vez peor. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente cada vez que ambos se cruzaban o estaban en la misma habitación. Él no se atrevía a hablar con ella, había decidido ignorarla por bien de los dos, y ella estaba demasiado herida y era demasiado orgullosa. Las cosas empeoraron cuando él siguió como antes y ella comenzó a responderle, a hacer que se enfadase, a reventarle las clases, a hacer todo lo posible para que el resto de profesores y de prefectos le quitaran puntos a Slytherin.  
  
Incluso Draco se preocupó, pero después de unas respuestas cortantes por parte de ella se abstuvo de volver a comentar nada.  
  
Su casa volvió a ponerse en su contra, se volvió huraña, dejó de estar con la gente, se apartó de nuevo y se encerró otra vez en sí misma.  
  
Los tres Gryffindor no pudieron dejar de notar este repentino cambio y se preocuparon. Decidieron que tendrían que hablar con ella.  
  
Una tarde, días antes de las vacaciones de navidad, al verla caminar sola por un pasillo la cogieron entre los tres y literalmente la arrastraron dentro de una clase que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía.  
  
- ¡¿Qué queréis?!- Inquirió de una forma quizás demasiado brusca.  
  
Los tres leones se quedaron atónitos. Ella al ver quienes eran y sus caras de asombro, suspiró y se relajó.  
  
- Perdonad, lo siento, creí que erais otras personas. ¿Qué queréis?- Preguntó ya más calmada.  
  
- Pues verás, queríamos hablar contigo.  
  
- Vosotros diréis.  
  
- Nos gustaría que nos contaras cosas sobre ti.- En ese momento ella se puso en guardia.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Bueno, somos tus amigos y queremos conocerte mejor.  
  
- Ya me conocéis.  
  
- Sí, pero no sabemos nada de tu vida, ni donde vives, quien eres, de donde eres...  
  
- ¿Es tan importante?  
  
- Sí.- Ella se levantó bruscamente de la silla donde se había sentado y se acercó a la ventana, dándoles la espalda.  
  
- No creo que os gustara saberlo.  
  
Harry se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
- Yo creo que sí, Beatriz Ryddle.  
  
Ella no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a través de la ventana. Su voz tampoco denotó ninguna inflexión en su tono cuando volvió a hablar pasados unos momentos.  
  
- ¿Cuándo lo supisteis?  
  
- Hermione ató cabos después de lo de Hogsmeade.- Contestó Harry.- Eres alguien muy poderoso, ya que puedes hacer magia con las manos. Se te dan muy bien las artes oscuras y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellas. Además estás en Slytherin. El día de la pelea con Malfoy, los ojos se te pusieron de color rojo sangre, igualitos a los de Voldemort. Y, finalmente, tu apellido.- enumeró contando con los dedos  
  
- Sí, algún día tenía que suceder, alguien tenía que darse cuenta.- Dijo volviéndose con un suspiro.- Muy lista.- Comentó dirigiéndose a Hermione con una triste sonrisa.  
  
- Entonces... ¿es cierto que tú... que tu eres...? – preguntó Ron sin atreverse a terminar la frase.  
  
- Sí, yo soy la hija de Voldemort.  
  
Los tres la miraron entre asombrados y asustados. Harry sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Ella les miró expectante, esperando su reacción.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo?- inquirió Harry.  
  
- Bueno, son cosas que suceden entre un hombre y una mujer.- Contestó con una fría sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Cómo alguien pudo enamorarse de él?- Preguntó Hermione asombrada.  
  
- Creo que será mejor que os cuente mi historia.- Así lo hizo, sin guardarse nada, mientras los rostros de los jóvenes mostraban que su asombro iba en aumento. Cuando terminó, un profundo silencio reinó en el aula.  
  
- Qué historia más triste.- comentó Ron en voz baja.  
  
- ¿Y cómo...?- empezó Harry, pero sin atreverse a continuar, arrepintiéndose enseguida de haber hablado.  
  
- ¿Cómo podéis saber si es cierto lo que os he contado?  
  
Harry abrió la boca, alucinado de que ella hubiera adivinado lo que él quería preguntar.  
  
- Bien, la verdad es que no podéis saberlo. Tendréis que confiar en mí. Ya sé que no es tarea fácil, sobre todo teniendo los antecedentes familiares que tengo, pero, por si os sirve de consuelo, Dumbledore lo sabe todo, no olvidéis que fue él quien me ayudó.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo pudo alguien enamorarse de él?- preguntó Ron.  
  
- Es muy fácil. Él siempre ha sido un hombre muy persuasivo cuando ha querido. Tened en cuenta que se casó con mi madre antes de que sucediera lo tuyo.- Contestó refiriéndose a Harry con una mirada de tristeza en los ojos.- Era un hombre bastante atractivo y la engañó con palabras bonitas. Le compró cosas, le prometió amor eterno, juró poner el mundo a sus pies... Y ella le creyó. No creo que supiera como era él hasta después de casados.  
  
- ¿Para qué te estaba entrenando?- Preguntó de repente Hermione, haciendo caer a los dos chicos en la cuenta de la importancia de la pregunta.  
  
Ella suspiró.- Veréis, al descubrir que era tan poderosa, decidió que sería su sucesora. Tiene la intención, como seguramente sabréis, de dominar el mundo, y quería que yo gobernara junto a él y después de él. Sus poderes y los míos juntos... Nadie hubiera tenido la más mínima oportunidad en contra nuestra. Habría sido el final, el bando oscuro habría vencido. Por eso me busca con tanto ahínco. Si consigue dar conmigo, podría obligarme a actuar en su beneficio. Pero lo que él no se imagina es que su hija tiene otros planes, y que no le importa morir con tal de que él no consiga sus propósitos.  
  
- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?  
  
- Pensad un momento. ¿Cuál hubiera sido vuestra reacción si alguien se os acerca y os dice: "hola, no me conocéis de nada pero soy la hija de Voldemort. No os asustéis, que yo no soy como él. Quiero ser vuestra amiga"?  
  
- No, si la verdad es que dicho así suena un poco fuerte.  
  
- ¿Me perdonaréis por no habéroslo dicho?  
  
- Bueno, contando con que nos has salvado la vida un par de veces, eres nuestra amiga, tienes por padre al más malo de todos los malos y que te busca para sabe Merlín qué... creo que por mi parte sí.- Contestó Harry con una sonrisa. Ella le abrazó.  
  
- Siento mucho lo de tus padres.- Le susurró al oído con voz dulce.  
  
- Gracias.- Musitó él.  
  
Ron y Hermione también se levantaron y se unieron rápidamente al abrazo, haciendo que se desequilibraran y cayeran al suelo con gran estrépito. Se rieron a carcajadas mientras intentaban incorporarse, pero Ron y Harry atacaron con una guerra de cosquillas.  
  
Continuaron charlando, y Beatriz se enteró de que Hermione y Ron eran pareja, al igual que Harry y Ginny.  
  
La semana pasó y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, exceptuando la tensión entre Beatriz y Severus. Los tres leones intentaron que la joven les contara lo que ocurría entre ellos, pero no consiguieron sacarle ni media palabra. Lo único que les dijo fue que se vengaría de todo.  
  
Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad y Severus se vio incapaz de seguir sosteniendo esa situación durante más tiempo, puesto que hasta Dumbledore le había llamado la atención debido al mal comportamiento de la joven. Así que decidió hablar con ella.  
  
Era la única alumna de Slytherin que se había quedado en el colegio para pasar las navidades, así que no tendría que preocuparse por que nadie les escuchara. A esas horas debería estar en la sala común de su casa.  
  
Caminó por las mazmorras hasta llegar a la entrada, abrió la pared y avanzó. Oyó una música sensual e incitadora que provenía desde detrás del tapiz. Lo apartó y una escena insólita apareció ante sus ojos.  
  
Un radiocasete muggle modificado mágicamente para que funcionase sin pilas y sin corriente eléctrica estaba encima de una de las mesas de la sala común, funcionando a todo volumen con una canción de Shakira sonando ( la de "Suerte", del disco "Servicio de lavandería"). Beatriz había apartado los sofás y las mesas, pegándolos contra las paredes y se encontraba en el centro, bailando al ritmo de la música sin darse cuenta de nada.  
  
Él se quedó mirándola embobado. No podía apartar los ojos de el cuerpo de la joven y se quedó prendado del movimiento de sus caderas. Creyó volverse loco En ese momento la deseó como nunca había deseado a nadie. Deseó poder juntar sus cuerpos, unirse a esas caderas que le estaban haciendo perder el sentido, deseó acariciar ese cuerpo, seguir los movimientos que ella marcaba...  
  
Sin darse a penas cuenta de lo que hacía, avanzó hasta colocarse a su espalda. Ella se dio la vuelta siguiendo la música y se quedó parada de repente, quieta, paralizada, asustada al tenerle tan cerca, mientras la música seguía sonando. Pudo sentir su respiración agitada.  
  
Cuando la canción terminó, él no pudo aguantar más. La cogió por la cintura y la estrechó fuertemente contra sí, mientras la tomaba por sorpresa y aprovechó para besarla apasionadamente. Ella se separó bruscamente y le dio un tortazo. Él la miró dolido. Ella explotó.  
  
- ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca, ¿me oyes?!  
  
Él la miraba atónito, pues si bien sabía que ella debía estar bastante enfadada, nunca hubiera previsto una reacción semejante.  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
  
- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que me ocurre!  
  
- No creo que sea para tanto. Sólo ha sido un beso- respondió él.  
  
- No es por el beso y lo sabes.  
  
- Yo no lo puse en la copa.  
  
- No te creo.  
  
- Puedes creer lo que quieras.- contestó empezando a perder la paciencia  
  
- Mientes.- dijo ella con una voz peligrosamente suave que a Severus le hizo estremecerse.  
  
- Yo nunca miento.- Dijo él también, con un matiz de crueldad en su voz. Ella le miró con una mueca de escepticismo.  
  
- ¿En serio? Creí que Voldemort te había enseñado mejor.  
  
Pudo apreciar una sombra de miedo y duda en los ojos de él. Severus, en un movimiento brusco que no pudo prever, la agarró de ambos brazos y la sujetó fuertemente, haciéndola daño.  
  
- No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre.- Dijo fríamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no? A fin de cuentas es tu jefe.- contestó ella con una mueca burlona.  
  
- No digas estupideces.  
  
- Sabes que no son estupideces.  
  
- ¿Qué sabrá una niñata insolente?  
  
- Muchas más cosas de las que tu te crees. Lo sé todo sobre ti.  
  
- Eres una estúpida si piensas que vas a asustarme con tus idioteces.  
  
- Entonces me dirás que no es verdad que le hayas estado sirviendo durante años, que le traicionaste y decidiste espiarle. Me pregunto si Dumbledore sabrá que ahora le traicionas a él.  
  
- ¡No le traiciono!  
  
- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estabas haciendo el día que te salve del cruciatus? Supongo que no sería una visita de cortesía para tomar café.- él perdió la paciencia del todo y comenzó a zarandearla.  
  
- ¡Yo ya no le sirvo!  
  
- Mientes.  
  
- ¡ Yo NUNCA miento!- dijo zarandeándola totalmente fuera de control. Los ojos de la chica se pusieron completamente de color rojo sangre mientras miraba el brazo de Severus y sentenciaba:  
  
- Hay marcas que no se quitan nunca.  
  
En ese momento Severus la soltó y se llevó la mano al brazo, sintiendo un gran dolor que se extendía desde la marca hasta el hombro y se ramificaba por su espalda. La miró con cara de odio y salió apresuradamente de la sala común.  
  
Beatriz se sentó en uno de los sofás y cogió aire, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y de volver a su estado normal. Cuando lo consiguió, se asustó por lo que había hecho, se levantó y salió, corriendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegó a la gárgola de piedra, pudo ver que estaba abierta, así que aprovechó para subir y entró como una tromba en el despacho del director. Se detuvo sin resuello al ver a éste sentado tras su mesa, inclinado sobre el brazo de Severus, arremangado hasta el codo, de pie delante de la mesa y enseñándole la marca, que se veía de un profundo color negro y con los ojos rojos. Tratando de coger aire, consiguió balbucir:  
  
- No... Voldemort... yo...  
  
- ¿Sí, señorita Eld-Dyr?- preguntó Dumbledore mirándola muy serio.  
  
Beatriz cogió aire.- No ha sido un llamado de Voldemort, he sido yo.  
  
- ¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Severus sarcásticamente.  
  
- Lo que oye.- respondió más sarcástica aún. Severus se volvió hacia Dumbledore.  
  
- Creo que la señorita delira, debería ir a la enfermería. Esto es algo muy serio, no es para andarse con bromas.  
  
- ¡No es una broma!- protestó ella.  
  
- Albus, por favor...  
  
- No, Severus. Creo que la señorita está perfectamente. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Le preguntó a Beatriz.  
  
- Pues el profesor Snape y yo comenzamos a discutir, perdí el control y...  
  
- No diga estupideces- intervino Severus.- Usted nunca hubiera...- En ese momento miró la marca y vió los ojos rojos color sangre, recordó los ojos rojos de la chica cuando la marca comenzó a dolerle y repentinamente la imagen de Voldemort se le apareció en la mente. La miró asombrado. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de su reacción.  
  
- Beatriz, creo que ha llegado el momento de que le cuentes toda la verdad al profesor Snape.  
  
- Ya conozco su historia.- gruñó este.  
  
- Sí, pero no completa.- replicó el director.  
  
Y con un movimiento de cabeza la animó a explicarse, pero ella se había quedado muda.  
  
- Bien, comenzaré yo. Creo que ya sabes que su madre era mortífaga.- Severus asintió.-¿Te dice algo el nombre de Liria Nolight?- Severus volvió a asentir.  
  
- Liria era una gran bruja y una de las mejores, más preparadas y más inteligentes mortífagas que el Lord haya podido tener jamás. Estudió en Hogwarts unos años antes de que yo llegara. Lucius Malfoy andó detrás de ella durante un tiempo antes de casarse repentinamente con Narcisa, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos porque estaba loco por ella. Pero el Lord le mandó fuera durante un tiempo a realizar una peligrosa misión y cuando regresó se prometió con la madre del señor Malfoy.  
  
En ese momento ella intervino.  
  
- Era mi madre.- musitó. Severus la miró asombrado.  
  
- Pero... a Liria la mató el Señor Oscuro por desertar, nunca nadie supo la razón, y tú me dijiste que... que la había matado tu padre.- Terminó, comprendiéndolo todo de repente.  
  
- Veo que ya te has dado cuenta.- Comentó Dumbledore.  
  
- No... no es posible, alguno nos tendríamos que haber dado cuenta, alguien tendría que saberlo...  
  
- Dale la vuelta a mi apellido.  
  
- Ryddle... Cómo no me habré dado cuenta antes.  
  
- Mi nombre completo es Liria Beatriz Ryddle Nolight.- Severus se asombró, pero siguió a lo suyo.  
  
- Además, tendrías que ser Heredera de Slytherin, y eso sólo pueden serlo los varones.  
  
- Por desgracia fue completamente posible. Por algún capricho del destino, una mujer heredó los poderes, de ahí que él me busque con tanta necesidad. - Dijo Beatriz levantándose y acercándose a la ventana.- Sí, yo soy la hija de Voldemort, soy la Heredera de Salazar Slytherin. Soy Heredera de la Muerte.  
  
Severus se encontraba atónito. Su mente se negaba a creerlo, pero su corazón le decía que era cierto. Sacudiendo la cabeza se sentó. No... no podía ser... La miró, vio cómo su silueta se recortaba al contraluz de la ventana. Ella... él...  
  
- Entonces ella está con él.- Sentenció  
  
- No, Severus. Ella está con nosotros, lo cual es una ventaja. Dos herederos de Slytherin juntos... no quiero ni pensarlo. Por eso es por lo que te mandé a buscarlos, a Harry y a ella, el primer día a King's Cross y por lo que te pedí que la cuidaras durante el curso.  
  
- Pero él ya sabe que está aquí, me ordenó que la vigilara.  
  
- Sí, pero él no puede entrar aquí.- Comentó Beatriz.  
  
- Aún así, tu padre es un hombre muy listo.- Rebatió Severus, provocando que ella le mirara con ira contenida.  
  
- Él NO es mi padre.  
  
- Acabas de decir que eres hija suya.  
  
- Es distinto. Mi padre murió para mí el día que me enteré que era un monstruo sin corazón y un vulgar asesino que se hacía llamar Voldemort.  
  
Severus la miró con un renovado interés. A pesar de todo, la amaba. Fuera quien fuera y tuviera el padre que tuviera. Aún así, decidió andar con cuidado. 


	11. Planes, hechizos y problemas

**Capitulo 11. Planes, hechizos y problemas**

- Entonces...

- Las noticias son alarmantes, Albus. Su actividad se ha incrementado por todo el país en los últimos meses, han atacado varias poblaciones mágicas y han empezado a torturar a los muggles. Hemos consultado a varias fuentes y todas dan por seguro una posible incursión que realizarán los mortífagos al colegio para raptar a una de las alumnas, una tal Eld-Dyr.

Dumbledore suspiró cansado. Su semblante, otras veces jovial y risueño, ahora sólo mostraba una gran preocupación.

- ¿Han dicho cuando pretenden entrar?

- Aún no sabemos nada. Por cierto... ¿quién es esa chica? Para que el señor oscuro se tome tantas molestias, debe ser alguien muy importante.

- Lo es.

Se encontraba en su despacho, sentado en una silla frente al fuego, en el que aparecía la cabeza de Remus Lupín sobre un lecho de llamas de color verde. Éste, al ver que no conseguiría hacerle hablar, cambió de tema.

- También nos han llegado noticias del ministerio de un aumento de actividad de los mortífagos por la zona que rodea Hogwarts. Para colmo, Mundungus y Ojoloco fueron atacados cuando los mandamos a investigar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó el director, incorporándose sobresaltado.

- Ojoloco tiene rasguños y heridas superficiales, nada que un buen medimago no pueda curar. Uno de los rayos aturdidores le dejó inconsciente. Mundungus trató de defenderle y recibió la peor parte. Por lo visto se encontró con quien-tú-ya-sabes y está muy débil. Lo llevamos a San Mungo, pero quiere verte. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirte.

- Salgo enseguida para allá.- Contestó Dumbledore con rapidez.

La cabeza de Remus desapareció y el fuego volvió a crepitar en la chimenea con su color normal. Dumbledore contempló las llamas pensativo y, después de un rato, cogió un pergamino, escribió unas líneas, lo cerró y lo lacró, poniendo su sello en el lacre. Acto seguido, salió del despacho con el pergamino en la mano, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de todo, algo bueno podría salir de todo ello.

* * *

Después de la conversación en el despacho del director en la que se había enterado de tantas cosas, Severus se encontraba sentado al lado del lago en una fría mañana de Navidad. Dentro de poco las vacaciones terminarían, los bulliciosos alumnos regresarían con energías renovadas y no podría pensar. Y ciertamente lo necesitaba. Se sentía dividido entre dos emociones muy distintas. Por un lado, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Voldemort. Por otro, sentía un "afecto" muy especial por esa mujer, porque ya era toda una mujer, que había conseguido calentar su congelado corazón.

- ¿Afecto? –pensó-. No te engañes a ti mismo, Sev, lo que sientes no es afecto, si no algo mucho más fuerte. Por primera vez en tu vida amas realmente a alguien, es ese sentimiento lo que te abruma y te asusta. Pero... pero resulta que ese alguien es la hija de tu "otro" jefe, del hombre al que más odias y desprecias en esta vida, y del que juraste vengarte. ¿Qué hacer?

La nieve crujió detrás suya y él se levantó y se volvió bruscamente, sacando la varita con un fluido movimiento y apuntando al intruso. Volvió a guardarla cuando vio quien era, sabiendo que contra sus poderes, la varita no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿Qué desea? –desde aquella conversación, habían vuelto al trato formal, que se había establecido como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos.

- El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le entregara esto –contestó Beatriz con cara seria, sacando de entre los pliegues de su capa un pergamino enrollado y alargándoselo.

Severus lo cogió, momento en el que sus manos se rozaron inevitablemente, en un gesto buscado por él. La miró directamente a los ojos, pero la dureza y el desprecio que pudo leer en ellos se le clavó directamente en el corazón.

- Sigues sin creerme. – no era una pregunta.

- ¿Hay algún motivo por el que deba hacerlo?

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces?

- Vengarme. –Contestó con una mirada de odio en estado puro. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso seguro hacia el castillo.

Él la siguió con la mirada, sopesando sus palabras, hasta que desapareció por la puerta principal. Sólo entonces reparó en el pergamino que tenía en sus manos. Revisó concienzudamente el lacre, y cuando se aseguró de que no había sido abierto, lo rompió y lo desenrolló. Una fría arruga de preocupación apareció en su frente mientras lo leía.

* * *

El reloj del castillo estaba a punto de marcar las 12:20 de la noche cuando Beatriz subió los últimos peldaños de la escalera de caracol que conducía a la azotea de la torre de astronomía. Había quedado con Dumbledore para ayudarle con la realización de un hechizo, ya que la profesora McGonagall no podía hacerlo. Al llegar, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre vestido completamente de negro, que se hubiera confundido con la noche de no ser por el candil que estaba en el suelo

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

El hombre se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, pues no la había oído llegar. Miró fijamente a la aparición situada junto a las escaleras, que se recortaba contra la oscuridad, pues la joven llevaba su capa beige sobre un vestido blanco largo hasta los pies que enmarcaba su figura. Iba descalza, al igual que él.

- Sustituyo al profesor Dumbledore –contestó sorprendido y sin poder apartar los ojos de la chica. Ésta se dio cuenta y enarcó una ceja burlona. Él pronto recuperó la sangre fría e inquirió con voz desagradable:

- ¿Qué hace USTED aquí? Debería estar en la cama durmiendo. Rompiendo otro montón de reglas, ¿eh? Empieza a parecerse a su querido amigo Potter. Es más, no me extrañaría que anduviese por ahí detrás, con su capa invisible, también levantado. Creo que esto se merece un buen castigo.- dijo con un destello perverso en la mirada. Ella se rió, cosa que le descolocó, y respondió burlona:

- No se adelante tanto a los acontecimientos. El director me pidió que le ayudara con el ritual de protección.

Severus no pudo evitar mirarla con la boca abierta.

- ¿Conoce el ritual?

- Al pie de la letra. ¿Sorprendido?

- Es muy difícil. Incluso con sus poderes, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

- Eso mismo le dije al profesor Dumbledore, pero él insistió: "el ritual funcionará mejor si lo realizan un hombre y una mujer, pues son los polos opuestos de una unidad. Feminidad y masculinidad reunidos para formar un todo. El día y la noche, claridad y oscuridad, el Ying y el Yang".-Respondió ella, imitando la voz del director y despojándose de la capa, que dejó caer al suelo.- Bien, ¿comenzamos?

Él se quedó mirándola. ¿Sería una casualidad que ella fuera vestida completamente de blanco y él completamente de negro? Él también se quitó la capa, quedándose con unos pantalones y una camisa de manga larga, ambos negros.

La vió acercarse a un saquito que estaba en el suelo, cerca de su capa, abrirlo, sacar un puñado de sal y ponerlo en el centro de la torre circular. Luego cogió el saco y fue derramando el contenido, formando un círculo completo con la sal en el suelo. Severus sacó unas ramas de serbal (un árbol considerado mágico por los antiguos celtas) y murmurando un hechizo, las lanzó hacia el centro del círculo, hacia el montoncito de sal. Tras una pequeña explosión, una llamarada de luz iridiscente fue creciendo sobre el montoncito de sal y pronto una pequeña hoguera chisporroteaba alegremente sobre la torre de astronomía.

Ambos entraron en el círculo y se dieron las manos sobre la hoguerita. Sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica se extendiera desde sus manos a través de su cuerpo, y cómo esa energía se liberaba para formar una pared de luz a su alrededor, sobre el círculo de sal. Se miraron sonrientes, y sin soltarse de las manos, comenzaron a salmodiar un hechizo. Lentamente, insistentemente, en un trance de líquido silencio, las palabras brotaron de sus labios y se extendieron en la noche.

_Donum dona, vera lucem_

_Vera lux_

_Lucem dona, tradat qui noctem_

_Ecc' adamás qui_

_Medius terror_

_Media terra..._

_(Da un don de verdadera luz)_

_(Oh!, verdadera luz)_

_(Da una luz que delate a la noche)_

_(Contemplad el diamante)_

_( [que es] centro del terror)_

_( [que es] centro de la Tierra...)_

Severus, conteniendo el aliento, vio que la azotea se iluminaba, brillando con una luz propia. También las manos de Beatriz y las suyas propias se habían iluminado, con una luz rosácea y transparente.

_...Vivat qui vider_

_Vitem qui jacit_

_Urbem ex arce_

_Arme ex orbe_

_(...Larga vida para el que ve la vida)_

_(y edifica la ciudad en torno a su ciudadela)_

_(y defiende su muralla)_

Habían terminado. Un largo silencio. Todo el castillo y sus alrededores estaban iluminados levemente. El brillo comenzó a disminuir de intensidad hasta que desapareció. Se miraron sonrientes. Había funcionado. Lo habían conseguido.

Una rata había observado todo desde el lindero del Bosque Prohibido, oculta bajo un tronco caído. Corrió y se transformó en un hombrecillo bajo, calvo y rechoncho, que con un chasquido desapareció.

* * *

Un hombre alto, delgado bajo la capa negra que le cubría completamente y que llevaba puesta la capucha, recorría rápidamente un frío y húmedo pasillo de piedra, mientras su sombra bailaba al reflejarse en la pared debido a las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillo. Al final del mismo, una puerta de madera reforzada con placas de hierro se abrió, dando paso a una gran sala ya conocida.

El señor oscuro estaba sentado en su trono, acariciando la cabeza de Nargiri, su serpiente, que tenía los ojos cerrados y recibía las caricias con placer. Un hombrecillo estaba arrodillado ante él, hablando en voz baja. Al oír los pasos del intruso, Voldemort le despidió. Con un ademán, ordenó al recién llegado que se acercara y se descubriera, mientras el otro salía. Una tez pálida, unos ojos grises y fríos como el hielo, y una cabellera rubia delataron al señor Malfoy.

- Lucius.

- Mi señor.

- ¿Sigue tu hijo pasándonos los informes del colegio?- comenzó sin preámbulos de ningún tipo.

- En efecto, mi señor, aunque ahora está de vacaciones. Además, los planes que trazó ya están puestos en marcha.

- Hay un cambio de planes. Han realizado el ritual de protección sobre Hogwarts y no podéis entrar, seríais enviados a Azkaban de nuevo y no podemos permitírnoslo. Tendremos que seguir el otro plan.

- Muy bien, mi señor. Ya está todo dispuesto, sólo falta entregarlo.

- Lucius...Has sido mi mejor y más fiel mortífago. No me falles ahora y te recompensaré como jamás hubieras podido imaginar.- Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Unos segundos después, y al ver la indecisión del hombre, comentó- Hay algo que quieres preguntar y no te atreves. ¿Qué es?

- ¿Por... por qué es tan importante la chica, mi señor?

- Ella es el eje alrededor del cual giran todos mis planes. Es, como si dijéramos, la llave de nuestra victoria. También es poderosa, la maga más poderosa sobre la tierra que ha existido en mucho tiempo. Su poder es comparable al de Dumbledore y al mío, aunque ella aún no sabe utilizar todo su potencial. Es sólo una niña asustada. ¿La has visto? Es hermosa, la más hermosa que puedas desear. Tráemela y te la daré en matrimonio, en pago a todos tus sacrificios y a tu fidelidad. Te convertirás entonces en mi mano derecha y en mi sucesor.- Contestó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Lucius le miró asombrado. Vería colmada todas sus ambiciones de poder. Sería grande, más que cualquier otro mortífago. Y tendría una nueva esposa, joven y lozana, con la que se divertiría mucho. Una perversa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Nunca había amado a Narcisa, se casó con ella porque Voldemort se lo ordenó y nunca la había soportado. Sólo la había utilizado para su propio placer y para tener descendencia, pues ella se plegaba a sus deseos, no importaba lo sádicos que fueran, y estaba harto de su sumisión. Ella no se interpondría en su camino, aunque tuviera que quitarla de en medio.

- Sí, mi señor.- Y con una inclinación de cabeza, se puso la capucha y salió.

* * *

- Vamos, chicos, si no practicáis nunca conseguiréis dominarlo.

Era un viernes por la tarde a finales de Enero y se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento del grupo de DA. Snape les había estado enseñando a defenderse y a atacar, mediante hechizos de ataque, escudos y desarmes, y los jóvenes estaban agotados.

Los tres leones se habían puesto juntos a practicar con Beatriz, que les estaba dando muchos problemas ya que no conseguían vencerla ni aún aunando fuerzas. Para ella era muy fácil defenderse, y aunque Snape les había ordenado atacar, ella no lo hacía.

- Por Merlín, Beatriz, para un momento, déjanos descansar –dijo Harry, sentándose en el suelo, entre las alfombras y los cojines desordenados que lo cubrían para evitar que se hicieran daño.

- Es casi peor que Hermione con los deberes.- gimió Ron, recibiendo acto seguido un cojinazo de parte de la chica, que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Tonto!- Los cuatro rieron.

Beatriz los miró sonriente. Ella ya dominaba todos aquellos hechizos, así que no le resultaba difícil y no se encontraba cansada. Cuando iban a continuar la voz de Severus, que se había ido acercando, les detuvo.

- ¡Señorita Eld-Dyr!

- ¿Sí, profesor? –contestó con retintín, volviéndose con un destello de desafío en sus ojos.

- No la veo atacar.

- Es que no quiero lastimar a mis compañeros.

- ¿Cree que no son lo suficientemente buenos para usted?

Ella le miró desafiante, pero contestó con voz serena.

- Creo que no han entrenado lo suficiente.- los tres Gryffindor se levantaron presintiendo la tempestad que se avecinaba y que latía bajo la aparente calma de las palabras de la chica.

- Veo que sigue con sus aires de grandeza. Pues déjeme decirle que no es más que una niña insolente con aires principescos. ¿Por qué no lucha contra mí? ¿O es que cree que yo tampoco he entrenado lo suficiente?- inquirió con voz burlona, levantando la varita y poniéndose en posición.

- ¿Sabe? Esta situación me recuerda a otra, en la que quedó demostrado que no.- dijo ella, haciendo un esfuerzo para no saltar ante la provocación del hombre, provocándolo a su vez, y sintiendo un secreto placer al ver cómo él palidecía ante su descaro. Los alumnos se miraron sin saber qué iba a ocurrir, pues muchos de ellos no sabían lo que había ocurrido en la primera clase de DCAO. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts, había aprendido a controlar sus poderes mucho mejor, y había descubierto que eran grandes, muy grandes.

- La clase ha terminado.- Rugió Severus mirando a los alumnos.

Beatriz se dio la vuelta con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, pensando que había ganado- Uno a cero- y dispuesta a irse, cuando oyó al profesor.

- Eld-Dyr, usted QUÉDESE.

Harry, Ron y Hermione también se quedaron parados, pero una furibunda mirada de Snape, les obligó a marcharse. El profesor cerró la puerta tras ellos, de un portazo, y se volvió hacia Beatriz con una expresión nada halagüeña, cuando una lechuza marrón del colegio picoteó en el cristal de la ventana.

Severus abrió y con un gesto de mal genio, cogió el pergamino y despidió a la lechuza, quien, enfadada ante la grosería, le dio un picotazo en la mano antes de echar a volar.

-¡AUCH!- Beatriz no pudo evitar reírse, recibiendo por su parte una mirada nada agradable. ¡Si las miradas matasen...!

El profesor arrugó el pergamino tras leerlo y comentó:

- Dumbledore quiere vernos ahora mismo en su despacho.

Y sin esperar, salió de la clase. Al ver que ella no le seguía, inquirió:

- ¿Va a venir o piensa quedarse ahí toda la tarde?

La chica le miró con desprecio y avanzó en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí, el director les hizo pasar y sentarse en sendas sillas situadas delante de su escritorio.

- Bien, veréis, acabo de llegar de viaje. Tenemos grandes problemas.

Ambos le miraron boquiabiertos, ya que el tono empleado por el director no auguraba nada bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Snape.

- Nos llegaron noticias de que los mortífagos querían entrar en Hogwarts para intentar raptar a Beatriz, pero alguien les dijo que habíamos hecho el ritual y lo descartaron. Lo cierto es que Voldemort no ceja en su intento de llevarte a su lado. Así que...- explicó, haciendo una pausa.

- ¿Qué ha hecho entonces que sea tan terrible?- preguntó la joven.

- Lucius Malfoy ha presentado en el ministerio una solicitud pidiendo tu tutela.

Snape se incorporó hecho una furia.

- ¿Que ha hecho qué?

- Dice que tiene una carta de Tom Riddle, escrita de su puño y letra, por la cual le deja a él la tutela de Beatriz en el caso de que a él le ocurriera algo.

- ¡Será cabr...!- no terminó de decir la joven, debido a una mirada de Dumbledore.- Lo siento.- Él movió la cabeza.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Severus se había calmado como por ensalmo, y su voz denotaba la frialdad acostumbrada.

- De momento, esperar. Lucius se libró de Azkaban, así que no tenemos nada en contra de él. He hecho unas gestiones en el ministerio que espero sirvan de ayuda. Ahora les toca mover a ellos. Severus, quiero que le des clases extra de defensa a Beatriz, quiero que aprenda a controlar todos sus poderes y que descubráis los que aún no sepa que tiene. Debemos trabajar duro hasta que podamos.

- Pero, Albus...

- Severus, eres el que más sabe de artes oscuras de los aquí presentes y el más capacitado para ello. Necesito que la ayudes. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron, mirándose el uno al otro.

Beatriz se recostó en la silla. Era como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza. No podía volver con Voldemort, no podía someterse, no podía...

- Mamá, ayúdame.- murmuró.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Esto se pone interesante... El hechizo está en latín, para el que quiera saberlo. como todo, tiene varias interpretaciones, pero esta es la más adecuada (creo yo).

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero he estado muuuy liada con la facultad, los trabajos de la carrera y ahora empiezo con los exámenes, pero prometo escribir más a menudo. ( la autora pone carita de niña buena)

Por cierto, pienso terminar la historia antes de que termine junio, le quedan varios capítulos (a ver si consigo escribir alguno más ;)) Por cierto, si tenéis ideas de cómo debería terminar o seguir, mandadme reviews!! Me gustaría hacer una continuación, pero no lo tengo muy claro.¿Ideas?

Un saludo, ¡y dejadme reviews!!


	12. Clases extra Poderes enfrentados

**Capítulo 12: Clases extra. Poderes enfrentados.**

Beatriz bajaba lentamente las escaleras del vestíbulo, cargada de libros. Venía de la biblioteca, donde se había acercado a última hora, ganándose una airada mirada de Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria, cuando, a punto de cerrar, la había importunado

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, vio a los tres chicos saludándola junto con una Ginny inusualmente seria y apartada. Al sentarse, la niña le echó una gélida mirada mientras se levantaba y se fue, dejándolos asombrados.

- ¿Qué la ocurre?

Los jóvenes se encogieron de hombros.

- Ni idea -.Contestó Hermione.- Lleva unos días muy rara, supongo que será por los exámenes, este año tiene los Timos.

- Será eso.- Y sin darle más importancia, se pusieron a cenar.

Una conversación sobre quidditch comenzó, y ella poco a poco fue quedándose en silencio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, siendo observada por Hermione.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que las cosas parecían mejorar, _siempre_ volvían a torcerse?

- Si no fuera porque he hecho mil veces el contrahechizo, juraría que alguien me ha echado el mal de  ojo.- pensó, suspirando.

Al oír la voz de Ron a su lado se sobresaltó. Al mirarle, vio que ojeaba los libros que ella había dejado sobre la mesa a su lado con cara de extrañeza.

- ¿Para qué quieres libros de leyes? ¿Te vas a hacer abogado?

¿Qué podía contestar? Dumbledore le había pedido que mantuviera en secreto la disputa por su tutela todo el tiempo que pudiera, que no sería mucho si Draco Malfoy se iba de la lengua. Rezando para que la escusa sonara convincente, empezó.

- Veréis... es que...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, un ave de grandes dimensiones, con el plumaje de colores intensos, anaranjado, rosado, verde lima y amarillo, llamó la atención de todo el comedor cuando entró por una de las ventanas. Sobrevoló varias veces las cabezas de los alumnos, como buscando algo, y finalmente, se posó sobre la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de la joven.

- ¡Ra! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Un fwooper!- Exclamó Hermione maravillada.

- ¿Qué es? Me suena- preguntó Harry.

- Es un pájaro africano, vi algunos cuando estuve en Egipto con mi familia.- Sorprendentemente, fue Ron quien contestó esta vez.- Con sus plumas se fabrican las plumas de fantasía y sus huevos son muy raros, pues tienen grabados de distintos colores. Pero hay que tener cuidado con su canto, vuelve loco al que lo escucha demasiado tiempo. Los gemelos quisieron comprarle uno a Percy, ya que no pudieron encerrarlo en la pirámide, pero mamá les volvió a pillar.

Mientras ellos hablaban, la joven había desatado un papiro y que acompañaba a una pequeña bolsita que pendía de una de las patas del fwooper, quien, con un melódico graznido, levantó el vuelo y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Desenrolló el papiro.

_Querida Beatriz,_

¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, y que mi querido Dumbledore te trate como mereces, por que si no, conozco unas maldiciones antiguas que encontré en una pirámide bastante efectivas. Es broma. Salúdale de mi parte, ¿quieres?

Con el papiro, Ra lleva atado a las patas una bolsita. Me la dejó tu madre antes de que os descubrieran y tuvierais que marcharos a España.

Estoy seguro de que tu madre querría que lo tuvieras llegado el momento. Según mis informaciones, ese momento ha llegado. Aquí lo tienes. Espero que te ayude en tu lucha.

_ Un beso enorme_

_ Medjeb Al-Saner_

_PD: A ver cuando vienes a visitarnos, Alania y los niños no dejan de preguntar por ti y te mandan saludos._

Con una triste sonrisa, bajó el pairo y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores. Asintió con la cabeza en dirección al director, y éste, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que el papiro desapareciera de las manos de la joven para aparecer en las suyas.

Beatriz cogió la bolsita, de color azul noche y decorada con unos jeroglíficos dorados. Lentamente los acarició.

- ¿Qué significan esos símbolos?- Preguntó Neville, quien desde enfrente los miraba intrigado.

- Son jeroglíficos.- respondió la joven.

- ¿Es un idioma dibujado?

- Casi, aunque no exactamente. Los jeroglíficos representan sonidos, como las letras de nuestro alfabeto.

- Algunos dibujos representan dos o incluso tres sonidos, y algunas veces, palabras enteras.- intervino Hermione, sin poder evitarlo.

- Mira éste.-indicó Beatriz señalando a un dibujo parecido a la tira de una sandalia.- Representa el sonido _ankh,_ que significa vida o vivir. Ankh es un símbolo poderoso y mágico para los egipcios.

- ¿Mágico?

- Es como un amuleto de la buena suerte. Y ankh está escrito a menudo con otros dos símbolos. Los tres juntos forman el amuleto egipcio más famoso.

- ¿Cuáles?- Neville escuchaba ensimismado, al igual que buena parte de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Éste- repuso la joven, mostrándole los otros dos símbolos de la bolsa.

Uno era algo así como un taladro manual, la palabra _wedja_ abreviada, prosperidad, y otro como el doblez de la ropa, q representaba la s de la palabra _seneb_, salud.

- _Ankh, wedja y seneb_.- dijo con un suspiro.- Vida, prosperidad y salud.

Con cuidado, desató las cuerdas que cerraban la bolsita, y lentamente extrajo un cilindro de marfil, de unos 20 cm de largo y unos 5 cm de diámetro, tallado en motivos jeroglíficos. Con inmensa alegría, se puso en pie de un salto, se agachó para dejar el cilindro en el suelo, delante... delante de unos zapatos negros.

Levantó un poco la vista y se topó con unos pantalones y una camisa, recubiertos por una capa, todo ello negro. Levantó la vista un poco más y se encontró sumergida en dos pozos negros como el carbón, que la miraban con una expresión indefinida. Pronto se entrecerraron con sorna.

- Veo que ha terminado de cenar. Le recuerdo que está castigada, así que recoja sus "juguetes" y acompáñeme.

Con un bufido, la joven se agachó, recogió el cilindro, la bolsa, los libros, y con una mirada de disculpa hacia sus amigos, que la miraban atónitos, salió presurosa del comedor tras el profesor.

- ¿Otra vez está castigada?- preguntó Harry.

- Parece que Snape le tiene más manía que a ti.- Comentó Ron.

- Y mira que eso es difícil.- Aseveró Harry.

- Será por lo de esta tarde en DA.- comentó Hermione.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

Por una puerta en el despacho de Snape, pasaron a una habitación, que Beatiz reconoció como aquella por la que se entraba al dormitorio del hombre. Sin embargo, Severus abrió otra puerta. Tras andar por un pasillo y bajar unas escaleras, se encontraron en una amplia sala de piedra, con el techo alto y abovedado, dividida en dos alturas e iluminada por antorchas ( no olvidemos que estamos en las mazmorras).

La parte baja estaba ocupada por una piscina, y detrás cuatro escalones permitían el acceso a la parte más alta, en la que se podían ver colchonetas, espalderas, cuerdas....

- Ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado ese cuerpazo.-pensó la joven con una traviesa sonrisa, mientras le seguía hacia la parte más alta, bordeando la piscina y pasando junto a unos armarios llenos de toallas.

No pudo evitar rememorar su cuerpo aquella fatídica noche, sus firmes músculos, el sabor de su piel, sus manos acariciándola... Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos.

Dejó sus cosas en los escalones. Un aleteo les distrajo y un cuervo se posó en el brazo de Severus, mirándola inquisitivo.

-¡Intrusa!- graznó.

Severus le acarició con suavidad la cabecita.

- No, Corvus, es una de mis alumnas, se llama Beatriz.- El cuervo la miró largamente, como si pudiera leer en su mente y en su alma, y después graznó:

- ¡Poderosa!- Severus sonrió.

- Creo que ya te ha bautizado. No te preocupes, a Draco le llama Travieso.

La joven sonrió.

- Yo también estoy encantada, Corvus.- El pájaro voló y se posó en una de las espalderas.

Se quitaron las capas y se pusieron uno frente al otro.

- Está bien, comenzaremos por lo más sencillo: levitar objetos livianos sin varita.

- Pero yo ya...- se calló ante la furiosa mirada del hombre.

-¿Le he permitido interrumpirme?

- No me lo ha prohibido.- Severus decidió pasar por alto la impertinencia.

-Primero le enseñaré como y después lo hará usted.

-¿Puede hacer magia sin varita?

- Sí, pero muy poca y concentrándome mucho.

- ¿Lo... lo sabe Voldemort?- preguntó.

- No.- respondió sencillamente el hombre. Ante la mirada interrogadora de la joven, cambió de tema.

- ¿Lo ha entendido?

- ¡Sí, señor!.-Contestó ella cuadrándose militarmente.

Él cerró los puños con fuerza, pareció contar hasta diez para relajarse y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, extendió la mano hacia una fila de balones. Uno de ellos comenzó a elevarse poco a poco en el aire.

Sin abrir los ojos, comentó:

- ¿Lo ha visto?

- Sí.

- Elija un objeto y levántelo.

Miró a su alrededor, y al ver un cubo de metal apoyado contra una de las paredes de la piscina, una idea comenzó a tomar cuerpo en su mente. Lo hizo levitar, sumergiéndolo en la piscina y sacándolo lleno de agua.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí.

- Ahora acérquelo hacia usted.-indicó, mientras su balón se acercaba hasta quedar a sólo un metro de distancia.

Ella movió el cubo lleno de agua hasta situarlo justo sobre la cabeza del profesor. El cuervo aleteó suavemente hasta posarse en su hombro, mirándola con expresión conspiradora.

-¿Lo tiene?

- Sí.-Tuvo que ahogar una risa.

- Ahora, dele una vuelta en el aire, así...-su balón giró.

- Ehm... ¿Está seguro?

- ¡Pues claro!- contestó él, abriendo de repente los ojos, provocando que el balón cayera al suelo y mirándola cabreado.

- Muy bien.-dijo ella mirando burlona sobre la cabeza del hombre. Severus, presintiendo el peligro, miró hacia arriba, justo en el momento en el que el cubo volcaba su contenido sobre su cabeza.

Beatriz estalló en carcajadas, al tiempo que el cuervo graznaba alegremente. Ambos retrocedieron cuando un Severus completamente empapado se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Maldito saco de plumas! ¡Podías haber avisado!- barbotó con el puño en alto hacia el cuervo, que volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas.- Y tú... tú...- empezó volviéndose hacia ella, que retrocedió hacia las escaleras.

De pronto, la agarró de un brazo, la atrajo contra sí y la cogió en brazos, bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Veo que has dejado el trato formal. Mejor. ¿Tú que crees?- preguntó acercándose al borde de la piscina.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó él con voz inocente y un brillo maligno en los ojos.

- Bájame.

- Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Y acto seguido la tiró a la piscina. Cuando salió a la superficie, le miró furibunda.

- Serás cabr...- sus palabras se perdieron entre las burbujas al nadar hacia el bordillo.- Mira que es cabrón- pensó.- pero qué atractivo es.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, el cilindro de marfil había empezado a brillar tenuemente, atrayendo la atención del cuervo.

- ¿Decías?- preguntó Severus con una sonrisa burlona.

- Al menos, podías ayudarme a salir.- Él la miró no muy convencido, pero se agachó tendiéndole la mano para que se agarrara y tiró de ella.

Pero en un momento dado, la joven se agarró al bordillo y tiró de él hacia abajo, haciendo que cayera de cabeza a la piscina.

Se movió hacia atrás, tratando de mantenerse a flote ,pues no hacía pie, a pesar del ataque de risa, cuando sintió cómo dos manos  se agarraban a sus piernas y tiraban de ella hacia abajo, haciéndola tragar agua.

Emergió tosiendo fuertemente, casi sin respiración. Severus se puso de pie, con el agua al cuello y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, haciendo que la joven pasara sus piernas por la cintura del hombre para que se sujetase, mientras ella trataba de respirar y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

- Solo era una ahogadilla. Si llego a saber que no sabes nadar...

- ¡¿Quién no sabe nadar?!- respondió ella airadamente entre toses, fulminándole con la mirada. Él la sonrió, regalándole una de las pocas sonrisas verdaderas de su vida. Y ella, a pesar del enfado, no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Se fueron acercando aún más, aún más... cuando un airado graznido les hizo separarse y volverse.

Corvus estaba picoteando furiosamente el cilindro de marfil que brillaba cada vez más

- ¡PARA, NO!- gritó Beatriz, al tiempo que nadaba hacia el bordillo con Severus detrás.

Al instante, un violento destello de luz dorada les envolvió, cegándoles. Sólo pudieron oír un feroz aleteo y algo que parecí un... ¿rugido?

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, pudieron ver que en lo alto de los escalones había un pequeño animal, con cuerpo de león y cabeza de mujer, que tenía aprisionado a Corvus entre las patas delanteras.

- Gizeh, no, déjale, por favor.- pidió la joven mientras subía lentamente los escalones.

La esfinge la miró intensamente y soltó al cuervo, quien fue a refugiarse en lo más alto de las espalderas, graznando dolido.

Beatriz se arrodilló junto a la criatura para abrazarla, pero esta retrocedió.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- La esfinge arrugó la nariz.

- Estás un poco mojada, ¿no?

- ¿Un poco?- inquirió la joven con una sonrisa.

Estaba mojada de la cabeza a los pies, con el uniforme del colegio pegado al cuerpo y los zapatos chorreando.

La esfinge de repente la rodeó, yendo a interponerse entre ella y Severus, que subía las escaleras. Sabiendo que la esfinge intentaba protegerla, intervino rápidamente.

- Gizeh, mira, te presento a Severus Snape, mi profesor de Pociones. Severus,ella es Gizeh, mi esfinge. Era amiga de mi madre y ahora me cuida y me protege a mí.

- Encantado.- dijo Severus con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

- Encantada- Contestó la esfinge.- ¿Y ese... cuervo?

- Es mi mascota.- respondió el hombre, mientras la chica le hacía una seña de negación con la cabeza que llegó tarde.

- ¿Mascota?- el animal bufó.- Los humanos siempre tan prepotentes. No sabía que aquí se considerase un deporte el tirarse vestido a la piscina.

- No me extraña.- dijo Severus pensativamente.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó la chica sabiendo que no se refería a lo que había dicho la esfinge.

- El que ella te cuide. Tenéis el mismo maldito carácter insoportable.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

- Creo que deberíais cambiaros de ropa, es tarde y vais a coger una plmonía.

- Tienes razón.- Contestó la joven, y con una mirada a uno de los armarios, dos toallas salieron volando directas a sus manos. Le tendió una a Severus.

- Creo que será mejor que vayas a cambiarte.- dijo el hombre, secándose el pelo con la toalla.

- No hace falta.- Y con un chasquido de dedos cambió el uniforme por unos pantalones y una camiseta.

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó un asombrado Severus

- Desde siempre.

- Entonces... el día en el tren..- Ella le miró burlona.- Eres fantástica.

- Lo sé.- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- Voy a cambiarme.- y se fue bordeando la piscina.

Beatriz se volvió hacia la esfinge, a quien abrazó cariñosamente.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí.

- Me alegro de estar aquí. Por lo visto tienes muchas cosas que contarme. Así que... ¿Severus Snape? ¿El profesor más temido y odiado de todo Hogwarts? Sabía que te gustaban los retos, pero esto...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No es un poco mayor?

- No puedo creer que estés pensando lo que estas pensando.

- Yo no pienso nada, observo y analizo la situación. Es viernes noche y estáis aquí juntos.

- Dumbledore le pidió que me diera clases extra de DCAO para que aprendiera a controlar mis poderes. A él no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Ya, por eso estáis los dos en el agua pasándoslo en grande.

- Le eché un cubo de agua  por encima como pequeña venganza y él me tiró a la piscina.

- Y me dirás que así es como reacciona un hombre de la fama de Snape.

- La fama muchas veces no concuerda con el individuo, deberías saberlo. Severus es...

- ¿Severus?

- Verás...- rápidamente le relató lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.- Además, yo... le odio.

- ¿Estás segura?

Beatriz no respondió.

En su habitación, Severus se había puesto unos pantalones negros de chándal y se estaba secando el torso frente al espejo.

- Severus, por favor , serénate.- pensó.-eres su profesor, no puedes permitirlo. Además, ella te odia, te dijo que se vengaria. Y es de armas tomar. Eres un idiota, pensar siquiera por un momento que ella se iba a fijar en alguien como tu...- Con furia lanzó la toalla contra el espejo.

- ¡Ey! – se quejó su reflejo- ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa! Te pierde tu mal genio.

- Mi mal genio... y mi aspecto.- musitó, mirándose al espejo. Vio un hombre con el pelo grasiento, ojeras, nariz ganchuda, piel pálida y aceitosa...- ¿Quién va a querer algo así? Además, ella sabe lo que soy.- se miró la marca tenebrosa.

- No tienes ninguna posibilidad. Ella sigue creyendo que tu pusiste el filtro para llevártela a la cama.

- Gracias por los ánimos.

- Además, eres su profesor. No sería... decente.

-Mírame. ¿Crees que yo soy decente después de lo que hice, después de mi vida?

- Olvídala.

- Lo intento.- Pero no podía. No pudo evitar evocar el sedoso tacto de su piel mojada, su cercanía, el calor de su cuerpo, sus labios, tan cerca, volviéndole loco, su sonrisa...

- ¡NO!- rugió, saliendo del baño


	13. ¿Qué le ocurre a Ginny?

**Capitulo 13. ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? Ocurren cosas raras.**

La aparición de Beatriz y la esfinge en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno la mañana siguiente causó una gran conmoción.

Una tarde, cuando la joven iba en dirección a la clase de Transformaciones, pues la profesora McGonagall les había pedido a Hermione y a ella que hicieran una tarea extra de investigación, oyó unas airadas voces que retumbaron en el pasillo. Apresuró el paso, y al doblar una esquina una extraña visión la hizo frotarse los ojos:

Harry y Ginny discutían a voces en medio del pasillo:

- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada!

-¡No me lo creo!

-¡¡Pues si no confías en mí, será mejor que lo dejemos!!- Y Ginny, tan roja por la ira como su pelo, se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando plantado en medio del pasillo a un Harry completamente atónito. Ella se acercó.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Le preguntó al chico.

- No lo sé.- Respondió este, aún asombrado.- Lleva unos días muy rara, no quiere acercarse a mí ni que estemos juntos, ni nada. ¡Y ahora encima me viene con éstas! ¿Se puede saber que os pasa a las mujeres? Deberíais venir con un manual de instrucciones, porque no lo entiendo.

- ¿Manual de instrucciones?- La joven no pudo evitar echarse a reír.- Vosotros sí que deberíais venir con un manual de instrucciones debajo del brazo, en vez de con un pan.- contestó citando la archiconocida coletilla.- Sobre todo algunos.- murmuró, pensando en Severus.

- ¿Nosotros? Pero si somos lo más simple que hay.

- ¿No crees que quizá sea porque está un poquito agobiada? Ya sabes, los exámenes, tú, Ron y Hermione...

- No lo sé. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Intenta hablar con ella calmadamente, en un sitio neutral, sin presiones. Creo que será lo mejor.

- Está bien. ¿Vas a ver a McGonagall?

- Sí, voy a hablar con ella sobre la investigación que nos mandó de la Cámara de los Secretos. Por cierto, me tenéis que contar que ocurrió en segundo, por lo visto os lo pasasteis genial.

- Sí, genial. Sólo que un Voldemort joven sale de un diario y siembra el caos, sin olvidar que casi nos mata una serpiente. Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch, espero que Ron hoy consiga atrapar la quaffel.

- Es un guardián magnífico.

- Es cierto, ha mejorado muchísimo. Bueno, me voy que no llego. Te contaremos eso luego, en la cena.

- Ok. Hasta luego

-Adiós.

Beatriz le observó mientras se alejaba. Como no relajasen un poco el ritmo, iban a acabar en la enfermería. Con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Ginny no apareció. Cuando Hermione y ella bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde les esperaban Harry y Ron, Neville les informó de que la joven había encerrado en su habitación y no quería hablar con nadie. Decidieron dejarla hasta que se le pasara un poco el enfado y luego hablar con ella.

Pero antes de que pudieran sentarse a cenar, un tumulto estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Beatriz se acercó a tiempo para ver como tres alumnos de cuarto año tenían acorralados a dos alumnos de primer año, e intentaban tirarles la cena por encima de la cabeza, mientras los de primero, temblorosos, les apuntaban con sus varitas intentando defenderse. Un rápido vistazo le bastó para hacerse cargo de la situación, ya que Draco lo miraba sentado desde uno de los extremos de la mesa sin ninguna intención de levantarse.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó.

Pansy se acercó a ella.

- No te preocupes, es sólo una novatada.

- ¿Una novatada?

- Sí, se le hacen a todo el mundo.- Contestó la chica con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, esperando la aprobación por parte de la joven.

- ¡¡¿¿Pero estáis locos??!!

Con una mirada, los tres Slytherins de cuarto cayeron al suelo, como barridos por una fuerza invisible. Sobre ellos, cayó la cena que habían intentado arrojar a los de primero. Draco se levantó malhumorado.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

Ella se encaró con él.

- Lo que deberías haber hecho tú hace un buen rato.

- ¡Soy un prefecto! YO decido lo que está bien o mal.

- Sí, pero a partir de AHORA, YO decido.- Contestó ella, con un brillo rojizo en los ojos, haciendo que el chico se encogiera de miedo.- ¿Algún problema?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero de pronto se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

- Todo cambiará cuando mi padre consiga tu custodia. Entonces, tendrás que respetarme.

Ella rió.

- Draquilín...-comenzó con voz melosa, acercándose a él de forma sensual, provocando que el chico enrojeciera y sonriera tontamente- ¿te imaginas? ¿Tu y yo en tu casa... solos...? ¿En tu habitación...?- él asintió tontamente, mientras se acercaba a ella.- Imagínalo, porque eso... no ocurrirá nunca.- Terminó cerca de los labios del joven, sonriendo perversamente y dándose acto seguido la vuelta con un seductor contoneo, alejándose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor sin mirar atrás.

- Dejadles en paz.- dijo a los de cuarto, que salieron del comedor para ir a cambiarse, mientras ella se alejaba.

- Te juro que lo harás.- Musitó Draco con una mirada de odio, cuando ella ya no podía oírle.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Malfoy?- Preguntó Ron mientras se sentaban.

- Que el pobre tiene el ego demasiado grande y se hace demasiadas ilusiones. Y luego pasa lo que pasa, que al volver a la realidad, se le pincha como un globo.- Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

Días después, al subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, pudo divisar en uno de los pasillos laterales, a Ginny.

Estaba parada delante de una puerta de la que salía un hilillo de agua que había formado un charco, mirándola con expresión ausente, como si no la viera.

Beatriz se acercó a la chica con cuidado, despacio, intentando no sobresaltarla. Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, pero ésta pareció no darse cuenta. Le dio una leve sacudida, pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar. Le sacudió con más fuerza y la chica dio un respingo, sobresaltada, volviéndose velozmente. La miró con expresión asustada.

- ¡Beatriz!- Y acto seguido se abrazó con fuerza a ella, echándose a llorar

La joven intentó calmarla.

-Shhh... tranquila... ya pasó....

La apartó un poco, tendiéndole un pañuelo, mientras la miraba con preocupación.

- Gin, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¿No sabes dónde estás?

- ¿Dónde estoy?- repitió, al borde de la histeria.

- En uno de los pasillos del segundo piso.

La joven se observó las manos y el uniforme del colegio, llenos de hojas y tierra.

- Otra vez... otra vez no...- musitó. Y con un estremecimiento se desvaneció.

Beatriz consiguió cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo, y con sus poderes la hizo levitar hasta la enfermería.

* * *

- No os preocupéis, sólo ha sido el estrés acumulado

Madam Pomfrey, la enfermera de Hogwarts, hablaba con los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban en la enfermería, al lado de la cama de Ginny, mirándola con preocupación.

- Le he dado una poción para dormir sin soñar. Será mejor que pase esta noche en la enfermería y mañana podrá irse. Ahora, quienes tenéis que iros sois vosotros.

- Déjenos cinco minutos más, por favor.

- Señor Weasley, comprendo que esté preocupado, pero su hermana está perfectamente.

Y sin más les echó de la enfermería.

- No te preocupes, Ron. Podemos venir a visitarla esta noche con la capa de la invisibilidad.

Ron asintió, mientras Hermione y Beatriz se miraban.

* * *

- ¡Hola!

Beatriz levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca.

- Hola Luna, Neville.

- Verás, tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre DCAO y Neville me dijo que eras la más indicada para poder ayudarnos, puesto que tú sabes mucho sobre artes oscuras.

La joven sonrió.

- ¿Sobre qué es el trabajo?

- Sobre posesión de los cuerpos.

- Es un tema interesante.

- Eso mismo pensó Dumbledore cuando nos lo mandó. ¿Conoces algún medio para evitarla?

- Oclumancia. Creo que por aquí...- dijo rebuscando entre los libros que había sobre la mesa delante de ella.-... sí, aquí esta.- Cogió un grueso libro de pastas amarillas y se lo tendió.- Creo que aquí está todo lo que necesitas.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Oye, ¿es cierto que puedes hacer magia con las manos?

- Claro- dijo cogiendo su varita con cara traviesa.

- Me refiero sin varita.

- Sí, pero no se lo digáis a nadie, aunque a estas horas ya debe saberlo todo el colegio.

- ¿Puedes mover un libro?

Uno de los libros sobre la mesa se levantó unos centímetros y luego volvió a bajar.

- Impresionante.

En eso, Neville le dio un codazo a Luna y señaló con la cabeza. Al mirar, Beatriz pudo ver que se refería a Ginny, que buscaba afanosamente en la sección de Pociones.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, lleva días muy rara. Antes no la importaba ayudarme, pero la última vez que se lo pedí, me respondió de malos modos.- contestó Neville.

- No solo eso. Una noche en la que nos quedamos haciendo un trabajo de Herbología, la vimos salir del Bosque Prohibido desde una de las ventanas de la sala común.

- ¿Por la noche?

- A la una de la madrugada.

Beatriz se quedó atónita. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Ginny en el Bosque Prohibido de madrugada?

Ginny pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, y tras mirar hacia todos lados, cogió el libro y se dirigió hacia Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria.

Luna se levantó y se acercó a la estantería de la que la niña había cogido el libro. Tras un rato, volvió.

- Pociones de la antiguedad.- Susurró.

- ¿Qué? – Inquirió Neville sin enterarse de nada.

- Es el libro que ha cogido. ¿Para qué lo querrá?

- Supongo que para un trabajo de pociones.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

- Pues por curiosidad.

- Es posible.- Aceptó Neville.

Y tras darle las gracias, se fueron, dejándola preocupada.

Hermione llegó poco después. Se pasaron toda la tarde estudiando, y cuando fue la hora de la cena, bajaron al Gran Comedor. En el vestíbulo les esperaban Harry y Ron.

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, Ginny se levantó, les echó una fría mirada y salió apresuradamente.

- No lo entiendo.-Murmuró Harry.

- No te preocupes, compañero.- Le consoló Ron.- Ginny es así. Ya se le pasará.

Se sentaron a cenar y Beatriz decidió cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, chicos, me prometisteis que me ibais a contar lo de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Poco a poco fueron desgranando los sucesos de su segundo año: las voces que sólo Harry oía, los avisos pintados con sangre en las paredes...

- Yo también hablo pársel.- comentó la joven.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Harry, contento de no ser ya el único "raro" del colegio.

- Al fin y al cabo, soy hija de mi padre.

Ron la miró con horror, mientras Hermione fruncía el ceño.

- No me miréis así, en algunas ocasiones es muy útil. Venga, seguid contando.

Cuando llegaron a la parte en la que habían descubierto que el diario había poseído a Ginny, una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Las piezas inconexas del puzle empezaban a encajar de una forma que le produjo un escalofrío.

* * *

Cuando entró en la sala común de Slytherin, una escena insólita apareció ante sus ojos.

Los alumnos de cuarto a los que había tenido que parar los pies en el Gran Comedor unos días antes estaban arrinconados contra la pared por la esfinge, mientras que los de primero la miraban agradecidos y Draco, a duras penas, trataba de liberarlos. En una de las mesas, Pansy y Millicent hacían sus deberes.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Draco se dio la vuelta.

- ¡Dile a tu esfinge que les deje en paz!

Beatriz cruzó una mirada de inteligencia con la esfinge y, tranquilamente, se sentó en un sillón.

- ¿Podéis decirme qué es lo que ocurre?

Imperceptiblemente, una puerta disimulada en una de las paredes tras un tapiz se abrió, pero ante la voz de la joven, la persona se detuvo.

- Que tu esfinge se abalanzó contra ellos.- Contestó Draco.

- Y seguro que ellos no habían hecho nada, ¿verdad?- respondió con voz burlona.- Debería dejar que Gizeh les mordiera, para que se llevaran un "buen" recuerdo de ella, y ver si así, de una vez, se enteran de que no se puede ir así por la vida.- terminó con voz tranquila, mientras una perversa sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la esfinge.

Los de cuarto la miraron asustados.

- ¡Soy un prefecto! ¡Debéis obedecerme!

La joven se arrellanó en el sillón. Su voz sonó divertida, pero sus ojos no sonreían cuando habló.

- ¿Obedecerte? ¿Obedecer a alguien cuyo único objetivo en la vida parece ser fastidiar a los demás? Aparte, claro está, de seguir los pasos de papaíto y convertirse en un mortífago.

Draco palideció aún más, mirándola con ojos desorbitados. Nadie nunca se había atrevido a acusarle de esa manera. Nadie excepto Potter.

Tras un momento, pareció reaccionar y enrojeció visiblemente, con la sangre agolpándose en su cara.

La apuntó con un dedo y su voz tembló cuando ordenó:

- ¡Retira eso ahora mismo! O si no...

- O si no... ¿qué?¿Vas a salir corriendo a llamar a papá para que te proteja?

- ¡Es mentira!

- No lo es.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú?

- Yo lo se TODO.- Su voz hubiera podido congelar una roca en pleno desierto.

- ¿Y qué si lo fuera?- Saltó Pansy, intentando defender a Draco.- Sería un auténtico HONOR que quien- no-debe-ser-nombrado nos eligiera como mortífagos.

- ¿En serio?- Beatriz rió quedamente, con una expresión nada agradable. Sintieron un escalofrío. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz parecía provenir de las profundidades oceánicas, dura y afilada como un cuchillo.- ¿Sabes? Creí que tenías un cerebro en vez de serrín dentro de ese melón que tienes por cabeza. Sé que todos pensáis igual, pero... ¿lo habéis visto alguna vez? – continuó bajando la voz hasta casi un susurro, aunque perfectamente audible.- Su sadismo, su crueldad sin límites...

- ¿Quién eres? Hablas como si le conocieras...- preguntó Pansy asustada

- ¡Hum, hum!

Unas tos seca les hizo sobresaltarse y volverse.

Severus, delante del tapiz, había decidido intervenir.

- Señorita Eld-dyr, acompáñeme. Ustedes, vuelvan a lo que estuvieran haciendo.- y con un airado frufrú de su capa, se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras el tapiz.

La joven le hizo una seña a la esfinge con la cabeza que trotó tras ella, internándose en el pasillo tras el hombre. La pared se cerró a sus espaldas.

La joven apretó el paso hasta ponerse a la altura del hombre, quien la miraba de reojo sin decir nada. Le había impresionado mucho el oírla hablar de esa manera.

Le había recordado demasiado a Voldemort.

- Tan iguales, sí - pensó-, pero a la vez tan... distintos.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, ¡¡ya estoy aquí de nuevo!! Esto se pone interesante… Ya os aviso, en el próximo capítulo se desgrana el problema de su tutela, con una revelación que ningun os esperáis!!

Ahora, los reviews, que hace tres capis que no los he contestado:

**Caroline Holish:** Hola!! Me alegro mucho de que hayas sido capaz de leer todas las tonterías que se me ocurren, eres fantástica!! Por cierto, ahora voy a por el tuyo!!!

**Clau de Snape:** Bueno, bueno, por partes. ¿Lucius? Ya dijo que nadie iba a interponerse entre él y el poder, así que imagínate lo que hará con la pobre Narcisa… O al menos lo que intentará, pues no tengo muy claro que lo consiga, cierto dragón aparecerá por en medio… ¡y no digo más!! Sev y ella en el lago… bueno, ella está muy enfadada, pero ya has visto que siente algo por él, aunque sea odio, está mezclado con.. pues eso, que si lo digo me cargo la historia. Pero sí, algo hay. Me alegro de que te gustara, es una de mis escenas favoritas.

Con respecto a las clases extras, a mí también me encantaría estar en el lugar de Bea, porque creo que me derretiría. Yo también veo a Sev como un "hombre interesante, maduro, poderoso, inteligente, algo cabrón (vale, mucho), atractivo y muy pero muy atrayente..." es que tus propias palabras lo definen a la perfección!!!

Por cierto, creo que en este capítulo ya ves que lo de Ginny no era solo en contra de Bea… Ya verás por qué!!!!

**BarbiBlack****:** Buenas!! Ya terminé los exámenes, y estoy hasta las narices. Necesito unas vacaciones!!!! Me voy a la playa del 27 al 1, así que hasta el 1 o 2 de Julio no podré actualizar. De todas formas, ya tengo escritos los dos próximos capítulos, sólo tego que pasarlos y subirlos. Por cierto, no creo que mi mente sea para tanto. Lo que no entiendo es como alguien puede leer todas las tonterías que se me ocurren. ¡Vale, vale! ¡No son tonterías! Lo cierto es que me encantaría tener a Sev conmigo, pero…

**Samara Snape**: Hola!! Gracias por dejarme a Snape para Beatriz, muy amable por tu parte, te aseguro que Bea estará encantada!! ;)

¿Bea embarazada? ¡¡¡No, por Merlín!!! Aún no… pero no lo descarto. Lucius y Bea… pues mira tú, algo ocurrirá que dará al traste con todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Gracias por las ideas para continuar el fic, te prometo que alguna de ellas me servirán para terminar este y ya verás la continuación, ya… ;)

Es cierto que si Severus quisiera, podría tener un harén, si nos junta a todas las que estamos loquitas por sus huesos… ¡qué lástima que sea el personaje de un libro! ¡Yo quiero uno así!! (Bueno, si le quitamos a Malfoy y a Voldy.)

Tienes razón, el cuervo es de Silverfox y el llamar a Draco travieso también. Es que como ya he leído tantos fics diferentes, los meto inconscientemente. Debería haberlo dicho, ¡sorry! De todas formas, si algun encuentra más referencias a otros fics, que me lo diga para ponerlo. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones sí son buenas, lo que pasa es que se me pasó.

**La Dama del Norte:** Hola!!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo!!

**amsp14:** ¿Bea con draco? Jamás si yo puedo evitarlo!!! ;) Es broma. A Bea Draco le hace gracia, por lo estirado que parece ser al intentar emular a su padre, pero en el fondo le cae bien. Vale, muy en el fondo, sobre todo este último capítulo, pero algo pasar

No te preocupes que Sev y ella se arreglarán antes de terminar esta historia, porque van a tener que estar a buenas para lo que viene en la continuación del fic… no puedo decir más.

Lucius, Lucius, ya veréis lo que ocurre dentro de dos o tres capítulos… Esto se pone interesante y va a acabar al rojo vivo!!

Como habrás visto, algo ocurre con Ginny, pero no es sólo contra Bea. Dentro de dos capítulos sabréis por qué.

Hasta entonces, un beso enorme para tods, wapetons!!!!

LunaKittyLovegood


	14. El Bosque Prohibido

**Capitulo 14. El Bosque Prohibido.**

Al llegar al final del pasillo, se detuvieron delante de una puerta. Con un complicado movimiento de varita, Severus abrió la puerta y la sujetó, dejándola pasar delante y cerrándola tras la esfinge.

La joven pronto se dio cuenta de que "ése" era el pasillo que comunicaba la sala común de Slytherin con el santuario privado de las habitaciones de Severus Snape.

Con paso firme, el hombre se dirigió hacia su despacho. Cuando entró, la joven pudo observar que todos los frascos del armario privado de ingredientes del hombre estaban esparcidos por el suelo, algunos de ellos abiertos y otros rotos. Las puertas del armario estaban retorcidas y fuera de sus goznes, como si alguien las hubiera arrancado de cuajo. Una de ellas tenía los bordes ennegrecidos y la cerradura partida. Lanzó una mirada interrogadora al profesor.

- Alguien ha conseguido burlar todos los hechizos que pongo siempre en la puerta del aula y en la de mi despacho. El ladrón o la ladrona lo hizo a la hora de comer.- Explicó él mirándola inquisitivamente.

- ¿Qué se han llevado?

- Sangre de dragón y veneno de basilisco. No sabrás por casualidad quién ha sido, ¿verdad?

La joven negó con la cabeza, mirando el estropicio.

- ¿Para qué los querrán?- Ante la atenta mirada del hombre se apresuró a añadir:- me refiero a que la sangre de dragón, junto con el veneno de basilisco y la sangre de unicornio tienen unas propiedades mágicas muy elevadas, por lo que su utilización está muy controlada por el ministerio, pues es muy peligroso su manejo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría una cosa así?

- Dímelo tú.-Contestó Severus con una mirada que a ella no le gustó. Sin embargo, pasó por alto la velada insinuación del hombre y contestó:

- A ver, su utilización es muy peligrosa, por lo que quedan descartados los alumnos menores de quinto curso, que no los han estudiado.

Él asintió, aprobando sus palabras. Ella continuó.

- De los alumnos mayores, sólo dan clase contigo Slytherin y Gryffindor.

- Y tres Ravenclaws de séptimo.

- Border, Hope y Korzak.

- ¿Les conoces?

- Pues claro, ¿a quién crees que le piden ayuda con las pociones que les mandas? Por cierto, fue una auténtica guarrada lo que les hiciste con la poción de la invisibilidad.

- De todas formas tenía razón: no la hicieron ellos.- Contestó sarcástico.

Ella le echó una gélida mirada y continuó.

- Pero te tienen tanto miedo que serían incapaces. Lo que descarta a Ravenclaw y a Huffelpuff.

- Quedan Slytherin y... Gryffindor –dijo, casi escupiendo el último nombre.

- ¿Gryffindor? Son demasiado nobles para forzar las puertas del armario de esa manera.

- No estaría yo tan seguro. Hace cuatro años ocurrió lo mismo, alguien robó piel de serpiente arbórea africana de mi armario privado y fue ese estúpido de Potter.

- ¿Tienes pruebas?

Severus suspiró.

- No, pero estoy convencido de ello.

- El que os odiéis mutuamente no es excusa para que le acuses de robo. Pudo ser cualquiera. Incluso un Slytherin.

- Es cierto que cualquier Slytherin tiene los conocimientos adecuados para ser capaz de hacerlo, pero saben a lo que se exponen en el caso de que les pille. Así que sólo quedas... tú.- La miró intensamente.

Ella sonrió, burlona.

- ¿Yo? A fin de cuentas, y aunque muy a mi pesar, soy una Slytherin. Sé a lo que me expongo en el caso de que me pilles. Además, no me habría hecho falta forzar así la puerta, ni causar semejante destrozo. Conozco los ingredientes, no habría tenido que romper los frascos.

Eso era cierto. Ella era mucho más cuidadosa... y mucho más sutil.

- Entonces... ¿quién ha sido?- preguntó Severus en voz baja.

La joven se encogió de hombros.

La esfinge le susurró unas palabras al oído a la joven, quien asintió. Y tocando la nariz del animal, éste se transformó en el cilindro de marfil.

- ¿Cómo se puede transformar así?

- Por lo visto tuve antepasados egipcios, así que llevo la magia antigua en la sangre, a parte del hecho de ser la Heredera de Slytherin. Supongo que es algo innato, pues sólo con la ayuda de los miembros de mi familia puede transformarse si está demasiado cansada para hacerlo ella sola, como en este caso. Cuando está en forma de cilindro, puede viajar entre dimensiones, lo que le permite curarse más rápidamente, por eso vive tanto. Lleva en mi familia desde tiempos inmemoriales.

- Impresionante. Ya que hablamos de transformaciones, ¿has tratado alguna vez de transformar otros animales?

- Puedo transformar objetos en otros objetos, pero nunca he probado la transformación animal. De un animal a otro, quiero decir.- Añadió rápidamente, echándole al hombre una indefinida mirada.

- Recuérdeme que le pida a la profesora McGonagall que se lo enseñe.

Después de recoger el despacho, ambos comenzaron con la clase.

Una mañana, al salir de la clase de Pociones, Severus le pidió a Beatriz que se quedara.

- El director quiere vernos en su despacho.

- Pero ahora tengo clase de Transformaciones.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall.

Se encaminaron hacia el despacho, donde se sentaron en sendas sillas mientras el director conjuraba unas bebidas.

Dumbledore les miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Veréis, me ha llegado una lechuza del Consejo con respecto al tema de tu tutela.- comentó volviéndose hacia Beatriz.- Han tramitado la petición de Lucius Malfoy y han dispuesto una vista para dentro de cuatro días.

- ¿Qué posibilidades tenemos?- Severus era así. Sencillo, directo y brutal.

- La verdad es que muy pocas.- Contestó Dumbledore con un suspiro.- Los papeles presentados por Lucius parecen estar en regla y son enteramente legales, puesto que casi nadie sabe que Voldemort es en realidad Tom Riddle.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó la joven.

- El consejo pedirá tu opinión sobre si quieres o no ir con Lucius, pero al final todo se reduce a que consigas convencerles.

- Podría pedir la emancipación legal.- Sugirió Severus.-Supongo que le harían un test psicológico y un par de entrevistas, pero eso no debería suponer ningún problema.

- Sí, lo sé, pero con Voldemort suelto, no creo que los del consejo lo permitan, y menos con Lucius interesado en su custodia.

- Habría otra solución.- Apuntó Beatriz.- Sería que me casara con alguien.- terminó con los ojos bajos, fijos en la mesa.

Severus se atragantó con su bebida mientras Dumbledore le echaba una indefinida mirada y sonreía imperceptiblemente.

- Sería una solución.- contestó amablemente el director, mientras Severus le miraba asombrado.- Pero hay un problema. Necesitas una autorización de tus padres o tutores legales, puesto que eres menor. O, en su defecto, del consejo.

- Aún así, Albus... ¿quién se va a casar con una niña?- Inquirió Severus.- Por Merlín, tan sólo tiene 16 años...

- Ejem...- interrumpió Beatriz- no creo que eso fuera un impedimento para algunos...- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con una clara intención que a Severus no se le escapó y le hizo volver a atragantarse.- Pero, ahora que lo decís, eso no es totalmente cierto...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Severus mientras el director se limitaba a mirarla.

- Veréis... ¿recordáis que hace unos 16 años, antes de que Voldemort cayera frente a Harry...- Severus torció el gesto-... atacó el Ministerio?

Ambos asintieron.

- Todo el mundo sabe que andaban buscando algo. ¿El qué? Nunca se supo. Pero todo lo que sacaron aquella noche del Ministerio fue escondido. Hace diez años, una tarde en que me encontraba sola en casa con los elfos domésticos, subí al desván. Aquello estaba lleno de cajas y baúles cerrados a cal y canto, y sólo pude abrir uno. En él encontré un giratiempo.

Les echó una mirada y pudo ver cómo la comprensión comenzaba a instalarse en sus rostros. Dumbledore, con una mirada, la animó a continuar.

- Sin que se dieran cuenta, empecé a utilizarlo. Así conseguía más tiempo para terminar las pociones, para aprenderme la lección... Un día mi madre me pilló, se enfadó mucho y me quitó el giratiempo, pero no se lo dijo a él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo extra lo usaste?

- Exactamente, tres años, dos meses y seis días. Lo sé porque siempre que lo usaba apuntaba el tiempo en una libreta, me hacía gracia el poder retroceder en el tiempo. Así fue como me pilló mi madre, me dejé la libreta en la cocina y ella la encontró.

- Entonces...

- Entonces, en vez de "casi" 17 años - dijo mirando ofendida a Severus.- tengo "casi" 20 años.

- ¿Lo sabe el ministerio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?- preguntó Severus con un tono de voz completamente neutro.

- Entre las clases, los castigos y demás... se me pasó. Además, no me pareció importante.

Severus abrió la boca para contestar. Dumbledore, previendo la tormenta que se avecinaba, intervino.

- Esto podría ser el milagro que hemos estado esperando. Si conseguimos demostrar que es cierto, sería un punto a nuestro favor. – Se incorporó en su silla.- Bien, creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a clase.

- Está bien.- respondió ella levantándose.

- Si sabemos algo más, Severus te lo dirá.

Ella salió.

- Es realmente una buena noticia.- dijo Dumbledore.

- A no ser que Lucius use su influencia en el consejo para que la condenen por haber usado un giratiempo sin el conocimiento y la aprobación del ministerio

- De algo me tiene que servir el ser el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- por eso es ahora más importante que nunca que le busquemos un tutor adecuado. Creo que el consejo nos apoyará, pero exigirá un tutor hasta que termine el colegio.

- ¿Por qué? Sería considerada una adulta.

- Sí, pero Lucius podría alegar que su madurez mental no es igual a su madurez física y seguir adelante. El tutor debería ser alguien del colegio...

- ¿Y si no?

- Si no, como ella misma ha dicho, sólo nos quedaría una salida: casarla con alguien de confianza. ¿Quién sería el adecuado?- Se recostó en su sillón, echando a Severus una mirada que éste no logró descifrar.

Beatriz llegó a la clase de Encantamientos justo cuando los alumnos entraban. Después de que el profesor Flitwick les enseñara unos nuevos y más potentes encantamientos aturdidores, se pusieron a practicarlos.

Al igual que en las clases de ED, los tres leones se juntaron con la joven, que paraba sus hechizos con desgana, perdida en sus pensamientos. Un hechizo bien dirigido de Hermione impactó en su brazo, haciéndola reaccionar.

- ¡AUCH!

- Lo siento.- se disculpó la chica contrita.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, te ha dado!- Saltó Ron lleno de alegría.

Harry se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sólo un poco "aturdida"- Contestó ella, sacudiendo el brazo, que se le había dormido.

- ¿Seguro? Es que pareces estar a mil kilómetros de aquí.

Ella de repente sintió una imperiosa necesidad de contárselo y desahogarse.

- Verás, yo... – se detuvo y miró a su alrededor- Vamos junto a la ventana.

Una vez allí y a cubierto de oídos indiscretos, pues la algarabía formada por los alumnos les permitía hablar tranquilamente sin temor a ser escuchados, Beatriz pasó a relatarles todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Lucius Malfoy ha presentado una petición en el ministerio solicitando mi custodia. Dice tener en su poder un papel firmado por mi padre por el cual le autoriza a ser mi tutor en el caso de que él fallezca.

- Pero él no está muerto- dijo Ron.

- Legalmente sí.

- ¿Lo sabe Dumbledore?- inquirió Harry.

- Sí. La vista es dentro de cuatro días.

- Y... ¿qué vais a hacer?

Con un rápido cuchicheo les puso al tanto de lo ocurrido. Cuando terminó, tuvieron que sujetar a Ron, que se dirigía decidido y con cara de pocos amigos hacia Draco.

- Tranquilo, Ron. De Draco me ocuparé yo cuando llegue el momento... y te aseguro que será algo inolvidable.

Dos días después, Beatriz volvía de las cocinas hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Eran las tres de la mañana y estaba agotada, tras una dura clase extra con Severus, cuando vio moverse una figura en las sombras. Se escondió tras una armadura y esperó.

Una figura encapuchada pasó de largo por delante de ella. El único sonido audible era el suave roce de su capa con el suelo. Cuando se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera principal del castillo, dejando un reguero de húmedas pisadas, la joven soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo.

¿Un o una encapuchada en Hogwarts? ¿A las tres de la mañana? ¿Con los zapatos mojados? Era demasiado raro. Y con un súbito presentimiento, se apresuró a seguir a la figura, que ya había bajado la escalera y salía por la puerta del castillo.

Con un chasquido de dedos hizo aparecer sobre sus hombros una capa negra. Había sido un regalo que Dumbledore y Severus le habían hecho por navidad. "Por lo que pueda pasar, quizá descubras algo y la necesites" fueron las palabras exactas del director.

¿Sabría éste algo de lo que ocurría? Si hacía caso a Harry, Dumbledore siempre lo sabía todo. Entonces, si sus sospechas eran ciertas... ¿por qué no había intervenido el director?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras cuando la puerta principal se volvió a abrir. De un salto bajó los últimos escalones, sin posibilidad alguna de esconderse cuando se oyó una exclamación ahogada y alguien tropezó, cayendo al suelo y arrastrando con él la capa de invisibilidad que cubría a Hermione y a Harry.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó la chica, agachándose a ayudarle.

- Me he tropezado con algo, lo siento.

Un par de ojos marrones les miraban desde el suelo, en el que un gato negro como la noche estaba parado. Ron había tropezado con él.

- ¿De quien es ese gato?- preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que nos tapemos cuanto antes, no quiero que Filch nos pille.- respondió Harry.

- Nos mira como si nos conociera.- añadió Ron.

- Parece inteligente.- dijo Hermione.

El gato se acercó a ella y se restregó contra sus piernas, dejando que ella le acariciase. Unos conocidos pasos se oyeron en el vestíbulo.

- Vamos, viene Filch.

Y tapándose, subieron las escaleras, mientras el gato salía disparado por la puerta, que se cerró suavemente tras él.

El gato miró hacia los lados ¿A dónde habría ido? Siguiendo su instinto, torció hacia la derecha, en dirección contraria a la cabaña de Hagrid, que tenía las luces encendidas. Al llegar a uno de los extremos del castillo pudo observar que no se había equivocado. La figura encapuchada se internaba en el Bosque Prohibido por la parte más oscura del mismo.

Sigilosamente, el gato corrió y se internó en el Bosque. Pensó en Harry, Ron, y Hermione, a los que había dejado atrás. ¿De dónde vendrían a esas horas? Posiblemente de la cabaña de Hagrid, pero si era así... ¿qué hacía Hagrid despierto a esas horas?

- Mañana se lo preguntaré.- pensó.

Siguió a la figura encapuchada durante un buen rato por un camino pequeño y angosto. Ésta era alta, delgada, y parecía conocer el camino, pues no había tropezado ni una sola vez.

Llegaron a un claro en el bosque. Tenía forma circular y había una gran mesa ritual de piedra en el centro. A su alrededor, cinco o seis mortífagos parecían esperar, sentados sobre troncos caídos en el suelo.

La figura se quedó parada en el lindero del círculo, como si algo la detuviera. El gato la vio cabecear un par de veces, como si se resistiera contra sí misma y de repente avanzó.

Uno de los mortífagos se levantó al verla y avanzó hacia ella.

- Llegas tarde.- gruñó. Voz masculina, bien modulada.

La persona que se escondía bajo la capa asintió y se quedó quieta, esperando sumisa. El mortífago la cogió del brazo y la llevó hacia la mesa de piedra. La hizo sentarse sobre ella y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una copa humeante entre sus manos.

- Para que puedas realizar el ritual completo desde dentro, tendrás que tomarte esto.- Voz suave, acariciadora.

La figura pareció reacia a hacerlo.

- Vamos, está hecho con los ingredientes que nos has ido dando.

Primero alargó la mano para coger la copa, pero la retiró en seguida, como respondiendo a un súbito impulso. Pareció que una lucha se establecía en su interior, pero luego algo la hizo volver a alargar la mano y coger la copa.

El gato lo observaba todo con expectación, esperando al próximo movimiento del grupo de mortífagos cuando súbitamente una rata se movió entre las hojas cerca de él. Avanzó hacia el claro y se transformó en un hombrecillo bajito, calvo y rechoncho.

Súbitamente, un horrible y siniestro grito se oyó en el bosque, taladrando los oídos de los presentes. Los mortífagos saltaron rápidamente del tronco donde estaban sentados y se pusieron en guardia, escrutando cada centímetro del Bosque que rodeaba al claro.

El hombrecillo levantó los brazos para tranquilizarlos.

- Soy yo.

- Colagusano. Llegas tarde tú también.

- Lo siento.- Respondió éste, aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

- Un hechizo que funciona como alarma, para evitar visitantes indeseados.- Contestó con intención. Colagusano no le hizo caso.

El gato se quedó pensativo. ¿Por qué no había saltado la alarma cuando él se había acercado?

- Con lo chapuzas que son estos, ni siquiera habrán contemplado la posibilidad de que pudiera haber animagos por los alrededores.- pensó.

Mientras tanto, los dos hombres seguían hablando

- El Señor desea que todo se realice esta noche sin más tardanza.

- Pues si no hay más interrupciones podremos hacerlo.

Colagusano decidió volver a pasar por alto el sarcasmo de la frase.

- ¿Es ésa la chica?

- Sí.

Ambos se acercaron a la figura encapuchada. El mortífago habló.

- Tienes que bebértelo entero.

La chica bajo la capa se llevó la copa a los labios mientras los otros mortífagos se acercaban y formaban un círculo a su alrededor, comenzando a salmodiar las palabras de un hechizo de magia negra que terminaría cuando la figura hubiera ingerido todo el contenido de la copa.

El mortífago sacó una daga de entre los pliegues de su capa y la levantó, dispuesto a dar el toque final.

El gato se asustó. Nunca había creído que pudieran llegar a esos extremos para poder entrar en el colegio.

Rápidamente se transformó, recuperando así su forma humana, mientras el horrible chillido se volvía a oír y los mortífagos se volvían sobresaltados. Con un movimiento de cabeza hizo que los mortífagos salieran despedidos volando por los aires, mientras lanzaba un hechizo hacia la joven, que ahora estaba tumbada sobre la piedra, esperando pacientemente a que el mortífago que quedaba en pie le clavara la daga en el corazón.

El hechizo dio en el blanco y la joven pareció despertar, soltando un gemido de dolor. Miró horrorizada hacia la daga y saltó del banco, echando a correr desesperadamente hacia donde se encontraba Beatriz, siendo seguida por el otro mortífago.

Beatriz se interpuso entre ambos, gritándole a la chica que corriera hacia el colegio y encarándose al mortífago, quien vio como su presa se le escapaba.

- No sé quien eres, pero vas a pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento.

Beatriz sonrió bajo su capucha, poniéndose en guardia para un duelo. Había reconocido la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Comenzaron a pelear, mientras el resto de los mortífagos se desaparecían excepto dos, que se levantaban y acercaban.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- preguntó el hombre irónico.

En uno de los movimientos, Beatriz consiguió dar a Lucius en un hombro sin usar sus poderes. Éste se revolvió como una auténtica serpiente.

- Ya me he cansado. – Dijo apuntándola con su varita.- _Avada Kedabra_

Un rayo verde salió de su varita y se dirigió hacia Beatriz, quien lo esquivó sin problemas. En un fluido movimiento, la joven se dio la vuelta y apuntó a Lucius:

- _Súbitum enfermex._

El hombre cayó al suelo como fulminado al impactar en él el rayo de color amarillo. Pequeñas manchas rojas aparecieron en su piel, mientras sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente. Los dos mortífagos se acercaron a él, intentando ayudarle, momento que la joven aprovechó para transformarse de nuevo en gato y salir corriendo en dirección al castillo. Los mortífagos cogieron a Lucius por los pies y por debajo de los hombros y desaparecieron.

Ya en su sala común, la joven no pudo evitar una carcajada. No había querido usar sus poderes contra Lucius pues no había querido que éste la reconociese. Pero, con un poco de suerte, el padre de Malfoy no podría presentarse dentro de dos días en el ministerio.

Ahora lo más importante era encontrar y hablar con la otra joven. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	15. Una confesión y una profecía

Capitulo 15. Una confesión y una profecía 

****

La mañana del 13 de mayo, sábado para más señas, llegó antes de lo deseado, cumpliéndose el plazo de cuatro días dado por Dumbledore.

Cuando Beatriz bajó a la sala común de Slytherin, Severus ya estaba esperándola, vestido en su monótono y característico color negro.

Él la vió bajar lentamente y no pudo evitar mirarla asombrado. Ella llevaba una túnica color vino, a la manera de las túnicas griegas, con un hombro descubierto y un broche que recogía la tela sobre el otro, que resaltaba sus juveniles formas y a juego con su capa beige.

Ella enarcó una ceja y él apartó la mirada.

- ¿Y tu esfinge?

- Gizeh se ha quedado con Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione en la torre de Gryffindor.

Ahora fue él quien enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

- Después de lo del otro día, no quiero arriesgarme a dejarla aquí.- explicó.

- Sólo son unos cuantos alumnos. Creí que podía defenderse.- Contestó él con voz burlona y sonriendo levemente.

- Y puede, pero necesita descansar.

- ¿Y por qué en Gryffindor?

- Porque es el único sitio al que un Slytherin no se acercaría a menos de un kilómetro. Además, por si no lo recuerdas, mis AMIGOS están en Gryffindor.

Severus comprendió la implícita advertencia y, sin ganas de pelea, cambió de tema.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Venga, tienes que desayunar algo, no podrás enfrentarte a la vista con el estómago vacío. Acompáñame.

Ambos salieron por detrás del tapiz que escondía el pasillo que comunicaba con las habitaciones de Severus. Una vez allí, él la hizo sentarse en el sofá de la sala de estar y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer el desayuno sobre la mesita baja que había delante. Ella se sirvió un vaso de café y él atacó unos huevos con tocino.

Al terminar, vieron que el reloj de pie marcaba las 6:40, por lo que aún les quedaban 20 minutos hasta las 7:00, hora a la que habían quedado con Dumbledore en su despacho.

- ¿Estás preparada?

- No, ni creo llegar a estarlo. Pero es algo a lo que no puedo evitar enfrentarme.

- Ya verás como todo sale bien. Nos tienes a nosotros.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse. ¿Severus dando ánimos?

- Ya... pero, ¿y si el consejo falla a favor de Malfoy? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces?

- Dumbledore no permitirá que eso ocurra. Y yo tampoco.- Dijo con una mirada de cariño y ternura que hizo estremecerse a la joven.

Ella le miró largamente. Nunca pensó que nadie pudiera mirarla así.

- Eso espero.- musitó.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y no pudo evitar observarle. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué unas veces era tan grosero y, sin embargo, otras era tan dulce, tan tierno, tan comprensivo...? Era tan desconcertante... Pero tenía que reconocer que esa duplicidad la volvía loca, al igual que su figura en ese momento, con la mirada perdida y ese aspecto melancólico...

- Serénate.- Pensó- Parece mentira que caigas como una tonta. Está JUGANDO contigo- se dijo a sí misma, mientras miraba los dibujos de la alfombra.

La voz del hombre la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Verás, yo...- hizo una pausa como si estuviera ordenando sus ideas.- Hace... hace mucho...

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella, pues él no terminaba de arrancar.

- Me gustaría enseñarte algo.- dijo levantándose.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba contarle algo que había mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, algo que la incumbía.

Ambos pasaron a la habitación del hombre. Éste abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó una cajita de nogal bellamente tallada. Se la tendió a la joven, quien la tomó indecisa entre sus manos.

- Ábrela.

Ella así lo hizo, y no pudo evitar una ahogada exclamación de sorpresa. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que sentarse en la cama del hombre, mientras gruesos lagrimones descendían por sus mejillas.

Severus se arrodilló delante de ella y la cogió suavemente por las muñecas.

- Verás...- comenzó a hablar rápidamente, como si temiera que la joven le interrumpiera- el día que él mató a tu madre... yo estaba allí. La trajeron atada, muy malherida.

Su voz se quebró en un suspiro. Ella levantó la cabeza y sorprendentemente, inquirió:

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Él la miró, no muy seguro de si debía responder.

- Necesito saberlo.- susurró ella.

- Él simplemente le preguntó: "¿Por qué?". Ella le contestó: "Nunca será como tú. Está por encima de todo esto y un día... te destruirá". "¿Dónde está?" "No esperarás que te lo diga". La torturó durante un tiempo, pero al ver que no iba a decir nada más, la mató, y, encargándome que me ocupara de ella, desapareció. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, mi mente se negaba a aceptar lo que mis ojos veían. Y entonces el medallón que ella siempre llevaba colgado al cuello se iluminó y saltó a mis manos. Una voz que parecía venir de todas partes me dijo: " Entrégaselo a ella cuando sea el momento". Desde entonces lo he guardado, pues debo confesar que nunca he sabido a quien se refería la voz, nunca, hasta ahora.

Se acercó a ella, pero la joven le apartó bruscamente.

- ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué a ti?

- Liria y yo siempre nos llevamos bien. Fue una de las pocas personas que supo ver más allá de lo que la gente normalmente ve de mi. Y se convirtió en lo más parecido a una amiga que he tenido nunca. ¿Sabes? La gente huye de mi, supongo que será por mi carácter y por mi aspecto. Pero ella no. Ella se empeñó en conocerme a pesar de lo mal que yo la trataba. Fue la primera que me trató como un ser humano, la primera que se preocupó por mí, la única que se atrevió a hablarme, a desafiarme en batallas dialécticas, a curarme las heridas de la vida...

Ella le miró intensamente a los ojos.

- ¿La querías?

Él meditó sus palabras antes de responder.

- Sí, la quería. No como amante, pero sí como amiga. Lo que más me admiraba era su aparente fragilidad, tras la que se escondían una gran fortaleza y un carácter inquebrantable. Y puedo asegurarte que lo mantuvo hasta el final.

- Cuando mamá murió...- era la primera vez que él la oía emplear esa palabra tan cariñosa, pero el dolor y el sufrimiento que encerraba su tono se le clavó en el alma.- el mundo se me vino abajo y yo pensé, creí que...- no pudo continuar y estalló en sollozos.

Él se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, atrayéndola contra sí y sentándola en su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente mientras la joven lloraba contra su pecho. Lo que no podía intuir es que la joven no lloraba solo por su madre, si no por ella misma, por el camino que había tomado después.

Unos minutos después pudo notar como la joven se relajaba mientras se calmaba en sus brazos. La suave calidez del cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo hizo que él también se relajara, y pudo notar su aroma a jazmín. Jazmín... le recordaba la casa de la playa de sus padres, hacía tanto que no iba, desde que éstos murieron... Suspirando, la apartó suavemente.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella negó con la cabeza.

- Pero lo estaré.- una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Él cogió la cajita y sacó de ella el medallón. La obligó a levantarse y la llevó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había sacado del baño.

Se colocó tras ella y le puso el medallón. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente el cuello de la chica mientras lo hacía y pudo notar como ella se estremecía.

Posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven y la miró a través del espejo. Sonrió.

- Eres idéntica a tu madre.

Ella sopesó el sentido oculto de la afirmación y, en un impulso, se volvió y le abrazó. Él se sobresaltó, rígido, pero la correspondió.

La joven se separó, pero antes de que él pudiera evitarlo, le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias.- susurró. Él asintió, con el corazón alegre.

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó tendiéndola la mano. Ella le miró intensamente y posó su mano sobre la de él.

Una vez en el despacho del director, Dumbledore les hizo coger un puñado de polvos flu y echarlos en la chimenea, diciendo en voz alta: "Ministerio de Magia".

Una llamarada de color verde les envolvió mientras eran transportados a gran velocidad por un túnel oscuro lleno de lo que parecían ventanitas, hasta acercarse súbitamente a una de ellas.

Salieron por una gran chimenea y se sacudieron las ropas. Beatriz levantó la vista y observó que se encontraban en un largo y espléndido vestíbulo, con un suelo de madera oscura muy brillante. El techo era de color azul claro, con destelleantes símbolos dorados que se movían y cambiaban como un enorme tablón de anuncios celestial. Las paredes a cada lado eran de oscura y brillante madera artesonada y tenían muchas chimeneas doradas fijadas en ellas.

Cada pocos segundos una bruja o un mago emergían de una de las chimeneas de la izquierda con un suave whoosh, al igual que habían hecho ellos. En el lado derecho, había formadas pequeñas colas delante de cada chimenea esperando para partir.

En el centro del pasillo había una fuente. Un grupo de estatuas de oro, más grandes que el tamaño natural, colocadas en el centro de un estanque circular. El más alto de ellos todos era un mago de aspecto noble con su varita apuntando al aire. Agrupados alrededor de el había una bruja maravillosa, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico. Los últimos tres mirando con muestras de adoración a la bruja y al mago. Brillantes chorros de agua volaban de las puntas de sus varitas, de la punta de la flecha del centauro, de la punta del duende ya de cada una de las orejas del elfo domestico, de modo que el tintineante silbido del agua cayendo se unía a los estallidos y cracks de los que se aparecían. Debido a que era sábado y muy temprano, el vestíbulo aparecía bastante desierto.

Dejando atrás la fuente, se dirigieron hacia unas grandes puertas doradas. Sentada en un escritorio a la izquierda de las mismas, debajo de un cartel que ponía "Seguridad" una bruja controlaba quien entraba y salía.

Al verles, se levantó y salió de detrás del escritorio. Era mayor, asombrosamente alta y vestía un uniforme azul marino.

- Buenos días, buenos días Albus.- Saludó.

- Buenos días, Alice.

- ¿Qué os trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Hemos venido a una vista por motivos personales de una de mis alumnas.

- De la señorita, me atrevería a suponer.- comentó dirigiendo una cálida mirada a la joven.- No te preocupes, querida, ya verás como todo sale bien. Ahora me tienes que decir tu nombre, pues te tengo que dar tu identificación, y dejarme tu varita para que la examine.

La joven miró a Dumbledore, quien asintió imperceptiblemente.

- Beatriz Ryddle.

- Muy bien. – Y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer en sus manos una chapa en la que bajo su nombre ponía: "Vista tutelar".

Tras darle otra chapa a Severus y examinar ambas varitas metiéndolas en un extraño instrumento de cobre, que parecía una pesa pero con un solo plato les permitió traspasar las puertas doradas.

Llegaron a un vestíbulo más pequeño, donde había por lo menos veinte ascensores detrás de unas rejas de oro labrado. Se situaron delante de uno de ellos y Dumbledore pulsó el botón "abajo".

Entre fuertes traqueteos y sacudidas, un ascensor bajó ante ellos. La reja dorada se movió hacia un lado y entraron.

Con una inquisitiva mirada, Severus observó que el director pulsaba el botón con el número 9. La reja se cerró con un estruendo, y con un golpeteo de cadenas, el ascensor comenzó a descender.

- ¿Vamos al departamento de misterios?- Inquirió Severus con un ligerísimo temblor en la voz. El director asintió.- ¿Por qué no lo celebran arriba? A fin de cuentas es una vista por una tutela, así que lo más lógico sería que lo hicieran en la segunda planta, en los servicios administrativos del Wizengamot. Esas salas del tribunal no se han usado en años, desde... desde los juicios a mortífagos.- Terminó comprendiendo de repente.

- Sí, es que Fudge tiene un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido, y parece que le encanta tratar los asuntos de Hogwarts allí.- Comentó Beatriz irónicamente.

- Veo que Harry te ha contado su "visita" del año pasado al ministerio- dijo el director con un alegre destello en sus ojos mientras el profesor de Pociones bufaba por lo bajo.

- Departamento de Misterios- Anunció una voz femenina en el interior del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido y salieron a un pasillo que era bastante diferente de los anteriores.

Las paredes estaban desnudas; no había ninguna ventana y ninguna puerta aparte de una negra al final del corredor. Pero, tal y como le había contado Harry, no llegaron a pasar por ella, si no que bajaron por una escalinata a la izquierda llegando a otro pasillo que tenía un gran parecido con las mazmorras de Hogwarts, con bastas paredes de piedra y antorchas en anaqueles.

Había gran cantidad de puertas, de madera muy gruesa, con cerrojos y cerraduras de hierro.

- ¿En cual de ellas es?

- En la número 10, Severus.- respondió el director con una mirada que hubiera infundido ánimos a una piedra.

El profesor de Pociones avanzó con paso seguro hacia la puerta marcada con ese número. Dumbledore se adelantó, asiendo firmemente el pomo de hierro y girándolo.

En Hogwarts, Harry no podía dormir. Se había levantado temprano, con un ligero estremecimiento y una gran sensación de malestar. La cicatriz le dolía bastante y no sabía si podría aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Había tenido una pesadilla, soñando de nuevo con el señor oscuro. Éste estaba en una gran sala de piedra sentado en su trono, muy enfadado, y le decía al mortífago arrodillado delante de él: "Él no puede, tendrás que hacerlo tú".

Había bajado a la sala común y se había sentado en su sillón favorito junto al fuego. La esfinge de Beatriz, que dormitaba junto a la chimenea, se había despertado y de un salto se había subido al sillón de al lado. Ahora le miraba con ojos escrutadores, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos del sillón, como si adivinara lo que había ocurrido.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué es lo que hacía que Voldemort estuviese tan enfadado? ¿Qué era lo que otro no podía hacer y tenía que hacerlo el mortífago que estaba arrodillado?

Intentó relajarse, vaciando su mente y dejándola en blanco. No es que pensara que Voldemort fuera a entrar en su mente en ese preciso instante, pero después del susto del año anterior, prefería no arriesgarse.

Había vuelto a tomar clases de Oclumancia, dadas ahora por Dumbledore, en previsión de lo que pudiera ocurrir. Lo cierto era que seguía sintiendo lo que el señor oscuro sentía, pero ahora podía controlarlo. Ya no sentía ese odio al mirar al director, ni había vuelto a sentirse mal.

Pero una imagen, que nada tenía que ver con el sueño, se representó en su mente, negándose tozudamente a desaparecer.

Ginny... No podía evitar pensar en ella, en lo extraño de su comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Si al menos pudieran hablar... Pero ella se negaba a hablar con cualquiera de ellos, poniendo como excusa que tenía que estudiar para los exámenes, y se alejaba cada vez más, como si temiera estar con ellos.

Movió la cabeza con resignación y decidió bajar a desayunar, pues sus tripas hacía rato que estaban protestando. Se incorporó en el sillón y miró a la esfinge, que levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

- Voy a desayunar, ¿te vienes?

Por toda respuesta, la esfinge bajó del sillón y se encaminó hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda, seguida por Harry.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron con Firence, el centauro que ahora daba las clases de Adivinación junto a la profesora Trelawney, que sostenía una gran caja entre sus manos. Según les dijo, se trataba de un pedido de hojas de té que acababa de llegar.

Amablemente, le pidió a Harry que se lo entregaran a la profesora de Adivinación cuando terminara de desayunar, pues él tenía que volver a salir urgentemente.Y hacia allí iba ahora, mientras que la esfinge había vuelto a Gryffindor.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de la profesora Sybill Trelawney, situado en el cuarto piso y la puerta se abrió por sí sola. Asomó la cabeza y vió a la profesora de Adivinación sentada en el suelo, delante de una gigantesca bola de cristal, dentro de la cual se movía una neblina verdosa formando remolinos.

Un gran calor y un intenso olor a incienso impregnaban el ambiente

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, haciendo que la profesora se sobresaltase, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación.

Con un gran paño morado, la profesora se dio la vuelta y tapó la bola.

- ¡Señor Potter! Adelante, adelante. Ya sabía que vendría, lo he visto en la bola.

Harry asintió, conteniendo las ganas de reír al recordar el salto de la profesora.

- El profesor Firenze me pidió que le entregara esto. Son el pedido de hojas de té.

- Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía, también lo ví en la bola. Maravilloso, déjalo ahí encima.- dijo señalando encima de la mesa con un vago ademán.

Al ver que el chico miraba fijamente la bola, comentó:

- Fantástica, ¿verdad? Es una de las mejores bolas de interpretación que existen, Dumbledore la encargó este verano, supongo que como disculpa por lo del año pasado, por lo que hizo esa...

Su voz se quebró debido a la furia

- Pero bueno, mejor no enfadarse, eso afectaría al "ojo interior". ¿Quieres que veamos tu futuro?

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se sentó frente a la bola. Le indicó que hiciera lo mismo en el otro lado y se concentró.

De pronto se puso rígida, y con una voz seca y dura anunció:

_Entre vosotros acecha uno cuyos fines_

_son esta noche actos malvados y ruínes._

_Tras el sol del atardecer una amenaza se cierne,_

_ya ocurrió una vez y volverá a suceder._

_La estrecha bajada desciende otra vez,_

_el reflejo una amenaza esconde_

_y la muerte podrá acontecer_

Harry se levantó asustado y salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore.


	16. El tribunal

**Capítulo 16. El tribunal**

Entraron en una enorme mazmorra. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra oscura, débilmente iluminada por antorchas. Había bancos vacíos a los dos lados pero enfrente, en los bancos superiores, había varias figuras oscuras. Hablaban en voz baja, pero cuando la pesada puerta se cerró detrás de ellos todos guardaron un profundo silencio.

En el centro de la mazmorra había dos mesas, con dos sillas cada una. Dumbledore les indicó que se sentaran en las sillas de la mesa de la derecha, mientras él caminaba hacia los bancos superiores y se sentaba junto al resto de miembros del Wizengamot.

Había aproximadamente 12 de ellos, todos, por lo que podía ver, vestían ropas color ciruela con una ornamentada W bordada en plata en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

En el centro de la fila, se sentaba Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. Una bruja rellenita, con expresión risueña y una sonrisa agradable, se sentaba la izquierda de Fudge. A la derecha del ministro se había sentado Dumbledore, quien parecía realmente contento al ver la cara de enfado de Fudge.

Bruscamente se volvió a abrir la puerta, dando paso a un hombre alto, grueso y nervudo, quien se presentó a sí mismo como el abogado de Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Y el señor Malfoy?

- Se encuentra enfermo, señor ministro, nadie sabe cómo se pudo enfermar, y no podrá asistir a la vista, pero me ha otorgado plenos poderes para actuar en su nombre.- Contestó entregándole un pergamino enrollado y sellado, que él revisó con suma atención.

Beatriz no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al oírle. Por supuesto que sabía como había enfermado Lucius Malfoy. Una mirada de reconvención de Dumbledore le recordó que no se lo había contado.

-Muy bien, siéntese- dijo el ministro enfadado. - Podemos empezar. ¿Estas preparado?- preguntó a alguien en la otra parte del banco.

-Si señor- dijo una voz impaciente, perteneciente a un joven delgado y pelirrojo, sentado muy tieso y envarado, que miraba a la joven fijamente. Sus ojos se cruzaron y un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Sabía quien era aquel joven: el hermano de Ron,

Percy Weasley.

Hermione le había contado lo que había ocurrido con él, pero ahora Beatriz supo que lo que le ocurría no era solo una ambición desmedida. Había algo más, podía sentirlo, su instinto nunca la había fallado. Tendría que averiguarlo.

- Bien, no perdamos más tiempo y comencemos- dijo Fudge y Percy se apresuró a comenzar a escribir.- Vista tutelar del 13 de Mayo, Dentro del Comité de Custodia y Tutela del Mundo Mágico por Beatriz Ryddle, residente en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, a petición del señor Lucius Malfoy, representado por su abogado Eric Wilson. Interrogan: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministro de magia; Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, presidente del Wizengamot, Megan Hutson, directora del Departamento de Tutelas y Custodias, Percy Ignatius Weasley...

Uno a uno fue nombrando a todos los miembros del consejo que se encontraban presentes.

-Tiene la palabra Megan Hutson- continuó Fudge

La bruja sentada a la izquierda del ministro se dirigió a la joven.

- Señorita Ryddle, como sabrá esta vista se celebra porque el señor Malfoy ha presentado pruebas de que su padre deseaba que asumiera su custodia en el caso de que él faltara algún día. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

- Me resulta bastante extraña.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabía que el señor Malfoy fuera amigo de mi padre y mucho menos que le hubiera dejado mi custodia.- contestó con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y adoptando un tono de total inocencia en la voz.

- ¿No lo sabías?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Ni siquiera conozco al señor Malfoy.

-¿No le conoces? ¿Ni le has visto nunca?

La joven volvió a negar. Fudge intervino con un matiz de advertencia en la voz.

- Pero no negarás que conoces a su hijo, Draco Malfoy. Según tengo entendido es compañero tuyo en el colegio, ¿es así?

- Sí pero…

- Es más, incluso creo que pertenecéis a la misma casa, Slytherin, como podrá corroborar el señor Snape, profesor de Pociones y jefe de la misma - siguió Fudge.

Severus, que se mantenía en silencio, se limitó a asentir fríamente con la cabeza, mientras miraba al ministro con un acerado brillo en los ojos.

- Pero conocer al hijo no implica conocer al padre. – contestó ella serenamente.

Megan Hutson volvió a hablar.

- ¿Podrías decirnos como te llevas con el señor Malfoy hijo?

- Chocamos continuamente. Yo diría que la relación es bastante caótica.

Fudge soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se dirigió a Severus con enfado.

- Sr Snape, ¿cómo calificaría usted la relación de los dos jóvenes?

- Caótica es una forma suave de definirlo. No se llevan bien, discuten continuamente.

- Según tengo entendido, el comportamiento de la señorita Ryddle en clase también deja mucho que desear, al igual que con el resto de sus compañeros- dejó caer Fudge insidiosamente.- Creo por ello que el ofrecimiento del sr Malfoy es muy generoso.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú.- pensó Beatriz.

Un hombre mayor, calvo y arrugado, con unas enormes gafas circulares, intervino.

- Creo que nos hemos desviado de la cuestión. La pregunta es: señorita Ryddle, ¿quiere usted ir a vivir con los Malfoy?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la sala, todos esperaban pendientes de sus palabras.

- No.

- ¡Venga, niña!- saltó Fudge, furioso.- Los Malfoy son una de las familias con más raigambre del mundo mágico, con ellos tendrías todo lo que pudieras desear, ¿te hacen el honor de ofrecerse a acogerte y tú tienes la desfachatez de rechazarles? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella le miró severamente y respondió con voz segura.

- La emancipación legal.

Fudge no pudo evitar soltar una esperpéntica carcajada mientras el resto de miembros del Wizengamot le miraban horrorizados ante la completa pérdida de papeles del ministro de magia.

- ¿La emancipación legal? ¿Con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por ahí suelto? Eres una menor...

- Ejem, ejem...- una suave tosecilla interrumpió a Fudge, que se volvió con enfado hacia su derecha.

- La señorita Ryddle es mayor de edad.

- Vamos, Dumbledore, si aún está en el colegio.

- Lo sé- aceptó suavemente.-Pero cuando era pequeña usó un giratiempo, según ella misma me comentó, y vivió algo más de tres años extras, así que si mis cálculos son correctos, ahora es mayor de edad.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- Inquirió Fudge bruscamente, volviéndose hacia la joven que asintió.

-Debemos verificarlo.- la bruja volvió a hablar.-Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo, si nadie se opone.

Echó un vistazo a sus colegas y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una cajita plateada encima de la mesa de la joven.

- Esta caja mide el tiempo extra que ha vivido una persona que ha usado un giratiempo- Explicó.- Por favor, tócala.

Beatriz así lo hizo y la caja se iluminó brevemente con un resplandor azulado. La bruja se levantó y bajó hasta la mesa, abriendo la cajita y sacando de ella un trozo de pergamino.

- Cierto, ha vivido tres años, dos meses y seis días.- dijo entregándole a Fudge el pergamino, quien lo miró por encima y se lo entregó a Percy.

- Certifíquelo y cámbielo en su expediente.- gruñó.

- Pero señores,- interrumpió el abogado de Malfoy-, esto no es serio. Aún está en el colegio y no creo que el haber usado un giratiempo le halla dado la madurez mental necesaria para poder cuidarse a sí misma. Además, ¿cómo va a hacer frente a la parte económica de su manutención? Tendría que trabajar, lo que supondría dejar de estudiar. Con mi cliente esto no sucedería.

- A eso puedo responder yo.- Intervino Dumbledore.- Su estancia en el colegio está completamente pagada y su madre le dejó una pequeña fortuna, que le permitiría vivir desahogadamente hasta el fin de sus días sin tener que trabajar.

- ¿Qué garantías tenemos de ello?

Severus se levantó y se acercó al tribunal, sacando de entre los pliegues de su túnica varios pergaminos que entregó a diferentes miembros del consejo. El mago calvo volvió a hablar.

- Entonces, Dumbledore, ¿qué proponéis? Aunque tuviera la emancipación, necesitaría un tutor que controlase la marcha de sus estudios, al menos hasta que termine el colegio.

El director asintió.

- Lo sé, por eso creo que el tutor debería ser alguien de Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué hará durante los veranos? ¿Dónde irá?- Incordió el abogado.

- Yo podría encargarme- dijo de pronto Severus, provocando airadas miradas por parte de Fudge y del abogado, y una mirada muy sorprendida por parte de Beatriz.

- Preferiríamos a alguien sin antecedentes.

- Severus no tiene antecedentes, Cornelius, quedó absuelto de todos los cargos al igual que el señor Malfoy, como seguramente recuerdes- le contestó amablemente el director.

- Solamente porque tú respondiste por él.

- Y sigo haciéndolo. ¿O es que mi palabra ya no tiene valor?- comentó con una irónica mirada. Al ver que el ministro no respondía, continuó.- Creo que es el más indicado, puesto que es el jefe de su casa en el colegio y tiene más facilidad para cuidarla.

- ¿Y en el verano, cuando se acabe el curso?- preguntó el abogado.

- Tengo una casa en la playa.

- ¿Y estaría dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la señorita Ryddle en los meses de verano?

- Sí.- contestó totalmente serio.

- ¡Esto es indignante!- volvió a gritar el abogado.

- ¡Cállese!- contestó Fudge.- ¿Qué prefiere entonces?- preguntó a Beatriz.

Ésta alucinaba. ¿Severus se había ofrecido a cuidar de ella? Debía estar soñando. Por cierto... ¿cuándo habían decidido que Severus pediría su tutela?

- Al profesor Snape.

- ¡Esto es un ultraje! El señor Malfoy...

- El señor Malfoy es un hombre inteligente, lo entenderá.- Contestó Dumbledore dirigiéndose al abogado.

- Bien, entonces esto ya está.- dijo alegremente la bruja.- Los que estén a favor de que se quede con el profesor Snape, que levanten la mano.

Diez manos oscilaron en el aire. Diez excepto la de Fudge y la de Percy, que les miraban horrorizados.

- Concedida la tutela al señor Snape.- dijo el ministro de mala gana.- La señora Hutson les dará los certificados. Si su cliente desea reclamar.- comentó dirigiéndose al abogado,- puede hacerlo en próximos diez días.

Dumbledore y Megan se levantaron y se acercaron a Beatriz y Severus.

- Si me acompañáis...

- Claro que sí, Meg- contestó Dumbledore.

Los cuatro subieron a la segunda planta, donde la bruja les entregó todos los papeles de la tutela y de la emancipación, así como el certificado de la mayoría de edad de la joven, que había llegado vía lechuza procedente del despacho de Percy Weasley.

Cuando se quedaron solos, se miraron sonrientes. ¡Lo habían conseguido!

- Por cierto, ¿Vas a contarme qué le hiciste a Malfoy?

- ¿Yooo? – contestó ella con una traviesa sonrisa. Miró largamente al director y este asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy inteligente.

Severus no pillaba nada, así que suspiró. En ese momento, se abrió uno de los ascensores y de él salió revoloteando un memorándum con forma de avión de papel, de color violeta claro y con el sello de Ministerio de Magia en las alas, que fue a caer en las manos de Dumbledore.

Éste lo abrió y les miró.

- Me temo que tendréis que volver solos a Hogwarts, me reclaman para una reunión en la confederación de magos.

Severus asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Podemos?...

-¿Sí, Beatriz?

- Me preguntaba si podríamos pasar por el Callejón Diagon antes de volver al colegio. Quisiera pasar por Flourish y Blotts para ver si tienen el libro que me comentó...

- Por mi no hay problema.- contestó el director.-¿Tú que opinas, Severus?

- Yo también tengo que comprar unos ingredientes.

- Muy bien entonces.

Y despidiéndose, desapareció por unas escaleras. Severus y Beatriz se miraron.

- ¿Cómo vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon?- preguntó la joven.

- Bueno, la verdad es que queda lejos, y como no sabes aparecerte, tendremos que ir por la red flu.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que no se aparecerme?

- No me digas que...

- Pues no te lo digo, pero no sé de que te sorprendes.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que tenía siete añitos.

- Eres fantástica, ¿lo sabías?

- Sí- contestó ella con una traviesa sonrisa mientras entraban en un ascensor y bajaban hasta el Atrio.

Una vez allí, él la cogió suavemente por el codo.

- Apareceremos delante de la librería, ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- Ni se te ocurra ir a otra parte.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que me pierda?- dijo con voz burlona.

Y antes de que él pudiera contestar, desapareció.

Cuando Severus volvió a aparecer, lo hizo en el Callejón Diagon y pudo ver que la chica le esperaba junto a la puerta de la librería. Extrañamente, ya no llevaba su capa beige, si no que su túnica color vino se adivinaba bajo la capa negra que la habían regalado por navidad.

- Bien, vamos a hacer una cosa.-comentó Severus con aire paternal.- Tú entrarás y comprarás el libro mientras yo compro los ingredientes que me hacen falta. Quedamos aquí dentro de quince minutos ¿entendido?

- El que te hayas convertido en mi tutor legal no te da derecho a darme órdenes- respondió ella lo más friamente que pudo- Hasta dentro de quince minutos.- Y dándose media vuelta, entró en la tienda.

Severus no pudo evitar bufar por lo bajo al alejarse.

- ¡Maldita niña!

Beatriz entró en la librería con paso firme y se dirigió decidida hacia el piso superior del establecimiento, donde se encontraban los libros más raros y los más antiguos.

Buscaba un libro en concreto, una edición en particular, así que paseó la vista por las estanterías, pero no lo encontró. Sin embargo, sí había una edición más reciente, que cogió con delicadeza y abrió justo por la mitad.

Con un suspiro la volvió a cerrar. Tendría que haberlo supuesto, ya que según su información sólo la primera edición lo contenía. Se acercó a uno de los vendedores.

- Disculpe, buscaba la primera edición de este libro.

- ¿La primera edición? Lo siento, pero no tenemos ninguna copia. Aún así, ésta que ha cogido usted respeta en todo al original.

- Ya lo sé, pero es que trabajo para un coleccionista de libros.- comentó inventándoselo sobre la marcha-, y ya sabe usted cómo son, sólo quiere la primera edición.

- Lo siento.- contestó el dependiente con una franca sonrisa.

- No importa, seguiré buscando. ¿No sabrá usted por casualidad de algún lugar en el que pudieran tenerlo?

- Déjeme pensar... Ahora que lo dice, hace unos meses vino un hombre que quería vendernos un montón de libros antiguos, dijo que habían sido una herencia. El jefe no quiso comprarlos, pues pedía una cantidad demasiado elevada para el valor real de los libros, así que se marchó. Y creo que uno de los libros que quería vender era el que usted está buscando.

- ¿Sabe dónde fue, o si consiguió venderlos?

- Supongo que iría a alguna otra librería cercana.

Las librerías más cercanas eran las del Callejón Knockturn

- Muchas gracias- contestó la joven.

Se dirigió hacia el Callejón Knockturn, poniéndose la capucha al llegar, pues no deseaba ser reconocida. El callejón era estrecho

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su instinto la guiara. Pasó de largo por delante de dos librerías y entró en la tercera. Era destartalada, pequeña y lúgubre, iluminada por varios candelabros sujetos en lo alto de unas apretadas estanterías llenas de polvo.

Su entrada provocó una nube de polvo, seguida de una desagradable mirada del dependiente, situado tras un viejo mostrador.

Ignorándole, se acercó a las estanterías, mientras una bruja de aspecto repulsivo se alejaba con varios libros en las manos.

Miró por encima los títulos de los libros cuando... ¡Sí, allí estaba! Sin que su cara o sus ademanes denotasen ninguna emoción, cogió el libro y, al igual que había hecho antes, lo abrió por la mitad.

Lo hojeó. Las páginas centrales eran de un color amarillento, distinto al blanco inmaculado de las diez primeras hojas y de las diez últimas. Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, se acercó al dependiente con el libro.

- Son cinco galeones.

Pagó y salió del establecimiento caminando rápidamente hasta que alguien la cogió por detrás por la cintura y la empujó hacia un hueco que se abría a la izquierda, aprisionándola contra la pared.

Forcejeó y se dio la vuelta, para ir a encontrarse con la furiosa mirada de dos pozos negros.

- ¿Qué narices crees que estás haciendo?- inquirió bruscamente Severus.

-Si me soltaras y te apartaras, tal vez podría respirar.- El hombre, que la tenía sujeta contra la pared con su cuerpo, se separó unos milímetros.

- ¿Qué haces en el Callejón Knockturn?

Ella levantó el paquete que tenía en una de sus manos.

- Comprar el libro.

- ¿Aquí?

- No lo tenían en Flourish y Blotts.- replicó ella con retintín.

Severus le echó una mirada asesina y le quitó el paquete.

- ¿Aplicaciones de los hongos y setas venenosas? Hay al menos siete copias de este libro en Hogwarts. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

- Esta es la primera edición.

-¿ Para- qué-lo-quieres?

- ¿Sabe, profesor? Eso es algo que NO le incumbe. Le veré en las verjas de Hogwarts.

Y separándole, desapareció.

Rápidamente traspasó las verjas del colegio y echó a andar por el camino. Severus la alcanzó y la obligó a darse la vuelta.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que SÍ me incumbe.

- Suéltame.

- Dime lo que quiero saber.

- Suéltame.

- No

- ¡Eres realmente insoportable!

- ¡Y tú una estúpida!

- ¡Y tú un imbécil!

De pronto, él la empujó contra uno de los árboles que bordeaban el camino y la besó apasionadamente. Sorprendentemente, ella le respondió. Cuando separó sus labios de los de ella, vió que ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento.- murmuró mientras la abrazaba.-Pero cuando te vi pasar en el Callejón Knockturn a través del cristal de la tienda de ingredientes, me asusté mucho. Si te hubiera ocurrido algo... nunca... nunca me lo hubiera perdonado- musitó, con los labios en la frente de la joven.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.

- Es un encargo de Dumbledore, él me pidió que lo buscara, no puedo contarte más, lo siento.

Él la miró dulcemente, acariciando con un largo y fino dedo el contorno de la cara de la joven e intentó volver a besarla, pero ella se lo impidió.

- No juegues más conmigo, por favor.

Y separándose, se encaminó hacia el castillo.


	17. Todo se precipita

**Capítulo 17. Todo se precipita.**

A la hora de la comida, ya en el Gran Comedor, Beatriz se dejó caer en uno de los bancos de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Éstos estaban pensativos, con cara preocupada y saltaron en sus sillas cuando ella se sentó.

- ¡Beatriz! ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry.

- La vista me ha ido muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.-contestó sarcástica.

- Lo siento, pero es que tengo que hablar con él.- respondió el joven con voz suplicante.

- Dumbledore se ha tenido que quedar en el ministerio a una reunión en la confederación de magos.

Al ver sus caras apesadumbradas y las miradas de angustia que se lanzaron entre ellos, se preocupó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Con un rápido cuchicheo la pusieron al tanto. Beatriz les miró fijamente y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- No me digáis que os lo habéis creído. ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja...! Pero si esa mujer es un auténtico fraude, vosotros mismos lo habéis dicho. Seguro que se aburre y sólo busca que le hagan caso.

- En circunstancias normales – comentó Hermione- estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo. Pero Trelawney ya hizo otra profecía cuando estábamos en tercero y se cumplió.

- ¿Cuándo Colagusano escapó?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Dumbledore, por supuesto. Me ha contado muchas cosas, pero se guardó lo de la profecía. He atado cabos, nada más.

- ¿Qué más sabes?

- Lo de tu padrino, Harry, lo de la Orden- susurró-, lo de tus tíos, lo de Snape, lo del torneo de los tres magos...

- ¿Se cumplirá esta profecía también? Porque es la segunda que hace....- comentó Ron.

- La tercera.- interrumpió Harry, aún perdido en sus pensamientos y aparentemente sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Pero al ver a los otros tres mirándole con cara asombrada, se dio cuenta de que se le había escapado.

- ¿Cómo que la tercera, Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirándole muy seria.

Él les miró pillado.

- Lo mejor será que nos lo cuentes.- dijo Beatriz.

- Está bien. ¿Os acordáis del año pasado, cuando Voldemort consiguió que fuera al ministerio?- Ron y Hermione asintieron.

- Quería una profecía que sólo tú o él podíais coger sin peligro.- dijo Hermione comenzando a entender.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Trelawney?- inquirió Ron.

- Cuando Dumbledore me trajo de vuelta al colegio, me contó que Voldemort me había utilizado para conseguir una profecía que nos atañe a ambos y que hizo Trelawney hace diecisiete años. Dumbledore entrevistó a una aspirante para el puesto de profesora de adivinación que era la tataranieta de una muy dotada y famosa vidente, Trelawney, y que cuando se iba a marchar, ella la hizo.

- Espera un momento.- pidió Beatriz .- ¿Eso ocurrió en un cuarto sobre el bar en la posada de La Cabeza de Cerdo?

Harry asintió, asombrado.

- ¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó Ron

- El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca. . . nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo. . .

Es la primera parte de la profecía, la única parte que Voldemort sabía. Se la he oído repetir miles de veces, darle vueltas, cuando estaba distraído y creía que nadie le escuchaba. Sé que deseaba fervientemente conocer el resto, pues nunca supo por qué le derrotaste.

- Pero, entonces...- quiso saber Hermione.

- Significa,-dijo Harry,- que la única persona que tiene oportunidad de terminar con Lord Voldemort nació a finales de julio, hace casi diecisiete años, y que este muchacho nacería de padres que hubieran burlado a Voldemort tres veces.

- Pero... ¿Cómo supo que se refería a ti?- preguntó Beatriz.

- Lo extraño, -dijo Harry suavemente, -es que pudo no haberse referido completamente a mí. Según me contó Dumbledore, la profecía de Trelawney habría podido aplicarse a dos niños magos, ambos nacidos a finales de julio de ese año, ambos con padres en la Orden del Fénix, y ambas parejas de padres habían logrado escapar por poco de Voldemort tres veces. Uno, por supuesto, era yo. El otro era Neville Longbottom.

- Pero entonces. . .¿porqué estaba tu nombre en la profecía y no el de Neville?- preguntó Hermione.

- El registro oficial fue reetiquetado después de que Voldemort me atacara cuando era niño. Según me dijo Dumbledore, al guardián del Salón de la Profecía le pareció claro que Voldemort había intentado matarme porqué sabia que era yo a quién se refería la profecía.

- Entonces, ¿podrías no ser tú?- dijo Ron.

-Me temo que soy yo.

- Pero has dicho que Neville también nació a finales de julio, y sus padres...

-Olvidáis que falta una parte de la profecía: ...y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce ... y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva. .

La condición que identificaría al muchacho que podría vencer a Voldemort. . . Voldemort mismo lo marcara como su igual. Y así lo hizo. Él me eligió a mi, no a Neville. Él me dio esta maldita cicatriz.

- Es sorprendente.- dijo Beatriz gravemente.- Pensó que el muchacho que podría representar más peligro para él no era el sangre-limpia (que, según su creencia, es la única clase de mago digno de ser o conocer) sino que era el media-sangre, como él. Se vio reflejado en ti, Harry. Mi abuelo era un muggle, que abandonó a mi abuela cuando se enteró de que ésta era una bruja.

- él solamente oyó el principio... por eso te atacó cuando eras pequeño, creyó que eras un peligro y nunca creyó que pudieras vencerle...- dijo Hermione en un susurro

- El final de la profecía. . .era algo acerca de que... ninguno puede vivir. . . – preguntó Ron.

- . . . mientras que el otro sobreviva - terminó Harry.

- Entonces...- dijo Beatriz comprendiendo.

- Eso significa que, al final, uno de nosotros tiene que matar al otro.- dijo Harry.

- Te ayudaremos.- dijo Beatriz muy seria. Ninguno la había visto nunca así, con esa gravedad en el semblante.

Harry sintió como si se le quitara un gran peso de encima y, por primera vez, respiró un poco más libremente al pensar que ellos le entendían.

Unos alegres gritos les sacaron de su triste conversación.

-¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Los gemelos acababan de entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor, recibiendo una inmensa cantidad de vítores y aplausos de los alumnos que aún recordaban su última travesura en contra de la profesora Umbridge el año anterior. Tranquilamente se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Veníamos a hablar con Dumbledore por lo de la fiesta.

- ¿Qué fiesta?- preguntó Ron.

- ¿No os lo ha contado?- inquirió Fred sin hacer caso a su hermano.

Los chicos negaron.

- ¿Qué fiesta?- insistió Ron molesto.

- Si Dumbledore no os lo ha contado aún, no esperarás que te lo digamos nosotros, hermanito.

- Así que Dumbledore va a hacer otra fiesta...

- ¡Ron, cállate!- pidió Hermione.-en las cartas que nos mandan todos los años antes de empezar el curso, ponía que teníamos que traer una túnica de gala,¡por eso me acompañasteis a comprar una nueva el día que conocimos a... ¡- Una mirada de Beatriz la silenció.

- Es cierto, compañero.- dijo Harry, tratando de desviar la conversación.

- Pues Dumbledore se ha ido al ministerio esta mañana y aún no ha vuelto.- comentó Beatriz.

- ¿Y para que quiere Dumbledore que vosotros le ayudéis?- preguntó Hermione con una severa mirada.

- Hermione, no nos regañes, te empiezas a parecer demasiado a Percy, el prefecto perfecto- comentó George con voz guasona.- Está preparando unas cuantas sorpresillas...- siguió, mirando a su gemelo.

- Y hablando de sorpresas... Beatriz, ¿podríamos hablar contigo?- pidió Fred.- En privado.- Terminó al ver las caras de interés de los otros tres.

Con una mirada de disculpa, Beatriz se levantó y siguió a los gemelos sorprendida, pues no sabia de qué querían hablar estos con ella.

La llevaron hasta una clase vacía, que cerraron y silenciaron con un hechizo.

- Verás...- comenzó Fred.

- Queríamos preguntarte...- siguió George.

- ... si en la fiesta de disfraces de principios de curso...

- ...notaste algún cambio en Snape...

- ...después de que habláramos con vosotros.

La chica les echó una mirada entre severa y divertida, creyendo saber a lo que se referían. ¿Podrían...? Decidió seguirles la corriente.

- ¿Fuisteis vosotros?

Los gemelos asintieron fervientemente con sonrisas traviesas.

- ¿Cómo lo hicisteis?

- Verás.- empezó Fred adoptando un tono profesional.-Cuando nos acercamos a hablar con vosotros, George os distrajo mientras yo le echaba polvos de la alegría a Snape en la copa.

-¿Polvos de la alegría?

- Sí. Como os fuisteis antes de que pudiéramos ver nada, ¿podrías decirnos que efectos observaste y qué te pareció la broma?- pidió George sacando pluma, tintero y pergamino y sentándose en una de las mesas.

- Ugh... Emm... le noté mucho más alegre, más... "efusivo"- mintió convincentemente, aguantándose las ganas de pegarles, o, más bien, de lanzarles un crucio-, una gran broma, chicos.

Salieron de la clase y bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde se despidieron. Ella decidió irse a su sala común. No se sentía con ánimo de volver al Gran Comedor después de semejante revelación, donde él podría estar. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar y decidió pensarlo antes muy bien.

Subió hasta su habitación, vacía a esas horas y entró en el cuarto de baño, abrumada por sus sentimientos y por lo que representaba la declaración de los gemelos, que abría un mundo totalmente nuevo.

Se miró al espejo y vio cómo este le devolvía la mirada, frunciendo el ceño mientras decía:

- Entonces es cierto.

- Eso parece.- contestó ella tímidamente.- Los polvos pudieron perfectamente haber reaccionado con el alcohol y el zumo y convertirse en el filtro.

- Entonces Severus te ha estado diciendo la verdad y tu no le has creído.

- Pero el filtro no tenía potencia suficiente para hacer que nos enamoráramos.

- Pero sí para hacer que mostrarais vuestros sentimientos y lo que tú niegas que sientes por él.

- Merlín sabe que me he enamorado de él, pero... ¿él de mí?

El reflejo bufó.

- ¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta de que él se ha enamorado de ti y de que no ha estado jugando contigo?

- ¿Y quien te dice que no lo haya hecho después?

- Sabes perfectamente que es sincero y que lo que ocurrió aquella noche fue real.¡Acéptalo de una vez!

- Aquella noche... sus besos, sus caricias, sus miradas...- no pudo evitar sentir como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna al recordar las manos de Severus sobre su piel.- Pero es un profesor y yo una alumna.

- Sí, una alumna mayor de edad la que él ha prometido cuidar, incluso legalmente.

- Hay otra cosa: quien soy yo y quien es él, lo que represento y la posición en la que él se encuentra.

- ¡Mentalízate! Él está enamorado de ti, y algo me dice que a Dumbledore no le disgusta en absoluto.

- ¿Estás loca?

- Ha habido muchos signos, piensa un poquito.

Era cierto. El baile, en su despacho, por los pasillos... siempre sonriendo al verles juntos...

- Y no sólo eso- interrumpió descarado el reflejo- Le "oblig" a darte clases extra, los dos solos y por la noche. Además, ha consentido que sea tu tutor.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Como Gizeh dijo una vez: " Sé que te gustan los retos"

Beatriz sonrió pícaramente al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el pelo y luego, bajó cantando una canción.

- ¡Profesor Snape!

Severus se encontraba en el vestíbulo, a punto de entrar en el Gran Comedor para cenar cuando oyó que alguien le llamaba.

- Profesora McGonagall.- Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Verá, me gustaría comentarle una cosa con respecto a uno de sus alumnos. Si me acompaña...

Ambos caminaron hasta el despacho de la profesora de Transformaciones y se sentaron en sendas sillas.

- Verás, esta mañana ha llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore una lechuza de la señora Malfoy, solicitando que su hijo saliera este fin de semana del colegio, pues por lo visto su padre se encuentra muy enfermo.- Comentó mientras le entregaba la carta.

- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó Severus totalmente impasible.

- Sí, ha venido al mediodia y se lo ha llevado.

- Está bien. ¿Algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Si me disculpas, bajaré a cenar.- Y acto seguido, el profesor se levantó y salió.

Cuando bajaba por las escaleras, un fuerte dolor en el antebrazo le hizo parar, la marca oscura había empezado a quemarle. Rápidamente fue a su despacho, escribió una corta nota y se la dio a su cuervo, con la indicación de que se la llevara a Dumbledore lo más rápidamente posible.

Después, salió del castillo.

Después de cenar, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Beatriz salieron del castillo y se sentaron junto al lago.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar por qué estás tan contenta?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Apuesto a que es por la vista.- comentó Ron.

- Pues has ganado la apuesta.- contestó Beatriz con una gran sonrisa.- Lucius Malfoy no asistió, parece que está muy enfermo, así que el abogado no pudo hacer nada y me concedieron la emancipación legal.

Hermione soltó un gritito.

- Pero si aún estás en el colegio.- Harry y Ron le echaron una mirada asesina.- Me refiero a que necesitará a alguien que la controle.- Esta vez la mirada asesina partió de Beatriz.- Entendedme, en el colegio, con los deberes, las notas...

- Lo mismo pensó el consejo, así que nombraron a un tutor.

- ¿Quién es?

- Snape.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- El grito de los tres jóvenes pudo oírse en todo el castillo.

- ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ¡ES PEOR QUE UN CASTIGO! ¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡ESTÁN LOCOS!

- ¡Ron, cálmate!- Harry y Hermione intentaban tranquilizarle para que dejara de gritar.

Cuando lo consiguieron, Harry preguntó:

- ¿Qué opinas tú?

- Es Snape. Sobreviviré.- Les miró sonriente, pero a Hermione no se le escapó el brillo en los ojos de la joven y la observó con una expresión de complicidad y entendimiento pintada en el rostro.

Era noche cerrada y el colegio se encontraba silencioso, a excepción del ocasional ulular de alguna lechuza.

En una de las habitaciones del castillo dormían plácidamente cuatro jóvenes. La tranquilidad de sus acompasadas respiraciones presagiaba dulces sueños, mientras los rescoldos y cenizas de lo que había sido un buen fuego crujían suavemente en la chimenea.

Una de las jóvenes, tumbada boca arriba, abrió súbitamente los ojos, mirando fijamente el techo. Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y posó los pies en el duro y frío suelo de piedra.

Avanzó silenciosamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y bajó las escaleras, llegó a su sala común y salió por el retrato.

Anduvo por los pasillos hasta que en un recodo casi se chocó con Neville, que volvía de las cocinas. Éste, muy sorprendido, preguntó:

- ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

Como una autómata, ella levantó el brazo y apuntó al chico.

- ¡_Desmaius_!

Neville cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. La joven pasó por encima de él y siguió su camino.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entró en uno de los baños, uno al que nunca entraba nadie porque no funcionaba, y porque en él habitaba el fantasma llorón de una chica que había muerto allí cincuenta años antes: el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Se acercó a los lavabos, extendió las manos y unas oscuras palabras salieron de su boca lentamente, en una lengua desconocida. Uno de los grifos giró y se iluminó con una luz blanca. Al cabo de un momento, se hundió en el suelo, dejando a la vista una gran tubería oscura.

La joven se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer. Se deslizó por ella, bajando cada vez más, viendo otras tuberías que se ramificaban de aquella por la que ella iba. En un momento dado, utilizó un hechizo para frenar su velocidad y se deslizó por una de las ramificaciones.

Cuando la tubería terminó, cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de una gran sala, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra tallada con serpientes entrelazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad. En el centro, se encontraba un solitario espejo de cuerpo entero.

La joven se acercó a él y lo tocó suavemente, no más que una caricia, mientras empezaba a cantar en una lengua desconocida. La imagen del espejo comenzó a cambiar y a moverse, siguiendo la cadencia de su voz.

En un momento dado, sin dejar de salmodiar, separó la mano y, en un rápido gesto, rasgó su muñeca con una afilada uña. Dejó manar la sangre hasta que empapó toda su mano derecha, y con el dedo índice dibujó en el centro del espejo una calavera con los ojos rojos.

Se retiró unos pasos, admirando su obra, y de repente posó la palma de la mano abierta y cubierta de sangre encima de la calavera.

La imagen había cambiado. Antes podía verse reflejada, ahora vio a Voldemort, tendiéndole los brazos rodeado de todos sus mortífagos. La joven avanzó con una beatífica sonrisa en los labios y traspasó el espejo.

Beatriz despertó sobresaltada, con el miedo metido en el cuerpo. Habia tenido una horrible pesadilla.... pero un momento, ¿había sido verdaderamente una pesadilla? Algo le decía que no, que había sido muy real.

Saltó de la cama, se puso la bata sobre el camisón blanco y salió, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Atravesó la sala común y se internó por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de Severus. Mientras corría, un rayo salió de sus manos e impactó en la puerta que le cerraba el paso, provocando que ésta se abriera.

Entró en el dormitorio del profesor y, tal y como esperaba, estaba vacío y la cama hecha. Volvió a la sala común y salió por el tapiz. Atravesó como una exhalación los corredores del castillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando divisó una figura tendida en el suelo.

- ¡Neville!- le zarandeó pero el chico no despertaba.

Se concentró y su varita apareció en su mano.

- ¡_Enervate_!- El joven abrió los ojos.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- ¿Beatriz? ¿Qué... qué...? ¡Ginny!- susurró.

- Lo sé, ¿dónde está? ¿Ha vuelto a la sala común?

- No... no... losé.- Balbució el joven.

Le ayudó a levantarse y le sostuvo hasta que llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Tuvieron que gritar para despertarla.

- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó de mal humor.

Beatriz miró a Neville.

- No... recuerdo- contestó éste frotándose la frente, donde tenía un gran chichón.

- ¿Contraseña? – Volvió a repetir la Dama Gorda mirándoles enfadada.

- Es una causa de fuerza mayor, tenemos que entrar.- suplicó la joven.

- Si no hay contraseña, no hay entrada.- sentenció el retrato.

- ¡Una alumna puede estar en peligro! ¿Es que no te importa?

La Dama Gorda negó con la cabeza, enfurruñada y Beatriz se enfadó. Miró con ira al retrato, que saltó violentamente de sus goznes y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Se lanzó por el hueco, arrastrando tras de sí a un alucinado Neville para encontrarse con Ron, Harry y Hermione parados delante de las escaleras de subida a las habitaciones de las chicas. Harry parecía nervioso, Ron y Hermione expectantes.

- ¿Beatriz? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué ha sido ese estruendo?- inquirió Hermione.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- ¿Tú también?- preguntó Harry. Ella asintió sin resuello por la carrera.

En ese momento apareció Luna en las escaleras.

- ¡Qué bien, una fiesta! ¿Qué celebramos?

- Luna, ¿está Ginny en vuestra habitación?

- No, y en el baño tampoco. ¿No está aquí?

Beatriz y Harry se miraron asustados.

- Hay que avisar a Dumbledore - dijo ella.

- No está, fui a hablar con él antes de acostarme y McGonagall me dijo que la reunión se había alargado y que no volvería hasta mañana, pero me prometió contarle lo de la profecía por lechuza.

- ¡¡¡¿Queréis decirme de una vez que demonios ocurre con Ginny?!!!- explotó Ron comenzando a asustarse.

- Voldemort la tiene.- Afirmó Beatriz. Harry sujetó al chico que parecía a punto de caerse.

- Hay que avisar....- gimió.

- no hay tiempo.- Cortó Beatriz.- Cada segundo que pasa es un segundo menos para tu hermana.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó un Neville inusitadamente tranquilo.

- Sacarla de allí.- Sentenció Hermione.

Salieron en tropel por el hueco de la pared y se toparon con cuatro elfos que miraban asombrados el estropicio allí formado.

- ¿Qué...?- susurró Luna.

- No quería dejarnos pasar.- respondió Beatriz con indiferencia.

-¡Es Harry Potter, señor!

Un elfo vestido estrafalariamente se había abalanzado sobre el chico y le abrazaba feliz. Beatriz le reconoció como el elfo que la había preguntado sobre el desayuno el primer día de colegio.

- Hola Dobby.- Contestó el chico apartándole suavemente.

Beatriz se arrodilló junto a él.

- Dobby, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

- ¡Los amigos del señor Harry Potter son mis amigos, señorita!- ella sonrió.

- Necesito que vayas a ver a la profesora McGonagall, la despiertes y le digas que la profecía de Trelawney era cierta, que Voldemort-el elfo se llevó las manos a la boca- tiene a Ginny Weasley, que se la ha llevado a la mansión Ryddle, no a la que todo el mundo conoce, a la otra, y que nosotros vamos a la Cámara de los Secretos, que es por donde la ha sacado. ¿Te acordarás?

El elfo asintió.

- Pues vete ya.

El elfo desapareció. Los chicos salieron corriendo hasta el segundo piso y entraron en el baño.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Neville señalando al agujero de la tubería.

- Por donde se entra a la Cámara de los Secretos.- respondió Hermione. No preguntéis y seguidnos.

Bajaron por la tubería y caminaron por las galerías subterráneas hasta entrar en la gran sala con el espejo en el centro.

- El espejo de Oesed- susurró Ron.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Lo han convertido en una puerta de una dirección, por eso pudieron sacar a Ginny.

- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Disculpa? No lo "vamos a hacer", lo voy a hacer yo.- contestó Beatriz. – Lo contrario sería un suicidio. Voldemort sabe que Harry iría a rescatarla y que vosotros iríais con él, así que no voy a permitir...

- ¡Ginny!- gritó Ron. La imagen de la joven había aparecido en el espejo y el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, arrastrando consigo a Harry y Hermione que trataron de detenerle. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Luna, Neville y Beatriz fueron detrás y atravesaron el espejo, que se cerró tras ellos.

Se encontraron en una pequeña sala cuadrangular, con el suelo de tierra y las paredes de piedra. Una recia puerta de madera con una ventanilla enrejada se abrió, dando paso a varios mortífagos y a una rata traidora.

Beatriz se volvió hacia sus compañeros con una gélida sonrisa que les hizo estremecerse y levantando la mano, hizo que todas sus varitas volaran hasta las manos de los mortífagos, mientras levantaba la otra mano y les apuntaba con su varita, de la que salieron unas cuerdas que les ataron firmemente.

Cundió el desconcierto en ambos grupos. Colagusano se adelantó y se inclinó sumiso ante ella.

- Bienvenida a casa, mi señora.- Ella respondió con una perversa mirada

- Entonces tú....- dijo Harry furioso.

- ¿Sabéis cuál es vuestro problema? Sois demasiado cándidos.

Sin dedicarles ni una sola mirada, Beatriz salió con paso firme de la mazmorra seguida de Colagusano.

* * *

Como habréis observado, muchas cosas de este capítulo y de los siguientes están sacadas del quinto libro.


	18. Una partida de ajedrez

**Capítulo 18. Una partida de ajedrez.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Neville fueron empujados sin miramientos por los pasillos de lo que parecía una inmensa red de galerías y túneles subterráneos hasta llegar a unas enormes puertas de madera labrada formando dos serpientes entrelazadas que se mordían mutuamente la cola formando un círculo.

A Harry había empezado a dolerle la cicatriz, pero cuando atravesaron las puertas para ir a parar a una gran sala circular de piedra, el dolor se hizo insoportable. Casi todos los mortífagos se encontraban allí de pie formando un semicírculo delante de un estrado sobre el que se encontraba Voldemort sentado en su trono. Supuso que uno de ellos debía ser Snape. A su izquierda se situaba otro mortífago y en el extremo izquierdo del semicírculo una figura conocida, con el pelo rubio... ¡¿Draco?!

Al ver al señor oscuro, sus compañeros comenzaron a temblar. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban cara a cara con él, puesto que hasta entonces nunca habían llegado al final de las aventuras.

Los mortífagos que les acompañaban les empujaron al centro del semicírculo, donde estaba Ginny atada. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero un hechizo les impedía hacerlo.

Las grandes puertas se volvieron a abrir y Beatriz apareció en el umbral. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un vestido negro, con un escote de barco, de manga larga, con el cuerpo muy ajustado y que se abría en la cintura en una falda con mucho vuelo hasta un poco por encima de los tobillos. Dos aberturas laterales hasta las caderas permitían vislumbrar sus piernas entre los pliegues del vestido al andar. Iba descalza.

Avanzó sin miedo alguno por el salón, erguida, con la cabeza alta, sabiendo que el recibimiento de Colagusano había causado mucha expectación

Los mortífagos se apartaron con torpeza de su camino y ella avanzó entre ellos con paso decidido y arrogante, rodeando a los jóvenes, formando una visión de absoluta belleza y elegancia. Algunos mortífagos se la quedaron mirando embelesados con ojos vidriosos y el pecho henchido de emoción. Cuando ella posaba fugazmente su mirada sobre ellos bajaban la vista al instante. Estaba claro que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ellos.

Al llegar a los escalones del estrado, la joven se paró y se inclinó. Voldemort se levantó y bajó hasta ella, haciéndola levantarse, y cogiéndola de la mano la hizo subir con él.

A una señal suya, los mortífagos se descubrieron.

- Liria...

- No, Lucius.- Contestó en voz alta el señor oscuro al susurro del hombre situado a su izquierda y que ya no tenía rastros de enfermedad. Se dirigió a todos.- Su hija y la mía, Beatriz Ryddle, mi heredera. La Heredera de Slytherin.

Todos abrieron la boca asombrados. En ese momento, Beatriz se fijó por primera vez en Draco.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

- El señor Malfoy hijo ha venido para unirse a nuestras filas y para presenciar como el nombre de su familia quedará indiscutiblemente ligado a nosotros y nuestra causa por un matrimonio.

- ¿Es él?- preguntó la joven señalando a Lucius.

- Sí, es el hombre con el que te casarás.- contestó Voldemort provocando un murmullo entre los mortífagos que silenció con una mirada.

Draco abrió los ojos espantado. ¿Y su madre? ¿Por qué lo aceptaba su padre sin inmutarse?

Beatriz se acercó con un sensual movimiento a Lucius, pasó su mano por detrás del cuello del hombre, acariciándole la nuca y se pegó a él, besándole apasionadamente.

Notó que el hombre la respondía, no solo con sus besos, si no también con su cuerpo. Se separó con una perversa sonrisa y se volvió.

- Buena elección, padre. Pero hay un molesto inconveniente, ya está casado.

- Lo solucionaremos ahora mismo. ¡Traedla!

Dos mortífagos salieron y volvieron llevando maniatada a Narcisa Malfoy. No tenía buen aspecto, parecía que la habían maltratado o torturado y Draco ahogó un grito cuando vio a su madre, pues el señor oscuro tenía los ojos fijos en él.

- Lucius, haz los honores.- indicó Voldemort.

Lucius levantó su varita y apuntó a su mujer.

- ¡_Avada kedabra_!

- ¡Nooooo!

Draco subió rápidamente los escalones y de un golpe desvió la varita de su padre, de forma que el rayo asesino fue a dar a unos metros de distancia de su madre. Al mismo tiempo, los chicos habían intentado alejar a la señora Malfoy de la trayectoria del rayo, de forma que milagrosamente había salvado la vida.

De un tortazo, Lucius Malfoy le mandó rodando por el suelo y le apuntó con su varita. Beatriz se adelantó, interponiéndose entre ambos, bajó los escalones y se agachó junto al chico, que sangraba ya que tenía el labio partido.

- Draquilín... ¿Cuándo aprenderás que no es buena esa manía tuya de estar en mi contra? Deja que te lo explique, dejad que os lo explique a todos. Esta lucha es una enorme partida de ajedrez en la que las vidas de las personas no valen nada, al igual que la tuya y la de tu madre. Tan solo sois un par de peones que los jugadores mueven a su antojo por el tablero. Y si el rey negro – Voldemort sonrió al oír la comparación – decide que os sacrifica, vosotros moriréis dando gracias por serle útiles. ¿Entendido? ¡Lleváoslos! Luego me ocuparé de ellos.

Voldemort y Lucius la miraban con admiración, los chicos horrorizados. Recorrió con la vista la fila de mortífagos, y pudo ver el deseo reflejado en sus caras. Sólo unos ojos negros la miraban inquisitivamente, con el rostro neutro, unos ojos de los que había jurado vengarse.

- Muy bien, ¿algo más de lo que quieras ocuparte?- preguntó su padre, poniéndoselo en bandeja.

- Sí, uno de tus mortífagos se ha vuelto blando... Ahora, en vez de preocuparse por nuestra causa y espiar como debe, se dedica a echarles filtros en las copas a sus alumnas para llevárselas a la cama.-Afirmó, dirigiendo una cortante mirada a Severus.

- No me digas- Voldemort la miró a los ojos y leyó en su mente.

Voldemort le hizo una seña y él se adelantó, arrodillándose delante de ellos.

- ¿Es eso cierto?

- Mi señor, yo...

- _Crucio._

Los chicos asistían a la escena sin saber que pensar. ¿Snape y Beatriz se habían acostado juntos? Hermione vio confirmadas sus sospechas, pero ella habría jurado que Beatriz estaba enamorada de él. ¿Por qué ahora...?

Severus se revolcó de dolor en el suelo.

- Papá... – Voldemort paró y la miró.

Ella se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y sentándose en uno de los reposabrazos del trono, dejando una pierna al descubierto hasta el muslo y provocando que la temperatura en la sala aumentase.

- Papi...- repitió con voz melosa.

- Cuando me llamas así es que te has encaprichado con algo. ¿Qué quieres?

- A él.- Contestó señalando a Severus, que la miró asombrado, al igual que Voldemort.- Dámelo como regalo de bodas.

- ¿Y qué harás con él?

- Le convertiré en mi esclavo. Jugaremos, y luego... dolor, mucho dolor. ¿Sabes, Severus? Tú conoces el dolor que provoca el placer más intenso, pero... ¿has sentido alguna vez el placer del dolor? No...- dijo con una voz sensual y provocativa, prometedora- Estás acostumbrado a un dolor vacío. ¿Y el dolor mezclado con el placer? Es un cóctel excitante que muchos pagarían por experimentar... Sí, creo que sí, mejor... Y cuando terminemos, te arrastrarás y me suplicarás piedad de rodillas.

- Concedido. Pero ten en cuenta que aún nos es útil, es tu tutor a parte de un excelente espía.

- Por desgracia. No lo olvidaré.

- Ahora solo queda Potter... el molesto Potter.

Harry se sentía furioso y la cicatriz le dolió aún más cuando Voldemort centró toda su ira en él.

- Matad a sus amigos.

- ¡Padre, espera!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La profecía, conozco la otra mitad, conseguí que ellos me la contaran.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción.

- Bien, ¿cuál es?

- Todo acabará cuando uno mate al otro... rodeados ambos de sus amigos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron atónitos a la joven. ¿Por qué había cambiado la profecía?

- Bien, eso no me impide dejar a dos y matar al resto.

- Yo no me arriesgaría.

El señor oscuro bufó de rabia.

- Está bien, ¡encerradlos hasta mañana! Vosotros dos, - dijo señalando a Nott y a Bellatrix Lestrange- llevad a Severus a las habitaciones de mi hija.

Beatriz entró al rato en su habitación. Era amplia, con una gran cama de matrimonio adoselada, una gran mesa, sillas, estanterías llenas de libros... Vio que Severus permanecía de pie junto a la cama, mientras que Nott y Bellatrix le observaban desde la puerta con las varitas preparadas.

- Podéis retiraros.

- Pero señora... – Ella les fulminó con la mirada

- FUERA.

Ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta, pero Beatriz sabía que se habían quedado fuera, escuchando, por orden de su padre.

Severus la miró sereno.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Ya te dije que me vengaría.

- Yo no lo hice.

- ¿Sabes? Realmente ahora eso da igual.

Hizo intención de avanzar, pero ella le miró y él se quedó quieto, paralizado. A partir de ese momento solo se movería y actuaría según los deseos de la joven. Ella mandaba y él obedecía. Ella era la dueña y él el esclavo.

- Quítate la túnica, la camisa y los zapatos.

Él lo hizo. Beatriz separó sus labios rojos como la sangre y el hambre se hizo visible en sus ojos oscuros al posar la vista en el cuerpo atlético y musculoso de su profesor. Puso su delicada mano sobre el ancho pecho del hombre y deslizó lentamente sus relucientes uñas hasta llegar al abdomen, siguiendo las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo. Él gimió de placer y se dejó caer encima de la cama tras un ligero empujón de la joven.

Relamiéndose los labios, Beatriz se arrodilló encima del hombre, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas y posó las palmas de las manos en sus hombros, utilizando esta vez los dedos, presionando y acariciando cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando acarició la última curva, la respiración del hombre se había convertido en una serie de entrecortados jadeos y gemidos de placer.

Pudo notar a través del vestido cómo una dura y caliente prominencia crecía entre las caderas del hombre y presionaba contra su vientre y sus muslos. Una oleada de placer subió por su espalda, haciéndola gemir.

Subió una uña por el abdomen y presionó un determinado punto, haciéndole gritar de dolor y mirarla suplicante.

- Shhh, Severus, que escandaloso eres. Duele, ¿verdad? Tendré que insonorizar la habitación.- dijo con una perversa sonrisa.

Oyó dos pares de pisadas que se alejan. Insonorizó la habitación con un hechizo y se volvió hacia Severus, quien en esos momentos de desconcentración había conseguido salir de su embrujo.

La agarró y rodaron en la cama hasta quedar él encima. Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y de las caderas del hombre y con las manos le acarició la espalda. Él se movió y el contacto entre sus sexos a través de la ropa les hizo gemir al unísono. Sintiéndose a punto de perder la cabeza, ella hizo un movimiento de cadera y se volvió a colocar encima, sentándose sobre él.

- Severus... no...Severus... Creo que ya se han ido…

Él la miró jadeante, como saliendo de un trance. Ella alargó el brazo y la varita de Severus y la suya volaron hasta su mano.

- Toma- dijo entregando al hombre su varita.- Tenemos que darnos prisa. He conseguido algo de tiempo con la profecía falsa, pero temo por ellos, sobre todo por Draco y su madre. Lucius no debe estar muy contento y querrá librarse cuanto antes de ellos.- dijo tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

Se levantó y se acercó a una de las paredes, en la que había una chimenea. Apretó uno de los adornos y el interior de la chimenea ascendió, dejando ver un pasadizo.

- Vamos.- Él se acercó terminando de vestirse y la sujetó por el codo.

- ¿Y todo este numerito?

- Nott y Lestrange se habían quedado escuchando detrás de la puerta, seguro que por orden de mi padre, así que tuve que hacerlo. No debían sospechar. Cuando dije que insonorizaría la habitación, se marcharon.

- ¿Pero tú no...?

- Una cosa es que sea hija suya y otra que siga sus pasos.- él la sonrió aliviado. Al fin y al cabo todo no había sido más que una gran mascarada para salvarles a todos la vida. Y la admiró por ello, por arriesgarse de esa manera.

Tras caminar por un angosto y estrecho pasadizo y bajar dos tramos de escaleras, Beatriz se paró. Una tenue claridad salía por una rejilla en el suelo, al igual que un murmullo ahogado. Se arrodillaron y pudieron ver que era una rejilla de ventilación que daba a una de las celdas de las mazmorras. Era un cuarto estrecho, dividido en dos por unos barrotes.

Harry, Ron y Neville estaban sentados contra la pared, mirando conspiradores a un mortífago que dormitaba sentado en una silla al otro lado de los barrotes, con las varitas de todos ellos detrás. Las chicas y Draco cuidaban de la madre del último, que estaba tendida en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Luna mientras Hermione y Ginny trataban de vendar sus heridas.

Beatriz miró a su alrededor. Necesitaba algo con lo que llamar la atención de los chicos. Cierto es que se podrían haber aparecido, pero el suave ruido del aire desplazado al hacerlo habría despertado al mortífago.

Severus, adivinando sus intenciones, le pasó una piedrecita que había en el suelo. Ella la lanzó con bastante buena puntería, logrando que impactara en la cabeza de Harry, que se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba, abriendo los ojos como platos al verlos.

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y Harry asintió, alertando sigilosamente a los otros. Cuando estuvieron listos, la joven movió un dedo e hizo que las varitas se elevaran rápidamente en el aire y fueran hasta sus manos. Draco le lanzó un hechizo al mortífago, que se quedó inconsciente mientras Hermione abría la puerta de la celda.

Beatriz y Severus se aparecieron junto a ellos y les ayudaron a sacar a Narcisa.

- Si pudiéramos curarla...- dijo Luna.

Beatriz se llevó una mano al pelo y se quitó un adorno plateado. Se lo puso en una mano y con su varita lo transformó en el cilindro de marfil, lanzándolo seguidamente al suelo. Antes de llegar a él, se había transformado en Gizeh, que se acercó a la madre de Draco. El chico se interpuso, asustado.

- Draco, Gizeh puede curarla si se va con ella.

Él se apartó. La esfinge tocó a la mujer con una pata y, con una luz azulada, ambas se transformaron en el cilindro, que Beatriz recogió y entregó al joven.

- Hasta que tu madre no se cure del todo no se volverá a transformar.- advirtió.- Guárdalo hasta entonces.

Severus le pidió a Luna su reloj de pulsera y lo hechizó.

- Es un trasladador, tardará unos minutos en funcionar. Cuando lo haga, os llevará frente al castillo. Buscad enseguida a Dumbledore o a alguno de los profesores.

- ¿Y vosotros?

- Debemos quedarnos, Voldemort no debe sospechar que os hemos ayudado.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió súbitamente, ocultándoles a ellos dos por fortuna, pero dejando expuestos a los demás. Siete rayos de diferentes colores salieron de siete varitas y fueron a impactar en Lucius, mientras Colagusano corría a dar la alarma.

Beatriz se agachó junto al carcelero y le modificó la memoria, para que cuando Voldemort le interrogara pareciera que había sido él el que los había ayudado a escapar. Con una inclinación de cabeza, Severus y ella desaparecieron, para aparecer en la habitación de la joven al tiempo que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Abrió y se encontró a Colagusano.

- ¡Se escapan!

Ambos volvieron a desaparecer para aparecer junto a Voldemort en el pasillo que daba a las diferentes celdas. Los chicos se habían parapetado tras la puerta y mantenían a los mortífagos a raya.

El señor oscuro avanzó, creando una poderosa esfera protectora y ellos entraron detrás, a tiempo para ver como los chicos se agarraban al reloj y desaparecían.

Beatriz se volvió a Voldemort, aparentando estar furiosa.

- Severus y yo tenemos que volver a Hogwarts y modificarles la memoria antes de que puedan hablar con nadie sobre nosotros dos.

- Id.

Ambos se aparecieron en las verjas del colegio y corrieron por el camino hasta llegar al castillo, donde entraron como una tromba.

En el vestíbulo se encontraron a Dumbledore a la cabeza de la Orden del Fénix al completo junto a los profesores del colegio interrogando a los chicos, que habian llegado minutos antes.

El director les hizo entrar en el Gran Comedor, acompañados de los señores Weasley, Remus, Tonks y Moody, mandando a los demás a casa. McGonagall mandó un recado a las cocinas y pronto tuvieron un reconfortante tazón de chocolate caliente delante de ellos.


	19. Vuelta a casa

**Capítulo 19. Vuelta a casa**

Entre sorbo y sorbo fueron contando su aventura, saltándose, claro está, la parte referente a Severus y Beatriz. Cuando terminaron, ninguno se libró del abrazo de la señora Weasley, ni siquiera Draco o Snape.

- Muy inteligente por tu parte, Beatriz, cada día me sorprendes

- Pero... ¿por qué te volviste mala? Deberías haberte visto, dabas auténtico miedo.- preguntó Neville.

- Bueno, antes de que Voldemort matara a mi madre, - se quedó en silencio un momento, recordando-, consiguió que yo siguiera en parte sus pasos. Ideó todo el numerito de este curso, persecución incluida para que yo me hiciera pasar por la pobre niña buena hija del más malo de todos los malos y consiguiera hacerme amiga de Harry para llevarle hasta él. Pero yo no podía hacer nada que me delatase, así que poseyó a Ginny.

El señor Weasley agarró a su hija por un hombro y la hizo volverse.

- Ya te advertí que no es bueno que pase esto, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

- Cada vez que lo intentaba me desmayaba.

- Es cierto,- la apoyó Beatriz -, Voldemort le hizo una variante del hechizo Fidelio. Así que cuando llegamos allí no me quedó otra que comportarme como si estuviera de acuerdo con él.

- Pero vosotros dos...- interrumpió Luna señalándolos a ella y a Severus.

- Beatriz me contó las intenciones de Voldemort al principio del curso y el profesor Snape... bien creo que ya es hora de que vosotros dos lo sepáis.- dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Luna y a Neville.- Él es un mortífago, como ya sabéis, pero espía para nosotros. Es nuestra gran baza, él nos cuenta los planes de Voldemort y así conseguimos salvar muchas vidas.

Ambos jóvenes miraron al profesor de pociones con nueva admiración.

- Has dicho antes que Voldemort consiguió que tú siguieras en parte sus pasos... ¿A qué te referías?- preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno... he de confesar que yo crecí siendo mala, una auténtica arpía, una auténtica Heredera de Slytherin. Pero luego él mató a mi madre... y las cosas cambiaron. Luego, en España, conocí gente buena y descubrí que en la vida existe algo más a parte del sufrimiento, el miedo y el dolor. Y cambié.

- Yo te creo.- dijo Harry.

- Y nosotros- apoyaron Ron y Hermione.

- Nosotros también.- dijeron Luna, Ginny y Neville.

- Yo también. Y lo siento.- Dijo Draco.

Beatriz no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran los ojos, y en un solo movimiento atrajo hacia sí a Harry y a Draco, abrazándolos fuertemente. El resto de jóvenes se unieron al abrazo colectivo, aunque pronto se separaron, ante las extrañas miradas asesinas del joven serpiente.

La joven sonrió, con un movimiento de cabeza. No tenían arreglo.

Las semanas pasaron, llegaron y pasaron los exámenes, la fiesta montada por los gemelos Weasley, que resultó ser todo un éxito, Gryffindor volvió a ganar la copa de la casa y la copa de Quidditch.

Pronto llegó el día de volver a casa y todos se reunieron en la estación de tren de Hogsmeade. Todos subieron sus maletas excepto Beatriz, que se quedaría en el colegio hasta que Severus terminara de arreglar sus asuntos para luego irse juntos.

- Bueno chicos, ya se acabó el curso.-comentó.

- Sí, no sabes lo que te vamos a echar de menos.- afirmó Hermione.

- ¿Qué haréis ahora?

- Yo me iré a Suiza con mis padres, ya sabes que son dentistas y tienen un congreso. Espero estar de vuelta para que vayamos a comprar los materiales del colegio juntos.

- Nosotros iremos a la madriguera, aunque con un poco de suerte quizás consigamos saber algo más sobre lo que está haciendo la Orden.- comentó Ron alegre mientras Ginny asentía con la cabeza.

- A mí me toca volver con mi abuela...

- No será para tanto.

- Si tú lo dices...

- Seguro que te lo pasas muy bien este verano, porque pienso escribiros todos los días para contaros la "tortura" que será vivir las 24 h del día con Snape. ¿Os lo imagináis?- Neville sonrió. La verdad es que prefería mil veces a su abuela.

Hermione la miró cómplice. Beatriz le había contado un resumen de lo que había pasado entre Severus y ella y la joven la había animado.

- ¿Y tú, Luna?

- Ayudaré a mi padre con el periódico, después de lo que ha pasado este curso, creo que podré enfrentarme a todo. Supongo que haremos una expedición para un reportaje sobre los colacuernos húngaros.

- Pues creo que de eso Harry sabe un rato.- dijo Ron burlón.

- No me lo recuerdes, aún veo sus fieros ojos siguiéndome como si fuera una mosca, dispuesto a chamuscarme.- dijo el chico con ademán teatral.

- Sí, Harry a la parrilla. O, mejor dicho, Harry hecho un pincho moruno, porque iba sobre su escoba.- comentó Hermione. Todos rieron

En ese momento se acercó Draco, tras haber acomodado a su madre en el tren. Parecía más alegre, aunque estas últimas semanas no lo había pasado muy bien. Por orden de Dumbledore, se había mudado a una de las habitaciones de los prefectos, cosa que no había sentado nada bien en la sala común de Slytherin, que lo veían como una provocación. Pero Beatriz había conseguido que la sangre no llegara al río. Muchos no sabían lo que había ocurrido con Voldemort, lo que era un alivio.

- ¿Qué harás tú?

- Dumbledore nos proporcionará un lugar seguro para pasar las vacaciones. Luego volveré a Hogwarts para terminar los estudios.

La joven no se extrañó de que no mencionara a su padre. Lucius estaba internado inconsciente en San Mungo debido al conjunto de rayos que le habían lanzado aquella noche, por lo que no supondría un problema hasta pasado muuucho tiempo.

Beatriz le abrazó.

- Cuídate mucho.

- Tú también. Y no cambies nunca.

Sonó el silbato del tren. Todos se despidieron, prometiendo escribirse y deseando que pasara el verano para volver a verse.

El tren comenzó a andar y Beatriz se quedó con Hagrid en el andén, saludando con la mano a los chicos y al tren que se alejaba. Había sido un año muy movido. ¿Qué ocurriría en el futuro?

El tren se fue alejando y su figura se fue empequeñeciendo en el horizonte.

FIN

Bueno, aquí termina esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Pero como ya dije en los reviews, esto no termina aquí. Habrá una continuación. ¿No os pareció muy simple cómo se resolvió todo? ¿Realmente creéis que Voldemort les dejaría irse así como así? Noooooooo, ¡ eso nunca! Él es malo, malísimo, y se la tiene jurada a los chicos y a todo el que se le ponga por en medio.

Os daré algunas pistas:

1.- ¿¿¿¿Creeis que Voldemort va a dejar a Lucius en San Mungo???? ¿Siendo uno de sus mejores mortífagos?. Seguro que se las arregla de alguna manera.

2.- Eso nos lleva a Draco. Pobre chico, es que no puede estar tranquilo.

3.- ¿Para qué sirve el medallón de la madre de Beatriz que Severus le entregó a la joven?

4.- ¿Qué es el libro que Beatriz compró y por qué buscaba una edición en especial? El distinto color de las hojas debiera ser una pista de que nada es lo que parece.

5.- Beatriz y Severus se van juntos de vacaciones y ambos sienten algo muy fuerte el uno por el otro. ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Terminarán juntos?

6.- ¿Está realmente Sirius muerto? Algo ocurrirá con eso...

Pues, ¿qué más deciros? Si me queréis conocer, mi e-mail es el que pone en mi dirección, no tengo Msn, pero me encantaría conocer a quienes les gusta lo mismo que a mí, HP, así que un e-mail no viene mal. Me encanta el contacto por e-mail. Acepto felicitaciones, (¿cómo no?)Dudas o tomatazos. Y si queréis saber más, también.

Primeros Capítulos del siguiente fic: dentro de 2 semanas aproximadamente. Tengan paciencia. Aunque espero poder escribir antes, no dejéis de mirar por si acaso.

Por cierto, continuaré mi otro fic, _Una gafe con suerte_, sé que lo he tenido aparcado mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy escribiendo.

Pues, gracias por leer el fic, espero que lo continuéis leyendo.

Un abrazo a TODS, Nos vemos en el siguiente fan fiction...


End file.
